Amar, Doce lar
by Lika Malfoy
Summary: Eu o encontrei no lugar mais inesperado. Ele estava sozinho e confuso e eu tinha que ajudá-lo, sem imaginar o quanto isso mudaria minha vida por completo. Agora seriam minha casa, ele, eu e nossa irresistível paixão.
1. Um olhar imaginativo e é quase perfeita!

**N.A.:** Depois de alguns anos, volto a publicar uma fanfic. Essa fic eu comecei a escrever com uma amiga há anos, mas com as nossas obrigações do dia-a-dia deixamos o projeto de lá. Agora eu resolvi retomá-lo e espero que dê certo. Não vou abandoná-la afinal já está toda escrita, o que não permitirá que eu demore a atualizá-la. Ah, acho importante lembrar que aqui o epílogo que a titia Rowling tratou de nos escrever é ignorado, coisa que eu acho que vem acontecendo muito se as fics tratam logo do pós-guerra. Enfim, quero que aproveitem a leitura e que gostem :)

* * *

**AMAR, DOCE LAR**

Capítulo 1

Um olhar imaginativo e é quase perfeita!

Depois de um longo e exaustivo dia finalmente eu estava deitada, e era tão reconfortante. Com o meu corpo desajeitadamente estirado sobre a cama, rodei o olhar em volta, fitando cada canto daquele cômodo, cada detalhe de sua simples e graciosa decoração. Os pôsteres, a escrivaninha, os ursos de pelúcia organizados sobre as prateleiras, tudo intimamente ligado à minha infância. Sentiria falta do meu quarto assim como de toda a casa. Aqueles sons e cheiros tão característicos da minha família que caracterizavam meu lar faziam parte de mim. De qualquer forma, eu precisava dar aquele passo. Uma casa só minha era a última etapa para que eu assumisse minha completa independência, finalmente. Eu me formara em Hogwarts e depois de dois anos já havia conseguido quase tudo que eu queria. Jogava na Harpias de Holyhead, tinha meu próprio dinheiro, um namoro estável, minha própria vida. Só me faltava a privacidade que eu tanto necessitava e desejava. Rony tentava me convencer de que era desnecessária uma mudança naquele momento. Dizia que a Toca era grande demais para poucas pessoas, mas acho que no fundo ele tinha inveja porque eu iria sair de casa antes dele, mesmo sendo a irmã caçula. Rony agora estava casado com Hermione e ambos moravam com meus pais, que, não tenho dúvida, acabaram influenciando na escolha dele de continuar na Toca. Harry também não me apoiava, dizendo que não havia motivos suficientes para minha decisão e que era cedo demais para sair de casa. Todos falavam sempre que se eu esperasse um pouco mais, sairia da Toca casada com ele e iríamos para nossa casa. Não entendiam, e eu também não tentava explicar, que eu precisava passar por aquele "rito". Não queria sair da casa dos meus pais casada. Eu precisava da experiência de morar sozinha e ser completamente independente. A única exceção era Hermione, que me apoiava incondicionalmente. Dizia que eu tinha que fazer o que eu quisesse, se fosse importante para mim. Era minha grande amiga e com ela eu podia contar sempre, principalmente em minhas ânsias de mulher.

Contudo, a missão de achar uma casa começava a me desgastar mais do que eu esperava. Nunca pensei que seria tão difícil conseguir uma casa pequena por um preço razoável. Mas, mesmo com a dificuldade, não tinha desistido e nem planejava fazê-lo. Eu tinha uma motivação: todo mundo precisava ver que definitivamente eu poderia me virar sozinha. Principalmente Harry que, apesar de tudo pelo que havíamos passado em nossa juventude, tentava me tratar como uma jovem ingênua. Aquele comportamento assumido por ele logo após minha formatura me irritava profundamente. Era como se ele ainda necessitasse de alguém para proteger e houvesse me escolhido. No fundo eu sabia que ele agia assim por gostar de mim e confesso que sabia também que a maioria das mulheres gostariam de ser tratadas da maneira que ele me tratava. Eu também gostava, no começo, mas depois simplesmente foi me enjoando. Eu ainda gostava dele, talvez não tanto quanto na época de Hogwarts, com aquela paixão adolescente, mas gostava. Não poderia vislumbrar meu futuro com mais ninguém; não depois de todos os nossos momentos compartilhados até ali, que não haviam sido poucos, e de todas as dificuldades pelas quais havíamos passado. Antes de nos casarmos, aquele período frio de nosso relacionamento tinha que acabar.

Mesmo com muitos pensamentos em mente, naquele final de dia eu só queria descansar e não me preocupar com nada. Fechei meus olhos e me encolhi sob as cobertas, esperando pelo sono que parecia não querer me visitar naquela noite, por mais que meu corpo estivesse completamente esgotado. Talvez minha inconveniente insônia fosse causada por meus pensamentos incontroláveis e preocupados. Por algum motivo as cenas que eu havia vivido há anos atrás vinham perfeitas em minha mente, lutando contra meu desejo de não querer lembrar. A guerra fora horrivel, desastrosa. Não apenas havia visto coisas que não poderia esquecer jamais, como também as havia vivenciado. Mas ao recordar de como tudo terminara, mesmo com a perda de pessoas queridas, um sentimento de que valera a pena e um suspiro aliviado eram inevitáveis. Viver com a certeza de que Voldemort não voltaria era ótimo e eu tinha muito orgulho e admiração por Harry, por minha família e por todos que haviam ajudado para que a paz fosse conquistada.

●**O●**

Era fim de tarde e novamente meus pés me matavam. Fora mais um dia cansativo de procura e eu não conseguia encontrar uma boa casa para mim. Quando não era grande, era pequena demais ou estava muito cara. Seria sempre tão difícil encontrar uma casa razoável no mínimo? Deitada no sofá, pensava em todos os lugares possíveis na Grã-Bretanha que não fossem tão distantes de Ottery St. Catchpole, mas nada vinha em minha mente a não ser o único lugar que eu estava evitando até ali: Hogsmeade. Aquele local me trazia muitas lembranças da guerra e eu não queria morar ali, por mais que tudo estivesse normal e em paz no momento. Preferia algum vilarejo habitado por trouxas ou qualquer coisa parecida. Contudo, se eu não achasse nada rapidamente, teria que pensar na possibilidade de morar lá.

E, como eu não desejava, passou-se quase um mês e não encontrei nada suficientemente bom. Fui forçada a ignorar minhas lembranças e hesitações e pensar no meu futuro, que era o que importava. Pedi que Hermione me acompanhasse à Hogsmeade para vermos o vilarejo, mas Rony decidiu vir junto e Harry fez o mesmo. Ficamos aborrecidas afinal pretendíamos passar o dia sozinhas para conversarmos, mas com eles e principalmente com Rony não tinha como discutir. Mesmo contrariadas, fomos os quatro até Hogsmeade, lugar que eu não visitava desde a guerra. Tudo fora reformado e as lojas, as casas e todo o resto estava mais bonito do que nunca. Achei-me uma profunda tonta pensando em como eu tentara evitar aquele lugar, sem necessidade. Andamos bastante, mas não encontramos nada que nos chamasse a atenção. Resolvemos ir, então, ao Três Vassouras tomar uma cerveja amanteigada e relaxar um pouco. No caminho, já próximo ao bar, Rony lembrou-se de uma rua onde se escondera uma vez num passeio de Hogwarts. Não era muito longe dali e segundo ele havia apenas casas e parecia um bom lugar de se morar. Imediatamente nos direcionamos para lá e não demoramos muito a chegar. Caminhamos lentamente pela rua sem-saída fechada por um muro muito alto que dava para um bairro trouxa da Escócia, segundo Rony. Era muito silenciosa e as casas eram simples e bonitas, exatamente como eu desejava. Rony, que estava um pouco mais a frente, parou de repente em frente à última casa da rua.

- Ginazinha... – Virou-se com um sorriso cheio de ironia para mim e aquele olhar zombador que ele sempre fazia quando estava prestes a me irritar. Boa coisa certamente não era. Fomos até ele e quando vi a casa que ele fitava parei imediatamente. – Gostou? Não é muito nova, mas dá pro gasto, não é? – terminou dando risadinhas irritantes. Ao contrário do que ele esperava, fitei a casa com um olhar diferente, um olhar mais criativo.

- Não fale besteiras, Rony! Você acha que Gina iria morar _nisso_? – Hermione o encarou, enfatizando a última palavra com repulsa. Eu apenas escutava sem dizer nada.

- Lógico que não! – Harry apressou-se a responder. – A casa está aos cacos e...

- Então não deve ter dono... – Eu disse repentina, ainda encarando a casa. Permanecia muito pensativa. Aproximei-me mais e dei uma olhadela por cima do muro baixo. O jardim estava morto, a casa aos pedaços, mas algo nela me chamou a atenção. Eu parecia ser a única a perceber o potencial da construção e que, com um jeitinho, ela ficaria muito bonita. – Parece que encontrei o que procurava. Obrigada, Rony.

- O QUE?! – Os três indagaram olhando para mim espantados. Eu apenas ri e fitei a casa por mais uma vez, imaginando como ela ficaria depois que eu a reformasse.

●**O●**

Depois de uma semana tudo estava resolvido. Ter familiares trabalhando no Ministério havia facilitado as coisas e, além do mais, a casa era realmente abandonada. Não deram muitas informações, mas parecia que os donos haviam desaparecido ou morrido durante a guerra e não haveria ninguém que pudesse reclamar pelo direito da propriedade. Logo os documentos estavam nas minhas mãos. Ela era minha, minha casa finalmente! Abraçada aos documentos, eu pulava por toda a Toca, repleta de satisfação, quase exaltada de alegria, enquanto meus pais me parabenizavam por minha conquista.

Naquele mesmo dia em que recebi a documentação do meu pai, fui com Harry, Hermione, Rony e Jorge para a casa começar a reforma. Eu não queria perder nem um dia mais e eles haviam se oferecido para me ajudar. Chegamos e mal houve tempo deles se acomodarem e observarem com mais atenção o local. Eu dividi nosso pequeno grupo, indiquei o que cada um faria e já começamos a trabalhar. Todos sabiam como eu queria as coisas e não seria nem difícil e nem demorado. Jorge cuidava do jardim e do pequeno quintal, Hermione e Rony ajeitavam o primeiro andar e Harry e eu arrumávamos o segundo.

Em algumas horas conseguimos transformar toda a casa e reparar os móveis que ali já estavam. Quando terminamos, estávamos fatigados, mas satisfeitos. Não que fosse cansativo usar magia, e nem a casa era muito grande, mas ela estava realmente muito velha e algumas partes simplesmente destruídas, o que nos exigiu algum esforço físico. Ao final, demos uma volta por toda a propriedade para vermos os detalhes de nosso trabalho e, contentes, fomos nos sentar na escada de quatro degraus da varanda para descansarmos. Servi suco de abóbora para eles e alguns biscoitos feitos por minha mãe. Estava muito agradecida por terem me ajudado nesse trabalho que seria definitivamente mais cansativo se fosse feito apenas por uma pessoa, que seria eu.

- Não imaginei que a casa fosse tão grande. Pelo que Rony falou pensei em algo bem pequeno, aliás. – Jorge comentou ao tomar um gole de suco e dar mais uma olhada para a fachada e para o jardim que havia feito com capricho, do jeito que agradaria a mim. Havia algumas árvores frutíferas, como uma bonita cerejeira, e canteiros com diversas flores, todas de cores quentes e brancas. Hermione mesmo dissera que havia ficado a minha cara.

- Realmente, ficou muito bom. – Rony disse deitado no chão da varanda. Ri ao lembrar da maneira que ele olhava para mim quando me mostrou a casa. Ele nunca imaginaria que aquela maneira de me provocar daria naquilo.

- Obrigada, pessoal. Obrigada mesmo por terem me ajudado. – agradeci com um sorriso gigantesco nos lábios. Eles sorriram de volta.

- Que isso, Gina! Foi um prazer. – disse Hermione, servindo-se de mais um copo de suco. Sorri e dei mais uma olhadela na casa. Tinha ficado realmente muito boa. – Vocês devem estar cansados. Eu estou morta! – Todos concordaram assentindo com a cabeça.

Terminamos de comer e eles resolveram ir embora. Despedi-me de todos e os acompanhei pelo jardim. Vendo-os partir, não pude deixar de sentir a ausência de Fred, meu querido irmão. Como ele fazia falta, não só para mim, mas para toda a família e amigos. Anos haviam passado e já parecíamos acostumados, mas jamais poderíamos esquecê-lo. Sempre nesses pequenos detalhes eu recordava dele. De sua vitalidade e alegria. Sei que ele estaria muito orgulhoso em me ver agora. Permaneci a encarar o jardim um tanto melancólica, mas procurei apagar os pensamentos tristes de minha mente rapidamente. Tinha que aproveitar com alegria aquele momento. Não podia deixar de sentir orgulho de mim mesma, afinal estava com uma casa só minha, que tanto lutei pra conseguir e que por muito tempo ansiei. Era, agora, completamente independente. Fiquei observando o sol se pôr da varanda e depois entrei. Estava morta e precisava de um banho. Mal podia esperar pra cair na cama e dormir. Fui indo em direção às escadas que levavam ao segundo andar quando reparei que perto da lareira, no chão, havia uma parte da tábua de madeira solta.

- Muito obrigada, Rony. – resmunguei por seu trabalho mal-feito e fui tentar ajeitar aquilo antes de ir descansar.

Afastei a cadeira que estava por cima e reparei que aquela parte do chão estava estranha. Parecia... solta. Afastei mais a cadeira e olhei bem. Vi com surpresa que aquilo parecia a entrada para um porão. Provavelmente ninguém tinha visto aquilo já que não havia gancho ou coisa parecida para levantar a porta. Peguei minha varinha.

- _Alorromora_. – A tampa se levantou com um forte rangido.

Dei uma olhada rápida para dentro da escuridão, mas logo me afastei ao sentir o cheiro forte de poeira que saia dali. Parecia estar há muito tempo fechado.

- _Lumus_. – disse enquanto tossia.

Com a varinha iluminando meu caminho, desci receosa a escada bamba de madeira. Meu corpo gelara rapidamente com o frio que estava ali. Com cuidado, dei uns passos para frente, pelo que parecia ser um corredor. Havia muito lixo ali e alguns móveis e objetos aparentemente quebrados. Preferi não tocar em nada e continuei andando até que, mais ao final do longo corredor, vi um estranho vulto negro ao canto. Estava meio distante de mim, mas não parecia ser nenhum objeto ou móvel que eu pudesse reconhecer. Alguma coisa me disse que era melhor eu deixar pra lá, sair dali e trancar aquilo permanentemente, mas minha curiosidade não permitiu. Continuei lentamente andando com a varinha em punho. Estava muito escuro e eu sentia meu coração acelerar apreensivo. De repente, escutei um barulho alto e meu corpo paralisou de imediato. Parecia um vidro se quebrando. Olhei para os meus pés irritada. Eu mesma havia pisado em algo. Ao levantar meu olhar para o estranho vulto, vi-o se mexer em resposta ao barulho do vidro. Sobressaltei-me, imaginando que pudesse ser algum animal perdido, sem pensar na hora como aquilo poderia ser possível. Ia girar nos calcanhares e correr em direção a saída antes que pudesse ser atacada, quando ouvi um resmungo rouco:

- Quem está ai?

Com os olhos arregalados, senti meu sangue congelar.

* * *

**N.A.:** Bom, é isso, espero mesmo que comecem a gostar dessa fic feita com muito carinho. E não esqueçam das reviews, que são muito importantes. Dicas, conselhos, elogios, críticas, cobranças, tudo! Espero ansiosamente as reviews :) beijos!


	2. Surpresa no porão

Capítulo 2

Surpresa no porão

Não consegui mais respirar e meus olhos deviam estar tão arregalados quanto minha boca. O vulto havia falado comigo e com certeza não era um simples animal. Numa primeira reação, levantei a varinha, pronta para qualquer ataque. Não podia morrer justamente naquele momento. Só perguntava-me quem poderia estar ali. Com uma postura corajosa, mas com o coração na garganta, aproximei-me mais, relutante. Permaneci estática ao confirmar que aquele vulto era um homem.

- Quem é você?! – indaguei com a voz elevada e trêmula que não disfarçava o meu temor. Ele pareceu virar-se mais para me encarar, mas não pude ver seu rosto, coberto por uma capa. A surpresa pela presença dele ali foi dando lugar a uma imensa preocupação. Conclui que de imediato eu deveria tirar aquele homem dali.

- Eu acho que conheço você... – A voz obscura se fez novamente, ecoando pelo pequeno corredor, e repentinamente se levantou, correndo em minha direção com uma varinha em mão. Por instinto, dei um passo para trás e apontei mais firme minha varinha para ele.

- _Estupore_!

O feixe de luz que saiu da minha varinha foi diretamente para o corpo daquele desconhecido, fazendo-o cair no chão com um forte estrondo. Corri até ele e antes de me aproximar, certifiquei-me de que ele estava desacordado. Abaixei-me até ele mais aliviada, mas ainda muito surpresa. Vi o homem desmaiado, aparentemente novo, com uma capa suja e rasgada em alguns pontos sobre uma camisa branca e uma calça _jeans_ também muito sujas. O capuz da capa cobria metade do rosto, não deixando que eu o identificasse. Ia tirar o capuz do rosto dele, mas recuei ao ver uma pedra próximo a sua cabeça. O alívio transformou-se me preocupação. Com certeza ele havia batido a cabeça naquela pedra. Levantei sua cabeça com cuidado procurando por algum sangramento, que felizmente não encontrei. Aproximei os ouvidos de seu tórax e vi que ele respirava. Pelo menos não estava morto. O que parecia me ameaçar antes agora necessitava de minha ajuda. Sem saber muito o que eu deveria fazer levei-o para a sala com minha varinha e pousei seu corpo sobre o sofá. Fiquei parada, de braços cruzados fitando seu corpo. Ele estava ali, desmaiado, e eu não tinha idéia do que deveria fazer. Dei uma risada seca pensando na situação, impressionada com as coisas que aconteciam comigo. Pensei em acordá-lo, mas lembrei do que ele dissera antes de ser estuporado. Ele parecia me conhecer.. Precisava saber quem ele era e talvez adivinhar o que aquele homem fazia no meu porão. Sentei no sofá, próximo as pernas dele e tirei o capuz que cobria seu rosto, com cuidado para que ele não despertasse. Seu rosto estava muito sujo e havia algumas cicatrizes. Tive a impressão de que já o havia visto, mas onde? Será que realmente nos conhecíamos? E que raios ele estaria fazendo ali no porão da minha casa? Não havia outro caminho a não ser acordá-lo e pergunta-lhe. Não podia simplesmente jogá-lo na rua. Eu tinha de saber quem ele era.

- Hei, por favor acorde. – Eu dizia bem baixinho enquanto sacudia seu ombro delicadamente para não o assustar.

Comecei a ficar preocupada ao ver que ele não dava sinal de vida mesmo com eu chamando-o por um razoável tempo. Continuei a balançá-lo, mas com mais força e falava mais alto, pedindo para que acordasse. Sem sucesso e sentindo um certo pavor me invadir, cheguei mais perto de seu rosto.

- ACORDA, POR FAVOR! – gritei desesperada sacudindo sua cabeça.

Seus olhos arregalaram assustados e num sobressalto ergueu ligeiramente o corpo. Eu, aliviada por ele ter acordado, me afastei e esperei que ele ficasse realmente consciente. Ele encarou a sala, rodando os olhos rápidos de um lado para o outro, parecendo não compreender onde estava e o que havia acontecido. Seu peito arfava e eu podia ouvir sua respiração pesada. Ao dar-se conta de minha presença, me encarou com um olhar estranho. Um olhar de medo que eu nunca havia visto. Percebi que eu tinha que ajudá-lo.

- Você está bem? – perguntei apreensiva, sem entender por que ele parecia tão perturbado. Abri um pequeno sorriso, tentando amenizar a situação, esquecendo que eu havia o atacado.

- Quem é você? – Ele me perguntou, tentando se afastar de mim, mas sem se levantar do sofá. Aquela voz grave quase rouca, mesmo que embalada de temor, não me era estranha. Olhei-o profundamente. Aqueles olhos também não me eram estranhos. Ele definitivamente não me era estranho. – Onde eu estou?...

- Você está na minha casa, mas, peraí... – fechei o sorriso compreensivo imediatamente, lançando-lhe um olhar duro. – quem faz as perguntas aqui sou eu. O que você estava fazendo no meu porão?

- E-eu? Porão? Não sei... – Ele me lançou um olhar ainda mais confuso, quase desesperado. Realmente parecia estar perdido, sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Sentou-se. – Onde eu estou?

Fitando seu olhar de confusão, percebi o que estava ocorrendo com pavor.

- Você sabe quem é você? – indaguei com um olhar desconfiado e após ele demorar tanto para responder, eu já sabia.

- Não... – Ele gemeu e fechou os olhos, cerrando o punho com força, parecendo lutar com si mesmo para se lembrar de algo.

"_Merda!_", foi a única coisa que pensei naquele momento. Ele não era só um desconhecido escondido no meu porão. Era um desconhecido desmemoriado escondido no meu porão. O que faltava para piorar a situação? Não saberia dizer.

Tentei, inutilmente, fazê-lo tentar se lembrar de qualquer coisa. Ele apenas acenava a cabeça negativamente, com os olhos cerrados, parecendo muito agoniado e assustado com aquela situação. Percebendo que estava perturbando-o mais, parei com minha insistente indagação. E se ele estava confuso, eu, de minha forma, também estava. Não tinha idéia do que fazer para ajudá-lo.

- Você sabe quem eu sou? – Ele me perguntou sem conseguir me olhar. Parecia uma criança com medo e meu coração apertou. Como eu poderia saber?

- Não. Eu esperava que você me dissesse, mas parece que nem você sabe.

- Quem é você? – Seu olhar correu até o meu, tentando buscar algum esclarecimento.

- Meu nome é Ginevra. Você não lembra de nada?

- Eu não sei... eu não sei explicar. Eu lembro de uma luz forte vindo em minha direção... – Parecia fazer um grande esforço para se lembrar de algo que eu já sabia. – Não lembro de mais nada. Isso é ruim... – disse a si mesmo num tom vencido, mergulhando a cabeça entre as mãos.

- Isso é muito ruim. – Levantei-me e fiquei a encará-lo, tentando me lembrar de onde eu o conhecia.

- O que eu estou fazendo aqui? Eu não moro aqui? – Ele perguntava. Seu olhar abatido corria apressado por toda a sala.

- Não sei. Eu comprei essa casa e é a minha primeira noite aqui. Achei aquele porão e fui até lá. Vi você e pensei que você fosse me atacar ou coisa parecida. Então eu... bem... eu estuporei você. Provavelmente você perdeu a memória quando caiu e bateu a cabeça. – terminei num lamento e me sentei ao lado dele, desanimada. A culpa era minha. Dei um sorriso amarelo esperando que ele fosse pelo menos rir da situação, mas ganhei um olhar fuzilante, obviamente. – Você me disse antes de desmaiar que me conhecia, mas eu não me lembro de você. – Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente, com o olhar perdido, provavelmente pensando na situação e eu com o olhar fixo sobre ele. Começava a ficar agoniada com aquela situação. Tudo nele me lembrava alguém que eu conhecia, mas não sabia quem e ele mesmo não sabia quem era. Estávamos numa situação muito complicada. Era a pior sensação do mundo.

- O que eu faço agora? – Ele disse ao lançar o olha para o chão, mexendo as mãos, muito inquieto.

- Pelo que me pareceu, você morava aqui no meu porão. Como a casa era abandonada, não sei, talvez você fosse um mendigo, não sei. De qualquer forma, não vou mandar você embora. Até recuperar a memória é melhor você ficar aqui, mas vai ter que ser escondido, ok? Não quero que minha família saiba sobre você. Darei um jeito de ajudá-lo.

- Tudo bem. – Ele me olhou e concordou com a cabeça, mas sem parecer muito mais aliviado em saber que eu não o deixaria desamparado. Sua expressão desapontada e preocupada me deixava igual.

- É minha obrigação já que você deve estar assim por minha culpa. – Permaneci de cabeça baixa, muito sem jeito. Estava me sentindo extremamente culpada e a idéia de ter estragado a vida de alguém me enchia de remorso e terror. Só me restava ajudá-lo. – Vamos comer alguma coisa e depois acho melhor você tomar um banho, não acha? – disse tentando não parecer indelicada, com um pequeno sorriso. Ele estava muito sujo como se estivesse há anos dormindo no chão, o que poderia ser verdade. A barba e os cabelos longos, a roupa velha e rasgada.. Ele deveria ser mesmo um desabrigado que vivia na casa abandonada.

- É, você tem razão. Parece que eu não andava em lugares muito limpos. – Ele disse com um riso seco, parecendo menos chateado. Levantamo-nos do sofá. – Eu não quero comer nada, só quero mesmo tomar um banho.

- Está bem. – concordei e o levei até o banheiro do primeiro andar. Peguei uma camisa de Rony que eu usava para dormir e uma bermuda de Harry que estava perdida entre minhas coisas. Entreguei as peças de roupa para o homem sem nome. – Tem uma caixa no armário com um barbeador que Harry deixou aqui e uma tesoura. Se quiser cortar o cabelo e fazer a barba... – Eu poderia fazer aquilo com minha varinha, mas achei melhor não me aproximar tanto assim dele. Mas torci para que ele o fizesse. Talvez sem a barba eu o reconhecesse. Ele só concordou com a cabeça e entrou no banheiro.

Fui para o segundo andar arrumar o quarto de visitas para que ele pudesse ficar lá. Peguei um travesseiro e algumas cobertas e as coloquei sobre a cama. Parei para pensar no que eu estava fazendo. Colocar um estranho na minha casa. Eu poderia estar correndo sério perigo. Pensei na hipótese dele estar mentindo e ser apenas um louco psicopata armando pra cima de mim para me atacar quando eu estivesse despreparada. Mas o olhar dele... Aquele olhar perdido não parecia de um louco psicopata mentiroso. Parecia realmente de uma pessoa apenas confusa e perdida. O meu remorso obrigava-me a arriscar. Terminei de arrumar a cama e fui para a minha suíte, que era ao lado. Arrumei minha cama e sem tirar a roupa do corpo me joguei nela, mergulhando entre minhas cobertas quentinhas. As mesmas que eu usava na Toca desde o início de minha adolescência e que eu tinha feito questão de trazer, assim como alguns móveis do meu antigo quarto. Finalmente estava descansando meu corpo depois de um longo e cansativo dia. A única coisa que desejava era poder, na minha primeira noite, dormir naquela enorme cama tranqüilamente, mas meus planos tinham mudado. E ainda faltava algo: um banho reconfortante. Peguei uma camisola e fui para o banheiro. A idéia de um banheiro só meu, no meu quarto, era fantástica. Queria ficar na banheira relaxando, mas se eu ficasse parada em um lugar por mais de 3 minutos seguidos com certeza eu dormiria. Era melhor só uma ducha. Uma ducha de água quente. Foi o que eu fiz. A única coisa que relaxava meus músculos tensos era água quente. Depois de vinte minutos embaixo do chuveiro, me vesti. Penteava meus cabelos na frente do espelho quando fechei meus olhos e lembrei da Toca novamente. Se estivesse lá naquele momento já estaria escutando Rony gritar que eu deveria me pentear em meu quarto e não no banheiro pois havia outras pessoas na casa. Ali não. Aquele banheiro era só meu, a casa era só minha. Teoricamente, já que eu tinha um pequeno visitante inesperado. Lembrei dele. Prendi meus cabelos rapidamente, vesti um robe e estava indo para a porta quando escutei uma voz exaltada no corredor.

- Gina! Onde você está?

Corri para fora e o homem veio em minha direção.

- Eu não conheço essa casa! Não sabia para onde ir.

- Desculpe... – disse com a voz baixa enquanto eu o encarava, distraída. Ele percebeu que eu o olhava estranhamente, mas não pude me conter.

- O que houve? – Ele perguntou, desconfiado com minha atitude.

Não pude responder. Escutei a voz dele bem distante, mas não consegui responder. Meu pensamento estava muito distante enquanto eu o fitava cada vez mais intensamente. Agora eu podia vê-lo bem, limpo e sem aquela enorme barba que cobria seu rosto. Aquele fino rosto branco, quase pálido, aqueles olhos acinzentados, aquele cabelo loiro platinado... Não pude acreditar. Não podia ser quem eu estava pensando. Seria muito... estranho. Logo ele, não... Recusei-me a acreditar. Era impossível. Era muita coincidência. Mais, era horrível!

- O que houve, Ginevra? Por que você está me olhando assim? – Começou a ficar impaciente.

Ele indagava e eu apenas o olhava boquiaberta. Aquela voz... era ela mesma. A voz que me perturbou tanto em Hogwarts. Não só a mim, mas a todos os meus amigos e minha família. Era ele, sem dúvida. Draco Malfoy.

**N.A.: **É isso aí, mais um capítulo =) Ana Coelho, muito obrigada pela review! E não se preocupe, não deixarei. Continue acompanhando e mandando reviews. Mandem reviews, plz! Beijos! :)


	3. Aproximação

Capítulo 3

Aproximação

- Você... eu sei quem você é... – sibilei, antes que pudesse perceber que tinha falado num tom alto demais para apenas um pensamento.

- Você sabe quem eu sou?! – Ele indagou exasperado com seus olhos saltando sobre mim, sacudindo-me pelos ombros. Parecia desesperado. – Me diga, então! Talvez me ajude a lembrar.

- Ei, calma aí! – falei, tirando as mãos dele do meu ombro para que ele parasse de me balançar. Encarei-o desconfiada, achando aquilo estranho demais. Não sabia se devia falar tudo ou não. E se fosse tudo uma armação dele? Afinal, ele não era a pessoa mais confiável do mundo e dele eu poderia esperar qualquer coisa, mesmo sem parecer ter um motivo coerente.

Em meio as lembranças da adolescência, meus pensamentos se confundiam. Eu não sabia o que fazer e, para piorar, ele me encarava com aquele olhar tão confuso quanto profundo. Dei uns passos para trás.

- Diga alguma coisa, Ginevra. – Ele pediu mais calmo e eu continuei muda. Ele se aproximou e novamente me tocou nos ombros, coisa que sinceramente me incomodou, não sei o porquê. – Eu preciso saber quem eu sou. Por favor...

- Tira as mãos de mim. – ordenei de súbito, vendo em minha frente exatamente o Draco Malfoy que eu detestava desde sempre. Ele obedeceu parecendo meio confuso e me lançou um olhar de quem estava se sentindo ofendido. Ele era o Malfoy e eu não o queria próximo de mim, não podia confiar nele. Surgiu em minha mente, então, que aquilo só poderia ser um plano. Ele só podia estar fingindo ter perdido a memória e estava planejando algo. Fechei o rosto, encarando-o com aversão. – Já sei quem você é, por isso é melhor você me dizer a verdade logo. Se isso é uma armação sua para me fazer mal é melhor você ir embora que eu...

Ele pareceu não acreditar no que eu dizia. Tentou dizer alguma coisa, indignado, mas desistiu. Apenas balançou a cabeça e virou-se, me dando as costas.

- Eu vou embora. – Escutei-o murmurar. Corri e fiquei a sua frente antes que ele desse mais um passo.

- Por que agora eu descobri o seu plano, não é? – perguntei, muito preocupada em atacar primeiro.

- Que plano?! – Ele indagou sobressaltado, jogando o corpo na minha direção, me fazendo recuar. – Olha pra mim, você acha que eu tenho um plano contra você?! Eu nem ao menos sei quem eu sou! – Encarou-me por alguns segundos como se estivesse esperando que eu dissesse algo, mas decepcionou-se porque eu permaneci calada. – Já vi que eu sou alguém de quem você não gosta muito. É melhor eu ir.

Ele passou por mim de cabeça baixa. Parei para pensar e imaginei que ele não poderia estar mentindo. Aquele jeito não era de um Malfoy. Parecia tão indefeso e perdido. Corri escada abaixo atrás dele e já na sala segurei-o pelo braço e ele parou, virando-se de volta pra mim.

- Eu me equivoquei, me desculpe. Você deve ficar. Vamos nos sentar e eu te contarei quem você é.

Ele primeiro me encarou pensativo e logo estendeu um sorriso largo de satisfação.

- Obrigado. – disse e eu respondi com um outro sorriso.

Fomos até o sofá, onde havíamos estado há pouco. Trocamos mais uns sorrisos e com o silêncio constrangedor ele começou a mexer nervosamente nos próprios dedos. Já havia percebido que ele fazia isso quando estava ansioso. Dei um longo suspiro e, indo direto ao assunto, expliquei quase tudo que pude e achei conveniente para ele. Preferi excluir alguns detalhes de sua vida que pudessem deixá-lo muito humilhado, ou melhor, as coisas que eu mais detestava nele, como seu envolvimento com Voldemort. Por esse meu critério, acabei falando muito pouco. Tinha que ter cuidado. Se ele lembrasse de suas tendências a Comensal da Morte naquele momento, as coisas não ficariam boas para mim.

- Então, consegue se lembrar de algo? – perguntei esperançosa de que aquele fatos pudessem ajudá-lo de alguma forma. Ele apenas fez um sinal de não com a cabeça, encarando as próprias mãos.

- É estranho... – Levou suas mãos na direção de seu rosto, repousando-o entre elas. – Eu lembro de feitiços, me lembro de algumas coisas que aprendi, mas nenhum rosto, nenhum nome, nenhum lugar.

Eu pus minha mão em suas costas, afagando-lhe em solidariedade e ele apenas levantou o rosto para mim e respirou fundo, chateado. Resolvi mudar de assunto e tentar distraí-lo.

- E é verdade, você não era uma pessoa muito simpática. Nem um pouco mesmo...

Ele crispou os lábios como se tivesse se irritado por eu ter dito isso. Eu só havia sido honesta.

- Então, estudamos juntos em Hogwarts, eu era de uma família rica que você não sabe onde está, não nos dávamos bem, como nossas famílias, e eu era, como você disse, "metido e arrogante". É isso?. – terminou debochado, imitando minha voz.

- É isso sim. – Ri com ele.

- Bom, pelo menos estamos chegando em algum lugar... ou não. – disse com um riso seco.

Ficamos por mais algum tempo conversando. Ele me explicava algumas cenas que vinham em sua mente, sempre com muita luz e sons, como ele explicou, estridentes demais para suportar. Para mim, ele lembrava-se da guerra, mas nada falei. E conforme ele falava eu sentia mais que ele realmente estava perdido e não seria capaz de me fazer mal. E, confesso, começava a criar uma pequena simpatia por ele.

- E como eu não poderia gozar de vocês? – Ele falou rindo e pegou uma mecha de meus cabelos. – Olha a cor do seu cabelo, parece ferrugem mesmo.

- Não parece, não! É só ruivo! – Segurei o riso, fazendo uma cara de zangada ao encará-lo e ele riu ainda mais. Sua provocação agora não me irritava tanto.

Ele olhou meu cabelo em sua mão como se estivesse analisando-o e depois me fitou quase sério.

- Mas é uma bela cor de ferrugem. Muito bonita mesmo.

Tentei disfarçar o rubor virando o rosto pro outro lado, prendendo o sorriso.

Draco ia continuar a dizer algo quando, de repente, escutamos um barulho. Ele se virou em direção a porta, que parecia ser a origem do som. Era a campainha. Senti um calafrio horrível. Olhei desesperada para Draco, e do Draco pra porta. Quem iria me visitar aquela hora da noite?

- Gina? Você está em casa? – gritaram de lá de fora e o som entrou pela janela. Gelei. Era Harry.

* * *

**N.A.: **Tá aí esse terceiro pequeno capítulo, espero que gostem. Ana Coelho, obrigada pela review! Fico feliz que esteja gostando e espero que goste desse também. Logo logo mando o próximo capítulo. E espero reviews! Besous :*


	4. Bom, é isso Então vamos lá!

Capítulo 4

Bom, é isso. Então... vamos lá!

Levantei-me desesperada do sofá sem saber o que fazer. As vozes de Draco me perguntando quem era que estava na porta e a de Harry gritando da varanda se misturavam, deixando-me mais perdida. Harry, além de gritar, começou a tocar a campainha mais insistente. Olhando em volta procurando uma solução, encarei Draco. Ele era o meu problema naquele momento. Harry não poderia vê-lo de maneira alguma ali e eu tinha que escondê-lo. Num estalo, agarrei a mão dele.

- Venha comigo. – Eu disse e o puxei em direção ao porão.

Peguei minha varinha e, abrindo a entrada do porão, obriguei-o a entrar lá e permanecer em silêncio. Ele perguntava o que estava acontecendo e eu apenas dizia que explicaria depois. Naquele momento eu só queria esconder aquele loiro desmemoriado. Draco, contrariado, entrou no porão resmungando. Lembrou-me o velho Malfoy da época de Hogwarts. Sempre reclamando quando recebia ordens. Eu suspirei aliviada ao fechar a portinha do porão já com ele dentro e colocar a cadeira por cima. Corri até a porta. Respirei fundo para que Harry não percebesse minha agitação e abri a porta com o sorriso mais falso de _está tudo bem_ que eu poderia ter feito. Infelizmente ele não fora suficiente porque a primeira coisa que Harry perguntara foi se tinha alguma coisa errada. Respondi balançando a cabeça negativamente e sorrindo ainda. Harry mal esperou que eu dissesse algo e entrou, olhando para cada canto da casa que estava ao seu alcance visual, muito desconfiado.

- Tem certeza que está tudo bem? – Ele perguntou ao dar mais uma olhada pela sala e se sentar no sofá. – Você demorou tanto para abrir a porta.

- Claro que sim, Harry! – Não disfarcei a impaciência. Ele não poderia ter aparecido numa hora mais inconveniente. – Eu estava no meu quarto pronta para dormir, o que você quer?

- Ah... eu acho que esqueci minha varinha aqui. – respondeu olhando em volta.

De repente, para minha surpresa, ele se levantou do sofá e se direcionou para a cadeira sobre o porão. Eu o olhava apreensiva. _"Que beleza!",_ pensei com ironia, sentindo gotículas de suor se formarem em minha testa.

- Ei, Gina, já percebeu isso aqui? – indagou ele, apontando sem muita atenção para o alçapão. Fiquei sem ação. Simplesmente o encarei de boca aberta. Quando ele ameaçou se agachar para ver melhor percebi o perigo que corria e tive que agir rápido.

- Ahm, Harry! Acho que eu vi sua varinha lá em cima. Vamos lá?

O moreno deu um sorriso concordante e veio até mim, enquanto eu suspirava aliviada, puxando-o escadas acima. Ao entrarmos no quarto, lembrei-me de ter visto a tal varinha na cozinha. Respirei fundo mais uma vez para que o pouco de paciência que ainda me restava não acabasse e me voltei a Harry.

- Bem, acho melhor você procurar aqui em cima e eu lá embaixo, tá? – disse em tom de ordem e saí pela porta ignorando qualquer contestação vinda dele.

Corri até o porão. Levantei a portinha, mas não vi meu acobertado. Chamei-o com a voz extremamente baixa e ele apareceu. Mantinha uma feição muito aborrecida.

- Posso sair? – perguntou com os braços cruzados, olhando para cima.

- Você só sai daqui quando eu vir te chamar. – disse com a voz ainda baixa, olhando para trás verificando se Harry aparecera.

- Por que?! – indagava com irritação. Ele voltava a assumir sua personalidade de Malfoy irritante. – Quem é aquele cara?

- Harry Potter. Vocês não podem se ver. Eu te falei dele, vocês se odeiam. Harry NUNCA poderia descobrir que eu escondi você aqui.

- Ah... – Pareceu convencido, mas não muito satisfeito. – Mas o que tem ele com sua vida?

Eu havia contado para ele que Harry era seu inimigo no colégio e que os dois tiveram muitos problemas. Eu só não havia dito que era envolvendo Voldemort e a guerra. Haveria um tempo certo para ele saber as coisas mais sérias. E também não achei necessário ele saber que Harry era meu namorado. Sem saber o que dizer, fingi não ter ouvido sua pergunta e me levantei do chão.

- Eu já vou. Fique quietinho.

Ele ia dizer algo, mas abaixei a tampa da entrada do porão na cara dele. Fui até a cozinha e peguei a varinha que meu _querido_ namorado deixara ali e voltei para sala. Ia subir as escadas quando o vi descendo.

- Não está lá em cima, Gina. – disse ao vir em minha direção e encarou minhas mãos. – Ah, está aí com você. – Sorriu e eu fiz o mesmo entregando sua varinha.

- Bem, acho que agora você pode ir. – falei tentando não parecer indelicada, com um sorriso amarelo nos lábios.

- Está me expulsando? – Ele indagou, voltando com o olhar desconfiado, me abraçando carinhosamente.

Arrependi-me pela forma que o estava tratando. Estava nervosa com toda a situação, mas não queria ser estúpida com ele. Sorri e ele levou as mãos sobre meus cabelos, acarinhando-me. Eu adorava quando ele fazia aquilo. Harry sempre era daquela maneira comigo. Meigo e carinhoso. Eu só desejava gostar mais daquilo, como no início de nosso namoro. Ele era tudo que eu queria antes. Não entendia porque agora não sentia o mesmo amor, a mesma paixão. Ele apertou o abraço e me beijou o ombro.

- Não, Harry... Está tarde e eu preciso ir dormir. Amanhã tenho treino.

- Eu poderia dormir aqui... com você. Amanhã te levo pro treino.

- Nem pense nisso. Preciso descansar. – interrompi-o, percebendo suas intenções num pequeno sorriso malicioso que abrira em sua face. – Você vai embora. – Afastei-me do abraço e o empurrei até a porta. – Tchauzinho, Harry.

Dei-lhe um beijo rápido e abri a porta. Ele, decepcionado, me beijou com vontade e foi embora. Quando vi-o passar pelo jardim, fechei a porta e me apoiei nela, respirando aliviada. O perigo passara e por sorte nada havia acontecido. Sem querer, olhei para o porão e vi a portinha ligeiramente levantada. Quando me aproximei ela se fechou. Eu estava sendo vigiada.

- O que pensa que está fazendo, seu fofoqueiro? – perguntei irritada ao abrir o porão. Ele saiu de lá com uma sobrancelha erguida e ar superior como se eu fosse insignificante demais para ele me dar atenção.

- Fiquei curioso de ver esse tal Potter. – afirmou sem me encarar. – Por que você não disse que ele é seu namoradinho?

- Ele não é! Digo, ele é... Mas o que você tem a ver com isso? – Comecei a me irritar de verdade. Odiava que ficassem me questionando. Ele não tinha direito de se meter na minha vida.

- Eu?! – Ele indagou como se estivesse ouvindo algo absurdo. – Claro que nada!

Bufei zangada e fui pisando duro até a cozinha pegar um copo de água. Ele veio atrás de mim. Aproximou-se como quem não queria nada. Era esperto demais.

- Você está com ele há muito tempo?

- Achei que você não tivesse nada a ver com minha vida. – Encarei-o, com um sorriso debochado.

- É só curiosidade. Eu vou ficar aqui com você, queria saber mais sobre sua vida. – afirmou sem me encarar e eu dei de ombros. Realmente não havia nada de mais nele querer saber se Harry era meu namorado.

- Mais de dois anos. – eu disse, dando uma golada no copo.

- Parece uma vida. Pena que você não goste dele. – afirmou seguro de si como se tivesse certeza daquilo e pegou um copo d'água pra ele também.

- O QUE?! – indaguei, cuspindo toda a água que estava na boca e acabei me engasgando. Tossia sem parar enquanto ele dava leves tapinhas nas minhas costas. Assim que recuperei-me da crise de tosse, desvencilhei-me do loiro que me segurava e o encarei muito séria, sem acreditar nas coisas que ele estava falando. – Por que você diz isso?

- Quando você estava com ele não parecia nada feliz. E agora que está falando dele parece bem desanimada.

- Pare de falar besteiras ou eu te expulso da minha casa! – gritei mais irritada do que deveria e voltei para o meu quarto.

Draco veio atrás de mim, mas quando eu entrei no meu quarto fechei a porta na cara dele. Ele bateu na porta, mas eu não respondi. Apenas fui pra minha cama e me deitei, tentando dormir o mais rápido possível. Havia tido um dia bem difícil. Como se não bastasse achar Draco morando no meu porão sem memória, ele ainda ousava se meter na minha vida e adivinhar meus pensamentos. Era o primeiro dia em minha casa e ele já estava me irritando profundamente. Mas uma pergunta me deixou com os olhos abertos por um bom tempo: Que diabos Draco estava fazendo no meu porão? Por mais que eu pensasse, não encontrava uma resposta clara e coerente.

●O●

Acordei naquela manhã com o maldito despertador tocando irritantemente. Com aquele invento dos gêmeos realmente não havia como se manter ao menos sonolenta. Aquela voz irritante era pior que um berrador enviado por minha mãe quando fazíamos alguma travessura em Hogwarts. Dei um soco nele para que parasse de fazer barulho e levantei da cama. Naquele dia em especial eu havia acordado com um péssimo humor sem saber ao certo porque. Havia tido muitos sonhos estranhos. Caminhava lentamente até o banheiro com minhas pantufas de coruja que eu ganhara de Harry quando percebi que havia dormido com o robe. Estranhei. Eu nunca me esquecia de tirar o robe. Minha mente ainda estava muito lenta e não recordava-me muito bem da noite anterior, mas não me importei. Fui me arrumar para o treino. Enquanto tomava uma ducha, fechei por alguns segundos os meus olhos. Sempre que estava com muito sono fazia isso. Por pouco não dormia em pé. Recordei-me do meu sonho. Malfoy... Draco Malfoy?! Por que sonhara com ele? Foi então que tudo veio em minha mente como um flash. Draco, meu porão, Harry, meu robe. Não havia sido um sonho! Tudo havia acontecido. Terminei meu banho e me arrumei o mais rápido possível. Corri até o quarto de visitas. Bati na porta uma vez e ninguém respondeu. Bati outra vez. Novamente ninguém respondeu. Irritei-me logo e abri a porta, entrando sem pedir licença. Ele ainda estava dormindo. _"Um tremendo folgado!"_, pensei com meu mau-humor fora do comum. Aproximei-me da cama. Parei ao vê-lo. Tentei dar meia volta e sair dali, mas não consegui. Estática, encarava-o dormindo. Era um tremendo folgado _lindo_! Parecia ter se mexido a noite toda porque não estava mais coberto e sua cabeça totalmente fora do travesseiro. Só usava a cueca samba-canção azul de Harry que eu havia emprestado. Mais nele, não pude negar, ficava realmente muito melhor do que em Harry. Quando percebi o que estava fazendo girei nos calcanhares com muito sacrifício e voltei para a porta. Com a cara mais cínica possível, bati na porta com força para que ele acordasse. Ele levantou-se assustado, ficando de joelhos na cama, olhando em volta.

- Bom dia. – falei sorrindo, com apenas a cabeça para dentro do quarto. Ele virou-se para trás, me olhando. Sorriu ao me ver. – Posso entrar?

- Lógico que sim. – Saiu da cama e veio até mim.

- Dormiu bem? – perguntei usando de toda minha força para não olhar muito para ele.

Agora que estava em pé vi perfeitamente seu corpo. Seu físico perfeito, seus braços, seu abdômen... Reprovei-me imediatamente. O que estava havendo comigo?

- Sim. Acho que é mais fácil dormir quando não se tem nada na mente, muito menos lembranças. – Ele falou num tom desanimado, mas rimos. Como ele conseguia fazer piada com aquilo? Eu, no lugar dele, estaria desesperada.

- Só vim te falar que eu vou trabalhar agora. Pode ficar a vontade aqui. Tem comida na geladeira e no armário. Só não saia da casa de jeito nenhum. Não abra a porta para ninguém e caso alguém apareça, seja quem for, se esconda.

- Sim, senhora! – Ele brincou, curvando o corpo, e eu ri.

- Quando eu chegar vamos sair pra comprar umas roupas pra você. Não pode ficar pra sempre com essas. – Apontei distraidamente para ele. Ah sim, poderia ficar para sempre com aquela roupa, eu não me importaria.

- Mas eu não tenho dinheiro...

- Não tem problema. – Eu o interrompi já sabendo que ele diria isso. – Depois resolvemos isso. Eu tirei sua memória e não tem como eu pagar isso.

- É verdade. Você está me devendo. – Ele afirmou ao se sentar na cama novamente com um sorriso de espertalhão.

- Não exagere. Até mais tarde. – Acenei e dei-lhe as costas, saindo pela porta, escutando apenas um "até". Tudo aquilo parecia tão surreal. Eu me despedindo do Malfoy na minha casa para ir trabalhar.

●**O●**

O treino havia sido um dos mais exaustivos da temporada, mas eu não me importava. Dava o melhor de mim. Era o que eu adorava fazer. Por ter sido um treino muito duro, acabou terminando mais cedo. Daria tempo de levar Draco para comprar algumas roupas. Eu havia acabado de comprar a casa e alguns móveis e sabia que ao comprar as roupas para Draco acabaria com todo o dinheiro que havia guardado. Mas não havia outra solução. Eu tinha que ajudá-lo.

Ao chegar em casa, fitei o jardim que estava ainda mais lindo. Jorge realmente havia feito um ótimo trabalho. Abri a porta e me deparei com uma sala vazia, quente e extremamente agradável. A lareira estava acesa e o ambiente estava perfeito para descansar. Encarei meu sofá que parecia uma opção tentadora. Fui até a cozinha e não vi ninguém. Onde o Malfoy estaria? Subi e fui até o quarto de visitas. Abri a porta vagarosamente e o vi, sentado na cama, de costas para a porta. Sua cabeça apoiada pelas mãos. Resmungava algo incompreensível até que eu me aproximei.

- Por que eu não me lembro de quem eu sou?... – Ele perguntava a si mesmo angustiado. Senti um aperto em meu peito. Se ainda pudesse estar com dúvidas da veracidade de sua amnésia, elas haviam desaparecido nesse momento. Ele estava sofrendo com aquilo e aquela situação também me fazia mal. Sentei-me ao lado dele e apenas espalmei minha mão em suas costas largas, com um pequeno carinho. Ele surpreendeu-se, mas depois pouco pareceu se importar com minha presença. – Ginevra, eu preciso me lembrar. Eu preciso...

- Draco, você vai se lembrar. Se tivesse sido por causa de algum feitiço seria mais fácil. Queria te ajudar, queria mesmo, mas não há nada que eu possa fazer. Só podemos esperar.

- Eu sei, mas essa sensação de vazio é horrível. Eu só espero que minha memória volte logo.

- Eu também. – disse sem olhá-lo. Assim como ele, eu desejava que ele se recordasse de quem era e do que fazia em meu porão. Eu precisava saber. – Mas agora vamos esquecer isso. Faremos umas compras pra você.

Ele sorriu e se levantou da cama. Parecia mais confortado, mas ainda aborrecido. Fui até meu quarto e peguei uma capa negra e suficientemente grande para que ele pudesse se cobrir por completo. Entreguei a ele. Não poderíamos sair assim, sem disfarce e nos arriscar a tal ponto de alguém reconhecê-lo.

**N.A.: **Mais um capítulo antes do carnaval! Agora só depois pq eu não sou de ferro, haha. Espero que gostem. Ana, muito obrigada pela review! não sabe como é importante ^^ espero que goste desse capítulo também. besous :*


	5. Uma vida a dois

Capítulo 5

Uma vida à dois

Em poucos minutos estávamos no Beco Diagonal. Por mais que as fuligens me incomodassem, Pó de Flu era um dos meus meios de transporte preferidos. Draco resmungou um pouco, mas preferi ignorá-lo. Mal humor de Malfoy viajando de Pó de Flu, sem novidades para mim. Pensei em ir a Madame Malkin, mas não era uma boa idéia. Ela poderia reconhecê-lo e lá sempre tinha alguém conhecido. Fomos então a uma outra loja nova de roupas. Ela parecia boa, não muito cara e, principalmente, sem conhecidos, que era o melhor.

Após tirar algumas medidas, o simpático senhor alto e magro, dono de óculos pequeninos que em nada pareciam ajudá-lo, subiu as escadas e foi para o que parecia seu local de trabalho. Enquanto o esperávamos fui olhar alguns vestidos belíssimos. Belíssimos e, infelizmente, caros de mais para mim. Já estava gastando dinheiro demais com as roupas do Malfoy e não só isso, agora gastaria com a despesa de duas pessoas. Vestidos novos iriam ter que esperar. Com um muxoxo, voltei para onde Draco estava. Sorri ao surpreendê-lo a me fitar.

- O que foi? – indaguei curiosa.

- Não é nada. – Ele disse rapidamente e voltou o olhar para o topo das escadas, de onde o velho senhor descia, deixando-me ligeiramente confusa.

- Aqui estão. – Ele me entregou parte dos grandes pacotes e deu o resto para Draco. – Se por acaso algo não estiver lhe caindo bem, venha que eu consertarei.

Correspondi ao seu sorriso enquanto equilibrava os pacotes com uma mão e pegava o dinheiro com a outra. Ao entregar os devidos galeões, que não foram poucos, saímos dali e fomos tomar algo n'O Caldeirão Furado. Eu não gostava muito daquele bar, mas sabia que ali eu não encontraria ninguém conhecido que pudesse reconhecer Draco. Sentamo-nos em uma mesa mais ao canto, por via das dúvidas, e pensei em pedir cervejas amanteigadas, mas mudei de idéia. Doses de hidromel cairiam bem para relaxar depois do meu dia duro de treino. Draco aprovou a idéia. Disse que cerveja amanteigada era coisa de adolescente. Enquanto tomávamos nossa bebida, falei para ele do meu trabalho e da Harpias de Holyhead, que ele jurou achar o nome conhecido. Depois fui tentando fazer com que ele recordasse de algo, falando algumas coisas que ele não parecia lembrar. Ele apenas balançava a cabeça em sinal de negativo, me deixando angustiada. Eu sabia que não poderia deixá-lo para sempre na minha casa, no entanto, enquanto ele estivesse assim, eu não poderia deixá-lo só. Eu estava numa enrascada na qual eu mesma havia me metido e na qual não estava muito preocupada em sair naquele momento.

- Eu só consigo lembrar de uma luz vindo em minha direção. E também de...

Ele parou pensativo. Parecia esforçar-se mais do que podia. Virou o rosto e me encarou com um olhar indecifrável. Pedi para que ele me dissesse, mas continuou calado. Aquilo me afligiu de tal forma que não pude me conter.

- Conte logo, Malfoy, não faça isso comigo!

Levantei-me um pouco da cadeira e me inclinei para frente no intuito de me aproximar dele.

- Eu me lembro de mortes. E de fogo, caos...

Ele apertou a testa com os olhos cerrados. Parecia sentir dor.

- Pare, pare. É melhor se acalmar um pouco. Na hora certa você vai se lembrar.

Sorri para ele como um modo de incentivá-lo. Ele precisava muito daquilo. Parecia estar muito abatido e confuso. Jamais imaginaria Draco Malfoy naquela situação.

Conversamos um pouco mais e voltamos para a casa. Corremos para o quarto arrumar as roupas dele na pequena cômoda de seu quarto. _Seu_ quarto? Não, quarto de visitas. Ele abria os pacotes e examinava cada peça de roupa. Eram basicamente todas roupas simples somente para ficar em casa e algumas outras para caso ele precisasse sair. Eu abri o último pacote e fiquei um tanto sem-graça ao ver cuecas de cores diferentes. Disfarcei um riso e ele rapidamente tirou-as da minha mão e as colocou de novo dentro de um pacote.

- Obrigado, Ginevra. Não sei o que eu faria se não fosse por você. – Ele falava num tom quase doce que me encantou. Um tom tão diferente de um Malfoy.

- Tudo bem. É o meu dever te ajudar. E me chame de Gina, só Gina.

Sorrimos um para o outro e ficamos em silêncio durante alguns minutos, enquanto dobrávamos cada peça. Nossos olhares se encontravam as vezes me deixando, confesso, muito sem jeito. Ao terminar, me levantei da cama e o chamei para jantarmos.

Após a refeição, ficamos sentados no sofá em frente a lareira conversando. Eu contava algumas situações engraçadas de minha infância e ele apenas ria. Não tinha o que dizer. Não tinha recordações para dividir. Senti um vento frio entrar pela janela aberta. Tremi e me abracei distraidamente, pensando em nossa conversa. Draco apenas me encarou e correu até a janela, fechando-a. Quando pensei que ele voltaria para se sentar escutei passos apressados na escada. Segundos depois escutei os mesmos passos se aproximando. Vi-o com uma coberta nas mãos. Entregou-me. Como ele poderia ser tão gentil e atencioso? Sorri em agradecimento e me cobri. Ele brincou dizendo que era natural de um cavalheiro como ele. Rimos e vi que ele também estava com frio. A lareira parecia não adiantar muito. Peguei a outra ponta da coberta e joguei em cima dele. Inconscientemente me aproximei mais. Não entendia como tinha coragem de agir daquela forma com ele. Mal o havia conhecido e já estávamos dividindo uma coberta no meu sofá. Mas, de alguma estranha forma, eu sentia uma grande confiança nele. Sabia que ele não me faria mal. Talvez por saber que ele estava muito dependente de mim. Ao nos acomodarmos novamente, ele, surpreendendo-me, pediu para que eu continuasse a contar sobre minha infância. Disse que se não pudesse se lembrar da própria, gostaria de conhecer a minha. Falei de meus irmãos e o quanto eles o odiavam. Ele apenas ria.

- Parece ser divertido ter uma família tão grande. Lógico, é complicado. Muitas pessoas para dividirem pouco dinheiro, todo mundo acaba tendo menos do que poderia ter, mas ainda assim deve ser divertido. Ter família... – Ele comentou fitando o fogo.

- Nem sempre. Eu me sentia sempre muita vigiada em todos os sentidos. Na escola, com os meus namoros. Sempre se metiam na minha vida e isso sempre me incomodou. Por isso me senti tão realizada ao comprar essa casa. É como meu grito de independência. Posso, definitivamente, dizer que sou dona do meu próprio nariz!

Terminei rindo e ele apenas me encarou. Da mesma forma que havia me encarado na loja de roupas. Não entendi.

- O que é? – Não resisti em perguntar.

- Nada. – Ele apressou-se em responder e desviar o olhar do meu. Ri confusa, mas não podia dizer que não gostava de perceber que ele me olhava. Era, de certa forma, interessante...

- Acho que está na hora de dormir, não é? Amanhã acordarei cedo.

- Sim sim. Vamos.

Levantamo-nos e fomos até o andar de cima. Acompanhei-o até o quarto, onde, perto da porta, nos despedimos com um sorriso de boa noite. Depois fui para o meu quarto. Deitada em minha cama, lutava com meus pensamentos para que eles parassem de colocar apenas a imagem de Draco em minha mente. Aquilo não podia dar em boa coisa. Não mesmo.

●**O●**

E os dias foram se passando muito rapidamente. Quando nos demos conta já havia passado mais de um mês que Draco morava na minha casa. Nos dávamos muito bem. Às vezes discutíamos com pequenas coisas. Eu com meu gênio Weasley e ele com fortes traços de sua personalidade Malfoy. O orgulho, o sarcasmo e o deboche transbordavam naturalmente dele. Aquilo me irritava tanto, mas valia a pena. Toda a noite ficávamos no sofá perto da lareira com a coberta, conversando sobre tudo que podíamos conversar. Nunca faltava assunto para nós. Quando não havia assunto para conversarmos sobre, sempre havia um para discutirmos. E mesmo com as discussões que me tiravam do sério, nunca imaginei que pudesse passar noites tão divertidas. Mesmo no sofá apenas conversando, me divertia como há tempos não fazia. Por sorte também não havia recebido visitas surpresas de Harry e de ninguém mais. Só via meu namorado algumas vezes quando ele me visitava nos treinos ou quando eu passava para visitar meus pais e ele estava lá. Assim, eu e o Malfoy ficávamos mais a vontade em casa.

●**O●**

Era tarde da noite de sábado e não nos preocupávamos com a hora de dormir já que no outro dia eu não precisaria acordar cedo. Draco me contava que não lembrava de nada mais a não ser a cena de pessoas correndo, gritando e outras desmaiadas. Perguntou-me se eu saberia o motivo e eu preferi dizer apenas que ele provavelmente havia estado na guerra. Tive que explicá-lo que a guerra havia acontecido por causa de Voldemort. Contei-lhe como aquele maldito bruxo havia feito tantas maldades e porque queria tanto matar Harry. Evidentemente não contei sobre ele e sua família estar no meio dos seguidores de Voldemort. Perguntou-me então sobre sua família e, surpresa, não soube o que dizer.

- Bem, eles também participaram da guerra, mas sinceramente não sei onde eles estão. – contei realmente a verdade que eu conhecia. Nunca quis saber se os Malfoy estavam em Azkaban, se haviam morrido ou sido perdoados.

Ele pareceu desanimado. Eu passei a mão em seus cabelos e apoiei minha cabeça em seu ombro. Só então me dei conta do quanto estávamos próximos um do outro. Nossos corpos se encostavam. Calafrios me subiram pela espinha. Não estava agindo corretamente. Acima de tudo eu era comprometida e não estava agindo como tal. Afastei-me o máximo possível e ele percebeu.

- O que houve? – Ele perguntou, me fitando sem entender a atitude repentina.

- Não é nada... – Dei um sorriso amarelo e olhei para minhas próprias mãos.

- É por causa do Potter, não é?

Encarei-o com os olhos arregalados. Sua face me dizia que ele já sabia a resposta. Ameacei me levantar, mas ele me segurou pelo braço. Fitei-o. Ele ia dizer algo, mas calou-se e me soltou. Desejou-me apenas boa noite e voltou a olhar para a lareira. Desejei-lhe o mesmo e fui para o quarto. Como eu estava permitindo que as coisas tomassem aquele rumo? Tinha que dar um basta naquilo antes que as coisas piorassem ainda mais.

**N.A.:** Capítulo pós-carnaval. Espero que gostem ^^ Ana Coelho e Big Banana, obrigada pelas reviews! E obrigada as pessoas que adicionaram a história em seus favoritos, quais eu não estou conseguindo ver os nomes nesse momento rs. besous :*


	6. Visita à Toca

Capítulo 6

Visita à Toca

Acordei com o despertador e, ainda morrendo de sono, dei um soco para que ele parasse com aquele barulho infernal de todas as manhãs. Mal tinha dormido a noite de tanto peso na consciência. Estava cometendo muitos erros. Aquela história de acolher um Malfoy na minha casa e ainda ficar de conversas com ele todas as noites me pareceu um absurdo. Uma onda de sensatez parecia me invadir bem a tempo. Definitivamente estava na hora de acabar com toda aquela história. No entanto, eu simplesmente não podia expulsar aquele loiro desmemoriado da minha casa. Mas também não podia deixar que ele continuasse ali, correndo o risco de que Harry o visse quando resolvesse fazer uma de suas visitas surpresas que eu _adorava_. E se ele nunca recuperasse a memória e eu tivesse que morar com ele pra sempre? De certa forma não seria totalmente ruim... mas não, não seria possível. Estava tudo muito confuso em minha mente. Não sabia ao certo o que fazer e nem o que eu queria. Imaginei como todos ficariam se descobrissem o que eu estava fazendo. Provavelmente eu morreria.

Decidi, então, que a única coisa que me restava fazer era tentar descobrir o que ele fazia no meu porão para então pensar no que fazer com ele. E o faria sozinha, já que o cérebro do Malfoy não parecia querer colaborar. Mas por onde começar? Não sabia ao certo. Lembrei de meus irmãos ou até mesmo meu pai. Eles poderiam saber de algo a mais que eu não sabia sobre o Malfoy e a família dele. Tinha que conversar com eles. E se eu achasse os pais de Draco, ele já teria um lugar para ir e não precisaria ficar comigo, a causadora de seu problema. Pensar nisso me deu um aperto no estômago. Se descobrissem que eu deixei o filho deles sem memória me matariam. Eu não podia tirar aquele peso de minhas costas enquanto ele não se recuperasse, se isso fosse acontecer. Outra coisa que eu deveria fazer então era tentar fazer algo para que a memória dele voltasse. Mas tinha que ser uma coisa de cada vez.

Naquele momento mesmo arrumei-me rapidamente e fui pôr em prática minha ideia. Indo em direção às escadas, passei pelo quarto onde Draco deveria estar. Tinha que avisá-lo que iria sair. Abri a porta e o vi sentado na cama, vendo o bairro pela janela. Ele virou-se rapidamente em minha direção ao perceber que eu estava ali.

- Eu vou sair. Volto antes do almoço. – disse parada, perto da porta. Evitei olhá-lo diretamente. Ainda me sentia constrangida pela noite anterior e não só por isso. Para mim era difícil gesticular muitas palavras coerentes com ele daquela forma. Por que ele tinha que dormir sem blusa e exibir aquele corpo?

- Está bem. – Ele concordou dando de ombros e voltou-se para a janela. Estava frio como eu queria estar. Imaginei se seria pelo dia anterior. Provavelmente sim.

Eu queria ficar ali, mas não havia motivo. Sai, fechando a porta logo atrás de mim. Respirei fundo. Tinha que aprender a controlar meus sentimentos. Peguei minha bolsa e por Pó de Flu fui para a Toca. Envolvida por aquelas chamas verdes que mal pareciam me tocar, apareci na sala de minha antiga casa. Desci da lareira com cuidado e sacudiu minhas roupas para que a fuligem saísse. Observei o meu redor sorrindo, sentindo saudades da vida ali. Sempre pareceria meu lar. Senti um cheiro maravilhoso de bolo que vinha da cozinha. O cheiro da minha casa. Corri até lá e vi minha mãe e Hermione cozinhando.

- Cheguei em uma hora boa? – perguntei rindo e as duas sorriram ao me ver.

Minha mãe, em seus passos rápidos e curtos, veio até mim e me abraçou forte. Aquele abraço tão bom do qual eu sentia tanta falta, por mais que muitas vezes me deixasse sem ar. Como eu sentia falta dos cuidados dela.

- Gina... – Hermione abraçou-me logo depois. – Acabamos de assar um bolo de abóbora com amêndoas. Vai adorar.

- Com certeza. – concordei e olhei em volta. A casa estava muito silenciosa. Parecia vazia. – Onde estão os outros?

- Saíram. Foram jogar alguma coisa, acho que um jogo trouxa. Um tal de besquate, besquete...

- Basquete, Molly. – disse Hermione rindo e depois provou uma calda de cereja que estava no fogo.

- É, isso mesmo. Esses nomes trouxas são engraçados. – dizia sem parar de andar pela cozinha, pegando uma coisa aqui, deixando outra ali. – Somente Rony está lá em cima.

- Ótimo, vou subir pra conversar com ele. Depois venho falar com vocês.

Subi as escadas correndo até chegar no quarto de Rony, que agora era maior e tinha uma cama de casal. A porta estava entreaberta, então entrei sem pedir licença. Ele estava empilhando uns livros velhos no chão. Sorriu ao me ver.

- O que você quer aqui, garota? – indagou ao vir até mim e me abraçar. Fazia cara de mal, entre risos. Como eu o adorava. Era o irmão com quem eu mais brigava, mas eu o amava e o admirava imensamente.

- Vim ver meu irmãozinho lindo e saber como está. – Sorri ao me jogar na cama macia, mas ao lembrar que aquela não era só a cama de meu irmão como era também a cama onde ele e a esposa dormiam me levantei e sentei na ponta. Era mais fácil imaginá-lo como meu irmão do que como homem.

- Te conheço Gina. Fale logo. – Parou de braços cruzados, me encarando.

- Poxa Rony, não posso sentir saudades? – Fiz cara de ofendida, parecendo chateada. Ele se aproximou e bagunçou meus cabelos.

- Claro que pode. Como não sentir saudades desse seu irmão lindão aqui? – Abriu um sorriso convencido e eu joguei uma almofada em sua cara. Rimos e ele se jogou na cama como eu.

- Rony, ando tendo uns sonhos estranhos. – Deitei com a cabeça sobre seu abdômen e encarei o teto. – Sempre lembro da guerra... – disse sincera. Desde que Draco passara a morar comigo, eu sonhava quase sempre com as lembranças das últimas batalhas que vira.

- Não é fácil, mas temos que tentar esquecer. Hoje vivemos em paz, isso que importa. – Também encarava o teto, pensativo, enquanto mexia em meus cabelos. Para ele também não era fácil lembrar daquela época. Sempre que falávamos de Fred ele se emocionava profundamente. Acho que após todas as perdas, ele havia ganhado uma sensibilidade que antes não possuía.

- Você lembra dos Malfoy? – perguntei tentando parecer o mais desinteressada possível.

- Claro, como esquecê-los. Eu acho que deviam estar em Azkaban. Fizeram tanto mal e agora... nem sei onde estão.

- Então eles não foram para Azkaban, não foram condenados? – Virei-me para ele rapidamente, surpresa pelo que ouvira, quase implorando por mais informações. Via minha investigação chegar a algum lugar.

- Não. Pelo que fiquei sabendo Narcisa não podia ser condenada como comensal e como ela ajudou Harry... – Rony dizia parecendo insatisfeito. Deixava claro que por ele todos os comensais morreriam em Azkaban.

- É verdade... – disse para mim mesma, voltando a atenção para meus próprios pensamentos. Como eu havia esquecido daquilo? Narcisa Malfoy havia ajudado Harry dizendo que ele estava morto para Voldemort. – E Lúcio?

- Perdoado por abandonar Voldemort no final, assim como aquele maldito Draco Malfoy, covarde.

- Onde será que eles estão agora? – A última coisa que eu necessitava saber. As coisas poderiam ser mais fáceis dali pra frente.

- Não faço ideia, nunca quis saber. Perderam muito de seu status e o nome Malfoy não é mais tão poderoso como era antes, eu acredito. – falou com um pequeno sorriso abrindo em seu rosto. – Mas ainda devem ter muito dinheiro. A Mansão Malfoy não existe mais, mas devem ter outra propriedade.

- A guerra não mudou tanto a vida de todos, não é mesmo? – terminei encarando meu irmão com um sorriso. Ele apenas deu um risinho e se levantou num salto. Disse que estava com fome e que ia pegar um pedaço de bolo para nós.

Eu fiquei ali, deitava, ainda encarando o teto e pensando sobre o que eu descobrira. Refletindo, achei-me ligeiramente estúpida. Parecia que eu tinha esquecido as últimas coisas que havia acontecido antes da última batalha. Era óbvio que os Malfoy haviam sido perdoados. Agora já sabia de quem realmente me importava, mas aquilo me deixou um pouco desanimada. Se por acaso eu tivesse descoberto que Draco tinha sido condenado, eu poderia dizer que ele estava fugindo do Ministério e por isso se escondera em minha casa quando abandonada. Mas não. Ele havia sido perdoado. Então porque raios ele estava lá? Sabia de mais coisas, mas estava mais intrigada que antes. Resolvi descer e procurar meu pai.

Ao chegar na sala, vi-o sentado em sua habitual poltrona, com seu habitual jornal em sua habitual pose. E eu adorava vê-lo daquela forma. Sempre tão tranqüilo e concentrado em suas atividades, fossem elas quais fossem. Aproximei-me por trás e lhe dei um beijo carinhoso no alto da cabeça careca. Ele pareceu já saber que era eu, pois largou seu jornal e puxou-me pela mão até se colo. Ele ainda gostava de me tratar como uma pequena menina em alguns pequenos detalhes e carinhos e ele era o único do qual eu gostava de receber tal atenção. Abracei-o com carinho.

- Como está a nova casa? – Ele perguntou tirando os óculos e colocando na pequena mesa ao lado.

- Estou adorando, pai. É do jeito que sempre quis. – Ao falar aquilo, tentei disfarçar um sorriso que insistiu em surgir em lembrar de Draco. De fato era bom, mas não da forma que eu havia sonhado antes. Poderia atrever-me a dizer que era melhor, mesmo tendo que assumir qualquer conseqüência que aquilo me traria. – Aliás, espero uma visita sua. Vou cozinhar seu prato preferido, o que acha?

- Um convite tentador. E não se sente solitária lá? Convivia com tantos irmãos e agora está sozinha.

- Sinceramente, não me sinto sozinha. – Acabei por deixar escapar um sorriso perdido que meu pai não deixou passar desapercebido, mas nada comentou.

- Pois então vamos sua mãe e eu em um domingo, está bem?

- Está ótimo! – Sorri, dei-lhe um beijo no rosto.

Logo Rony apareceu atrás de nós com um grande prato em uma mão e um pedaço de bolo na outra. Meu pai e eu nos servimos e, enquanto saboreávamos o bolo, conversávamos sobre como andava o ministério.

●**O●**

Passei uma agradável tarde com minha família e com Harry, que chegara depois para se juntar aos meus irmãos. Todos estavam ali, menos Guilherme que estava com Fleur na França visitando a família da esposa. Passei um longo tempo conversando com Carlinhos, que passava férias n'A Toca e o qual não via há um longo tempo. Percy também estava tão diferente, e era muito agradável estar em sua companhia. Estava tão carinhoso, atencioso com todos nós e ligeiramente descuidado do trabalho, o que lhe dava um ar mais descontraído que o fazia muito bem. Comemos com vontade a variedade de comida preparada por mamãe. Sentia falta daquele sabor tão característico que seria impossível imitar.

Após a refeição, fomos para o pomar jogar quadribol e nos divertimos muito. Como eu adorava passar o tempo com meus irmãos. A única presença que me incomodou um pouco foi a de Harry e lutei muito para que meu sentimento não transparecesse. Quando ele vinha com carinhos, eu procurava esquivar-me e, se não tinha como, me limitava a lhe dar rápidos beijos e voltava ao jogo, com extremo cuidado para que ele não notasse minha frieza, resultada de minha consciência pesada. Eu sabia que não estava sendo correta com Harry. Ele era meu namorado, quase meu noivo, e enquanto ele vislumbrava um futuro para nós, eu acolhia um homem em minha casa, Draco Malfoy, e sabia que a presença dele e nossa proximidade não era apenas de alguém que apenas estava ajudando.

**N.A.:** Eu acho que em nenhuma de minhas antigas fics eu fazia atualizações tão rápidas, rs. E está aí, mais um capítulo. Queria falar mais de Rony, adoro esse ruivinho, mas eu posso me empolgar e perder o foco, haha. Espero que apreciem o capítulo e, por favor, deixem comentários, mesmo que sejam pequenininhos rs. Ana Coelho e Big Banana, obrigada pela review e por estarem acompanhando a fic. Podem ter certeza que me motivam muito. Besous :*


	7. A lareira

Capítulo 7

A lareira

Voltei para casa quando o céu já estava escuro, depois de avisar a todos que os esperaria em minha casa. Minha mãe se animara muito e até mesmo mandou uma coruja para Gui vir com Fleur. Acima de tudo, eu pretendia com aquilo não permitir que qualquer desconfiança pudesse surgir sobre o que estava acontecendo em minha vida. E ainda teria que pensar no que fazer com Draco para que pudesse recebe-los em casa.

Irrompi pela porta de entrada mais ansiosa do que devia para encontrar meu protegido e perguntei-me se por acaso aquilo era saudade. Mal pensei numa resposta e encontrei-o sentado sobre o tapete, em frente a lareira que mantinha as chamas altas. Aproximei-me em silêncio percebendo que ele não havia notado minha presença na sala. Ele estava com o olhar perdido nas chamas próximas a ele e parecia imerso em seus pensamentos que eu jamais poderia entender. E enquanto ele permanecia imerso em sua própria mente, eu estava imersa no delírio causado por sua figura moldada pela luz da lareira, a única fonte de luminosidade de toda a sala naquele momento. Só desejei ter o poder de entrar em sua mente e entender seu mais íntimo pensamento, suas confusões, seus devaneios. Jamais poderia saber o que ele sentia sem ter memória, sem saber quem era.

Eu, logo atrás dele, apenas o fitava com um sorriso bobo nos lábios. De repente, ele esticou o corpo jogando os braços para o alto e, cruzando-os em seguida atrás da cabeça, deitou, com os olhos fechados e a expressão séria. Meu olhar permaneceu fixo sobre ele por um tempo indeterminável. Somente quando ele abriu os olhos, que foram ao encontro do meu, dei-me conta do que estava fazendo. Ele levantou-se abruptamente e eu disfarcei dando uns passos para trás e colocando minha bolsa sobre o sofá.

- Pensei que estivesse dormindo. – falei com um sorriso amarelo sem conseguir encará-lo.

- Não, não. Apenas descansava depois do meu longo dia repleto de atividades. – Ele falou com um sorriso irônico e sentou-se novamente onde estava antes. – Li alguns livros que estavam em sua estante, mas tive a impressão de os já ter lido antes.

Olhei para estante, onde eu guardava, entre outros, os livros que usava em Hogwarts.

- Com certeza já os leu.

Não pareceu dar muita importância ao meu comentário e voltou a observar a lareira. Joguei meu corpo sobre o sofá e, sentindo a exaustão do dia abater-me, fechei os olhos.

- Disse que voltaria depois do almoço... – Sua voz ecoou em meus ouvidos sonolentos e me fez abrir os olhos rapidamente e erguer a cabeça.

- É verdade, mas havia tanto tempo que não via minha família... Acabei ficando mais do que planejava.

- E o namorado? – Continuava com as costas viradas para mim. Sua voz perdeu qualquer expressão que poderia ter.

- Encontrei também... – respondi sem muito ânimo ao me dirigir a cozinha. – Quer comer alguma coisa? – gritei de lá e obtive apenas um não como resposta.

Preferi ignorá-lo e preparei dois chocolates quentes com alguns biscoitos e levei para a sala, surpresa por ainda pensar em comer algo depois do dia repleto de delícias culinárias da minha mãe.

- Pegue. – ordenei ao me aproximar com a grande bandeja e me sentar ao seu lado perto da lareira. Entendi o motivo dele estar ali, colocando a bandeja sobre o tapete. Realmente era muito agradável o calor que emanava do fogo.

- Eu disse que não queria, Ginevra. – disse em tom malcriado me olhando de rabo de olho.

- Ah, pare! Não deve ter comido nada durante o dia, a cozinha está intacta. Pegue, vamos! – falei pegando uma xícara e lhe entregando. Ele me lançou um olhar superior e me ignorou. Perdi todo o controle e gentileza que estava tendo com ele. – Como você consegue ser tão nojento?! – bufei ao colocar a xícara de volta na bandeja, irritada por agir como uma idiota tentando agradá-lo.

- Você não é minha mãe, Weasley... – falou, me olhando com uma sobrancelha arqueada e um sorriso mordaz nos lábios ao pegar a xícara que eu lhe acabara de oferecer e levá-la a boca com apetite. Percebendo meu olhar confuso, se pôs a rir no seu jeito altivo, satisfeito em me provocar.

- Você...! – Não encontrei as palavras, tomada de raiva, e ele riu ainda mais. Radiante por conseguir novamente me tirar do sério, coisa que parecia ser a atividade que mais lhe dava prazer nas últimas semanas. Acabei por rir junto com ele, não sem antes lhe dar um soco no braço. – Você é indescritível!

- Eu sei. – Sorriu ainda mais, vaidoso, com sua pose arrogante ao pegar um biscoito e enfiá-lo na boca por inteiro, deixando seus modos contrariar a postura.

O homem bebeu e comeu com vontade, enquanto me falava algumas coisas soltas sobre o que lera nos livros durante o dia. E assim que nosso lanche chegou ao fim, junto com ele o assunto. O silêncio nos envolveu de um minuto para o outro e percebi Draco mergulhar a feição em seriedade e voltar o olhar para as chamas, enquanto se ouvia a madeira da lareira estalar.

- Gina, você tem me ajudado, é muito atenciosa comigo e me divirto com você, mas sabe que essa situação tem que ser resolvida. – terminou de falar e me encarou com os olhos profundos. – Não posso continuar aqui com você, vivendo como se tudo fosse normal, porque não é. Preciso saber o que fazer, para onde ir, quem eu sou. Ainda mais sabendo que você tem sua vida e eu estou atrapalhando. E sei que se estou aqui com você, é porque se sente culpada... o que de fato é. – Um sorriso se fez no canto de sua boca com o olhar debochado e riu com minha expressão envergonhada. – Mas não pode mais ficar assim... – Voltou sua seriedade com rapidez. – Meu orgulho me mata e não me deixa ficar acomodado com a situação. A sensação de ser um desabrigado vivendo de caridade me trás ódio de mim mesmo, não posso aceitar.

Eu escutei suas palavras sinceras com atenção e surpresa. Vi como confessar aquilo lhe causava dor, talvez tanta dor quanto a própria situação parecia provocar nele. Sem saber o que dizer, apenas abaixei a cabeça, peguei a louça e a levei para a cozinha. Quis voltar logo para a sala, mas não consegui. As palavras dele estavam em minha mente como se me amarrassem ali. Haviam soado como um balde de água fria que me acordara para a realidade. Eu deveria saber que ele não se contentaria em viver ali sobre meus cuidados, como uma criança desprotegida. Ele era um Malfoy e seu orgulho não permitiria, ele mesmo havia dito. Mas não sei o que me incomodara de fato. Pela manhã eu havia pensado a mesma coisa: tinha que resolver a situação. E agora, no entanto, o que dominava minha mente era o pensamento de que ele queria me deixar. Era tão estranho. Pensar que ele tinha que se recuperar e sair de minha casa era diferente de pensar que ele queria aquilo. Bebi um copo de água e, reunindo forças, voltei para minha posição de antes, sentada ao seu lado. Ele pareceu perceber que eu estava abalada e se aproximou ainda mais.

- Não quero que me entenda mal, Gina. Eu disse, sou muito grato e gosto de estar com você, mas sei que estou atrapalhando...

- Isso não é verdade... – interrompi-o logo, mas sem olhá-lo. Meu olhar permanecia sobre minha mão que torcia nervosamente a bainha de minha blusa. – Você não me atrapalha, me faz companhia.

- Sei que isso é mentira, mas entenda, não é o único motivo. Gina, não me sinto bem em estar aqui, perdido, como se fosse uma criança sem dignidade, sem honra.

- Entendo que precisamos resolver essa situação e vou te ajudar. – Levantei o olhar triste para ele, que segurou minha mão também com um sorriso na boca. – Preciso contar algo que descobri hoje.

- O que? O que descobriu? – perguntou ansioso, apertando minha mão.

Acabei por ter que contar, ainda que sem detalhes, sobre a guerra e o seu envolvimento e de sua família com Voldemort. Ele em nenhum momento pareceu ficar surpreso ou espantado por eu ter dito que ele havia apoiado Voldemort, mesmo eu tendo frisado a todos os momentos o quanto ele fora um monstro. Disse que haviam sido perdoados devido suas ações nos últimos momentos e, no final de minha curta narração, ele apenas abaixou a cabeça e soltou um longo suspiro.

- Então estamos na mesma, sem saber porque eu estava aqui.

- Pelo menos sabemos que você não estava fugindo do Ministério. Tentarei descobrir onde seus pais estão. Eles podem ajudar.

- Por que então eu não estou com eles? – indagou mais para si mesmo. Eu não soube o que dizer.

Ele apenas meneou a cabeça, pensativo, sem parecer nada feliz com as últimas notícias. E no fundo eu o entendia. Aquela situação não poderia ser fácil. Sem saber muito o que fazer para animá-lo, apenas me aproximei mais dele e peguei sua mão com carinho. Comecei a brincar com seus dedos distraidamente e pude vê-lo me encarar com um pequeno sorriso. Ficamos assim por um tempo, absortos. Ele quieto e eu em minha brincadeira sem propósito com sua mão, entrelaçando seus dedos compridos e ásperos nos meus. Quando levantei a cabeça para fitá-lo, me deparei com seu rosto muito próximo ao meu. Seu olhar fixo penetrando em minha alma, sua respiração se misturando a minha e meus dedos imóveis entre os seus fizeram meu coração acelerar instantaneamente. Abri a boca para dizer algo, mas não tive capacidade de articular uma palavra sequer. Um arrepio incontrolável percorreu todo o meu corpo. E antes que eu pudesse argumentar qualquer coisa para escapar da situação, ele aproximou sua boca de meu ouvido e pousou uma de suas mãos delicadamente em meu pescoço. Estremeci ao seu toque e fechei os olhos, sem conseguir resistir, sentindo-me cálida, totalmente vulnerável.

- Tem certeza de que eu não gostava de você? – Ele perguntou com um sussurro em meu ouvido e uma nova onda quente correu por meu corpo.

- Por que? – perguntei de forma quase inaudível, sem conseguir abrir meus olhos.

- Porque eu adoro você...

O ar quente saído de sua boca penetrava por meus ouvidos e me fez encará-lo, estarrecida. Nossos olhares ficaram mergulhados um no outro por um momento infinito e, deixando que a irracionalidade e o calor da lareira me envolvesse por completo, segurei seu rosto e beijei o canto de sua boca. Ele me agarrou pela cintura de maneira firme e senti-o cheio de desejo, me puxando para ainda mais perto. Não havia mais o que fazer, por onde escapar. Ali estávamos, totalmente absortos em nosso contato sem conseguir pensar em mais nada. Sua mão excitada percorreu minhas costas lentamente e seus lábios acariciaram meu pescoço fazendo todo o meu corpo corresponder ao toque, cheia de volúpia. Ainda com nossos olhos a se encarar sem ao menos um pestanejo, peguei sua mão e entrelacei na minha.

- Eu quero você... – Ele falou firme. Sua voz rouca inundando minha alma de lascívia enquanto seus lábios brincaram com minha orelha.

Eu soube ali que estava perdida. Perdidamente apaixonada por ele.

**N.A.:** Isso aí, um capítulo hot, huhuhu. Ah, como eles formam um casal lindo *-* Eu sou DG eterna hahahaha. Espero que gostem. Capítulo que vem mais hot! Mas, para quem não quer ler, acho que colocarei uma marcação para avisar da cena, mas garanto que vai ficar bonita rs. Bom, espero mesmo que gostem. E espero reviews e comentários. Besous :*


	8. Um só corpo

Capítulo 8

Um só corpo

Antes que eu pudesse pensar em fazer qualquer coisa, ele aproximou seus lábios dos meus. Como um ímã, nossas bocas se atraíram da forma mais incontrolável possível e se fundiram em um beijo ávido e apaixonado. Um beijo como o qual eu jamais havia experimentando em toda minha vida. Nossos lábios pareciam apenas um, nossas almas pareciam apenas uma. Não poderia diferenciar minha boca da dele naquele momento tão único, tão nosso. Sua mão apertava minha cintura forte e eu segurei seu pescoço, trazendo-o para o mais perto possível de mim, impedindo que ele pudesse se afastar. A única coisa que eu desejava era ser dele por completa. Já não tinha mais controle sobre meu corpo e nem queria tê-lo. Eu pertencia a ele, e ele poderia fazer o que quisesse comigo. Era só o que eu desejava.

Deitamo-nos sobre o tapete e ele tirou cuidadosamente minha blusa. Suas mãos percorriam todo o meu corpo, descobrindo-o de uma forma que eu mesma não sabia ser possível. Eu mal conseguia abrir meus olhos, tonta de tanto prazer do toque de suas mãos. Senti seus lábios sobre minha barriga e meu corpo todo se arrepiou. Coberta de volúpia, sentindo o que eu jamais havia sentido, agarrei em seus cabelos com força. Arranquei-lhe a blusa rapidamente e o puxei para perto até que seu corpo caísse sobre o meu. Senti seu peito nu colado aos meus seios. Encarei-o com um sorriso, fascinada com sua imagem iluminada pela luz da lareira. Ele me devolveu o sorriso imenso, enquanto acariciava meus cabelos. Beijei seu queixo com carinho, com as mãos acariciando suas costas largas, sentindo seu corpo quente. Ao morder sua boca com toda a lascívia que poderia existir no meu ser, ele me apertou mais forte e senti-o ainda mais excitado. Perdi-me em um beijo arrebatador e quando dei por mim, já estávamos os dois nús, unidos de tal forma que seria impossível separar.

Já não reconhecia o limite entre meu corpo e o dele. Éramos um só corpo e era a melhor sensação que eu havia sentido em toda a minha vida. Ele me completava de tal forma como ninguém havia feito ou poderia fazer.

Quando chegamos ao máximo do prazer, nossos corpos caíram exaustos; o meu trêmulo sobre o dele. Com o respirar descompassado e coberta de suor, pousei minha cabeça sobre seu peito também arfante, com um sorriso de satisfação jamais visto igual na face da terra, tenho certeza. Olhei rapidamente para ele, que estava com os cabelos molhados, os olhos fechados e um sorriso também satisfeito. Dei-lhe um beijo no peito e voltei a deitar sobre ele. Sua mão veio, carinhosa, passear pelos meus cabelos enquanto a outra me abraçou com vontade. Ali mesmo dormimos por algum tempo, para depois repetir nossa entrega por vezes mais.

●**O●**

Na manhã seguinte, pude ouvir da sala o despertador tocar no meu quarto. Levantei assustada e olhei em volta, com um enorme sorriso insistente surgindo em meu rosto. Havia esquecido completamente de que eu tinha treino naquele dia. Não havia dormido praticamente nada, mas havia passado a noite mais memorável de minha vida. Vi Draco adormecido ao meu lado com um braço sobre minhas pernas, abraçado ao meu quadril. Ainda estávamos em frente a lareira, que nos iluminara por quase toda a noite e onde havia apenas as cinzas da lenha. O que eu realmente queria era deitar ao lado daquele homem e dormir por toda a manhã, mas eu era responsável demais para fazer aquilo e sabia que tinha uma reunião de time importante que eu não poderia perder, não havia jeito. Por sorte minha varinha estava jogada ao chão ali perto. Peguei-a e fiz com que o despertador parasse de tocar. Aproximei-me do rosto de Draco e o beijei delicadamente enquanto acariciava seu peito. Ele soltou um longo suspiro e abriu os olhos lentamente. Sorriu-me de imediato. Aquele sorriso pelo qual eu estava apaixonada.

- Bom dia... – falou com a voz rouca, ao se sentar ao meu lado. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos bagunçados e me fitou profundo. Em seguida abriu um pequeno sorriso, sem pestanejar.

- Bom dia. – Abri um enorme sorriso em sua direção. Ah, como era bom fitá-lo daquela forma. Jamais havia visto algo tão bonito em minha vida. – Vá deitar no quarto, eu já tenho que ir.

- Ah não, Gina. – Sua expressão se encheu de desagrado e ele me agarrou para que deitássemos novamente. – Fique aqui comigo, não vá treinar hoje.

- Não posso, Malfoy. – Ri ao me levantar novamente. – Tenho uma reunião importante com a treinadora. O campeonato está chegando, não posso perder os treinos.

- Que jogadora mais responsável! – disse debochado e mexeu em meus cabelos.

- Engraçadinho... Além do mais, se eu não trabalhar como vou me sustentar?

- Sustentar a você... e a mim também. – Ele tornou-se sério, sentando-se ao meu lado. Logo imaginei que o que tínhamos conversado na noite anterior retornara a sua mente.

- Não se preocupe, daremos um jeito nessa situação. Logo você vai poder viver normalmente.

- Nunca normalmente sem minha memória, Gina. – dizia um tanto triste, me encarando.

Não consegui dizer nada. Era óbvio que ele não viveria normalmente enquanto estivesse daquele jeito. E ninguém, nem mesmo eu, poderia entender o que se passava na mente dele. Fitei-o profundamente e sorri pensando no que estava acontecendo com a gente. Afinal, se por um lado ele estava mal, por outro estávamos bem, ou pelo menos eu estava. Sentia-me feliz por ter a companhia dele e mais ainda pelo que tinha acontecido na noite anterior. E ainda fitando-o, de repente minha mente se envolveu em tristeza, concluindo que se estávamos juntos de alguma forma era porque ele tinha perdido a memória.

- E se as coisas mudarem quando você recordar a memória? – perguntei ao abaixar o rosto e apoiar as costas no sofá. – Você vai lembrar de tudo, inclusive de que não gostava de mim...

- Isso é impossível. – Ele se aproximou rapidamente de mim, ficando ao meu lado. Segurou minha mão e me encarou. – Quer saber? Talvez eu não queira mais resolver nada da minha vida, então. Não quero me afastar de você, e se pra isso for preciso que eu fique sem memória, eu quero ficar.

- Não diga bobagens, Malfoy. Não pode ficar assim para sempre. Você tem e vai se recuperar. Veremos como as coisas vão ficar. – disse com um sorriso falsamente animado e acariciei o rosto fino dele. – Agora preciso ir.

Levantei-me e ia em direção as escadas quando ele me agarrou por trás e estalou seus lábios em meu pescoço em um delicioso beijo que me arrepiou o corpo. Levamos alguns minutos até conseguirmos nos separar e eu finalmente ir me preparar para o treino.

●**O●**

Aquela semana havia sido a mais feliz de toda a minha vida. Os treinos estavam tranqüilos, havia tido contato apenas com Rony brevemente e meu pensamento estava voltado apenas para meu protegido. Eu adorava pensar nele daquela forma. Sentia-me tão poderosa por ter aquele homem só para mim, tão dependente de mim. E não apenas isso. Era reconfortante e maravilhoso chegar todas as noites e tê-lo ali para me ouvir, para me provocar e para me beijar como apenas ele sabia fazer. E quando estávamos juntos, a sensação de tê-lo se invertia, fazendo com que eu me sentisse completamente pertencente a ele, e aquilo também me enchia de satisfação e alegria. Quando não dormíamos na sala mesmo, íamos para meu quarto e juntos ficávamos sem nos preocupar com nada. E assim como era a semana mais feliz para mim, era a que eu menos havia dormido. E como valia a pena cada minuto acordada.

No entanto, obviamente, eu deveria saber que minha felicidade em breve seria abalada. Como se fosse possível em minha vida passar muito tempo em tranqüilidade. Eu deveria ter previsto que aquilo fosse acontecer logo.

**N.A.:** Mais um capítulo =) como vou viajar vou postar uns três capítulos agora. Espero que apreciem. Acabei de escrever a fic, então agora vou postar cada vez mais rápido. Lógico que espero críticas nos comentários e qualquer dica interessante pode mudar a história. Espero os comentários, reviews! Gih Malfoy, obrigada pela review! Hahaha! Adorei! Eu sou DL hahaha! Espero que goste desse capítulo e continue acompanhando. Besous a todos! :*


	9. Obrigada, Harry

Capítulo 9

Obrigada, Harry

Foi justamente numa noite de sábado. Draco e eu nos preparávamos para ficar acordados a noite toda já que no dia seguinte eu não teria treino. A garrafa de vinho com as duas taças estava sobre o tapete, a madeira na lareira começava a queimar e eu já estava envolvida pelos braços dele.

De repente a campainha tocou. Comecei a odiar aquele som a partir dali.

Nós dois, sentados ao chão, ficamos paralisados. Jamais imaginaríamos que pudesse aparaceer alguém àquela hora da noite. Só poderia ser alguém da minha família, e fosse quem fosse não poderia ver Draco. Levantamo-nos rapidamente e corremos em direção ao porão, sobre cuja entrada colocamos uma poltrona. Draco empurrou-a enquanto eu fui pegar minha varinha para abrir o porão. Em um segundo ele pulou para dentro e fechou a porta sobre si. Corri para a porta e respirei fundo antes de abri-la. Ao colocar a mão na maçaneta, olhei distraidamente para trás e vi a garrafa de vinho no chão e a poltrona fora do lugar. Bufando, peguei a bebida e as taças, abri a porta do porão e as entreguei a Draco. Ao fechá-la, empurrei a poltrona para o lugar correto e voltei para a porta, me sentindo uma estúpida aliviada. Seria uma bela cena Harry encontrando aquela bebida para dois e meu porão. Soltei um longo suspiro, ajeitei os cabelos e abri a porta. Não me surpreendi ao ver o rosto de Harry, sorrindo ao me ver. Não houve tempo de eu dizer nada e ele logo me agarrou em um forte abraço.

- Estava com saudades, Ginevra. – disse em meu ouvido e me beijou com carinho. A única coisa que consegui fazer naquele segundo foi compará-lo com Draco, desejando que ele se afastasse. Parecendo ouvir meus pensamentos, soltou-me e se sentou no sofá. – Se eu não venho, ficamos sem nos ver durante semanas.

- É, eu tenho treinado muito. Sempre chego em casa morta. – Sentei ao seu lado com um sorriso amarelo.

- Mas podia ter me chamado. Eu teria vindo para cá e poderíamos ter passado um tempo juntos. Te ajudaria a relaxar. – completou com um sorriso malicioso ao me beijar levemente.

- É verdade, me desculpe. – Não mesmo! Não mais! Nunca! Jamais!

- E a casa, já se adaptou?

- Perfeitamente bem... – respondi distraída e deixei um sorriso bobo surgir em meus lábios.

- Aquela poltrona está tão torta, Gina. – Ele falou ao apontar para a poltrona que deveria realmente estar mais bem alinhada. Meu queixo caiu e ao perceber que Harry se levantava para ir ajeitá-la, peguei minha varinha e coloquei-a no lugar certo.

- Ando meio descuidada com a arrumação da casa. – Sorri completamente sem graça, sentindo meu coração pular em meu peito apavorado.

Conversamos por um tempo sobre coisas triviais e como andavam nossos trabalhos. E sempre que ele tentava falar algo mais íntimo ou sobre nosso relacionamento, eu desviava. Não sabia o que dizer. Há alguns minutos atrás eu estava com um homem em minha casa e aquela sensação não era das mais agradáveis tendo Harry ao meu lado.

Ele era meu namorado e todos sabiam que iríamos nos casar logo. Harry apenas esperava uma aprovação minha para o pedido. Mas, naquele momento, eu estava com Draco. Estava traindo Harry, e aquele pensamento fez com que eu me sentisse uma péssima pessoa. Conhecia-o há tanto tempo, havíamos passado por tantas coisas juntas, ele fazia parte de minha família. E eu estava a caminho de magoá-lo. Estava me comportando como uma terrível mentirosa e traidora. Era horrível concluir isso.

Ficava tarde quando Harry decidiu ir embora e eu agradeci mentalmente. Notei que ele planejava passar a noite lá, mas percebeu que eu não queria e resolveu ir, mesmo que um pouco contrariado. Já começava a ficar preocupada com Draco dentro do porão. Provavelmente estava cansado e com fome, sem falar em irritado por saber que Harry estava ali comigo. Levantamos e fomos até a porta. Harry me abraçou de maneira muito terna e me beijou a fronte do rosto.

- Precisamos decidir o que vamos fazer. – Ele comentou segurando minha mão.

- O que vamos fazer sobre...? – indaguei confusa, sem entender onde ele queria chegar.

- Ora Gina, sobre nós dois. Quero falar com seus pais. Já tenho minha casa, você tem a sua. Podemos pensar agora em nos casarmos, formar uma família, como sempre sonhamos.

Permaneci a encará-lo sem reação. Ensaiei um sorriso mal sucedido e ele percebeu que aquilo me incomodara, só não imaginava o quanto e o motivo certo.

- Sei que tem medo, Gina, mas tudo dará certo, como sempre deu. – terminou com um sorriso confiante. Meu deu mais um beijo e se foi porta a fora me deixando ali, estática, sem saber a menos no que pensar a não ser que eu estava numa situação mais perigosa do que poderia suportar.

Logo que a porta se fechou escutei um barulho vindo do porão. Draco parecia bater na porta insistentemente tentando sair dali. Corri para tirar a poltrona e logo que pôde ele saltou de dentro, muito mais sério do que eu já havia visto. Colocou o vinho com as taças sobre a mesa de qualquer jeito e, sem ao menos me olhar, dirigiu-se ao andar de cima. Surpresa com sua atitude, fui atrás dele. Encontrei-o deitado na cama do quarto de hóspedes, onde ele não entrava há dias.

- O que houve, Draco? – perguntei com a voz baixa, sentando ao lado dele na cama.

- Nada. Só estou pensando. – respondeu frio, olhando para o teto.

- Pensando em...? – Cheguei mais perto e pousei minha mão sobre seu peito, desejando deitar ao seu lado.

- Me pergunto se no dia do seu casamento serei um convidado, ou terei que ficar escondido no porão todo o tempo para não ser visto por seu namorado, – Voltou o olhar duro para mim. – ou melhor, seu noivo. – terminou e voltou a encarar o teto enquanto jogava o corpo mais para o lado, se afastando de mim.

Abaixei a cabeça triste. Ele havia escutado tudo e com certeza estava chateado. Era óbvio, como não estaria?

- O que esperava que eu fizesse? Que eu terminasse com Harry naquele momento mesmo por causa desse tempo que passamos? – Fitei-o e tive como resposta um olhar misto de raiva e mágoa, que claramente representava uma resposta afirmativa. Estava com medo de magoar Harry e acabara magoando Draco. Eu tinha que aprender a escolher melhor minhas palavras. – Escuta, eu queria...

- Não, Ginevra. – interrompeu-me rapidamente. – Não precisa falar nada, eu entendo perfeitamente. E quer saber? Tudo bem. Sei que está fazendo muito por mim e eu agradeço, mas agradeceria muito mais se me deixasse sozinho agora.

Como se tivesse recebido um soco no estômago, levantei-me da cama e fui para o meu quarto. Aquela noite que tinha tudo para ser maravilhosa havia sido um completo desastre.

**N.A.:** Eu realmente gostaria de escrever um Harry mais ativo, mas não consigo! Em compensação adoro escrever esse Draco quase ressentido nas briguinhas com Gina. Imagino aquela carinha fofa *-* hahaha! Bom, apreciem e espero reviews! Besous :*


	10. Ufa! Por pouco

Capítulo 10

Ufa! Por pouco...

Os dias que se seguiram foram o completo oposto dos que tinham passado. Não havia mais conversas, risos, provocações, nada. Os únicos momentos em que nos víamos era de manhã e raramente a noite, quando eu chegava dos treinos. A maior parte do tempo, quando eu estava em casa, ele passava dentro do quarto e eu nem sabia o que ele fazia. Sempre estava em silêncio e aquela ausência de sua voz simplesmente me frustrava. As vezes tinha uma visão perfeita: eu correndo para os braços dele, implorando que ele falasse comigo, e ele me beijava apaixonado. Mas então me dava conta de que era apenas fruto do meu desejo, o qual não teria coragem de realizar. E todo o tempo livre que eu tinha dedicava a ler e procurar uma forma de fazer com que sua memória voltasse. Ele tinha que se recuperar. Sempre que achava algum feitiço interessante sobre memória ou uma poção que pudesse ajudar, eu subia ao quarto de Draco e testava nele, que sempre se mostrava muito indiferente, e sempre sem obter sucesso. Depois de uma tentativa fracassada, pegar um livro e buscar alguma coisa me dava a sensação de perda de tempo. Imaginava se a única solução fosse dar uma pancada bem forte na cabeça dele. Se eu pudesse fazê-lo com a certeza de que o resultado seria positivo, eu o faria. Mas não arriscaria a machucá-lo ou até mesmo matá-lo. Mas confesso que a vontade de bater em sua cabeça algumas vezes me era tentadora, principalmente quando ele me ignorava por completo. Talvez não faria com que sua memória voltasse, mas me aliviaria a raiva.

●**O●**

Eu havia acabado de chegar do treino muito mais cedo do que o costume. Ao entrar em casa, apesar do silêncio profundo, estranhei logo a falta de qualquer luz ali. Parecia até mesmo vazia e imaginei, quase entrando em em pânico, se ele havia me abandonado. No entanto, observando mais atentamente o cômodo, me chamou ainda mais a atenção a bagunça que ali estava, deixando claro que algo havia acontecido. Ou uma briga tinha ocorrido ou Draco tivera um ataque de raiva e derrubou o que viu pela frente, sendo ambas suspeitas pouco prováveis.

Meus livros estavam caídos próximos a escada, minhas almofadas também estavam espalhadas pelo chão junto com a manta da poltrona e a porta do porão estava aberta. Cheguei mais perto procurando fazer silêncio. Abaixei-me e pude ouvir um barulho vindo de dentro. Só poderia ser Draco, mas o que ele estaria fazendo ali era a única coisa que eu me perguntava. Pude ouvir sua voz resmungando algo incompreensível. Pensei em entrar, mas preferi chamá-lo. Logo que minha voz ecoou por dentro do porão, senti uma movimentação mais intensa lá. Poucos segundo depois Draco apareceu subindo as escadas rapidamente. Ao vê-lo, meu coração disparou num susto e, espantada, saltei para trás. Parte de sua testa estava coberta por sangue e sua blusa também estava suja. Quando consegui ter uma reação, puxei-o para o sofá para que ele se sentasse, sem dar-me conta de que ele, mesmo machucado, estava bem.

- O que houve? – perguntava desesperada enquanto alisava seu rosto, procurando um outro ferimento.

- Nada, não foi nada. – Ele tentava se desvencilhar das minhas mãos. – Apenas cai da escada quando estava levando uns livros pro quarto. Foi estúpido. – Parecia irritado consigo mesmo e revirava os olhos ao falar, evitando ao máximo me encarar.

- Deixe-me ver isso. Eu entendo um pouco de enfermagem. – Cheguei mais perto para ver o ferimento. Era um grande corte na parte mais alta da fronte de seu rosto. – Vou pegar minha varinha e dou um jeito nisso.

- Não precisa, Weasley. Por isso fui procurar minha varinha no porão. – falou muito sério e então percebi que ele estava com sua varinha em mão. Apontou para a própria cabeça, proferindo alguns feitiços, e logo parecia estar melhor. – Eu vou arrumar tudo, não se preocupe.

Apenas fitei-o se levantando e apontando a varinha em direção aos livros. Logo eles voaram em direção a estante, as almofadas voltaram para o lugar e a manta que estava no chão voou até sua mão. Ela estava coberta de sangue, coisa que eu não havia visto antes.

- Eu peguei a primeira coisa que vi para enrolar na cabeça. Jamais imaginei que pudesse sair tanto sangue de mim mesmo. – falava ao lançar um feitiço para limpar a manta e logo ela estava em seu lugar de costume. – É só isso. Já está tudo no lugar, eu estou bem. – Voltou o olhar pra mim e ficou a me encarar por um momento, um tanto perdido. Tentava olhar para o chão, para o lado, mas logo voltava a me encarar, muito estranhamente. – Eu vou subir.

Mal terminou de falar e subiu as escadas correndo. Eu fiquei ali, muda e confusa pelo que acabara de ver. Eu havia esquecido completamente da varinha de Draco, que obviamente estava no porão. Mas ele se lembrara dela e de muitos feitiços, repentinamente? Tudo ficou muito claro em minha mente e meu coração ficou apertado. Ele só podia ter recobrado a memória. Num ímpeto, subi correndo as escadas atrás dele e irrompi em seu quarto sem ao menos bater na porta. Ele levou um susto ao meu ver.

- Sua memória voltou, não é?! – perguntei com medo, sem saber bem o motivo. Meu coração batia acelerado. Senti minhas mãos tremerem e não consegui me aproximar muito.

Draco permaneceu a me encarar, ainda sentado na cama. Não sei por quanto tempo ficamos assim, nos encarando sem dizer uma única palavra. Ele pareceu um tanto perturbado com minha pergunta. Olhou de um lado para o outro, como se estivesse com raiva, e se levantou, caminhando em minha direção.

- O que você acha, Weasley? – perguntou com um olhar intenso e indecifrável.

- Acho que sim...

Lançou-me um olhar de canto, quase feroz. Seus lábios cerraram, como seus punhos.

- É o que você quer que aconteça logo, não é? Você deseja que minha memória volte para não se sentir mais culpada por minha situação e assim poder finalmente se livrar de mim e poder voltar a sua vidinha perfeita com seu namoradinho perfeito! Você só quer se livrar do seu ex-amante imbecil! – dizia alto, em tom acusador, com o dedo apontando em direção do meu rosto. Eu, boquiaberta, não consegui acreditar no que estava ouvindo e na sua tamanha grosseria.

- Eu não acredito que você está falando isso... – respondi muito baixo, olhando no fundo de seus olhos, desejando que aquilo não tivesse acontecido. O desgosto roubando minhas energias – Sabe que isso não é verdade, por que está falando desse jeito comigo, Draco?!

Ele revirou os olhos e me deu as costas, dando de ombros, explicitamente irritado. Sentou-se na cama novamente e voltou o olhar para a janela. Eu apenas respirei fundo.

- Você recuperou a memória, sim ou não? – perguntei mais uma vez, com os olhos direcionados aos meus pés.

Ele virou-se para mim e me observou por alguns segundos, eu pude ver.

- Não Gina, não lembro de nada. Não está vendo? Estou aqui, como antes, exatamente como antes. – respondeu seco.

- Como você se lembrou de sua varinha e de tantos feitiços que você não vinha usando? – Eu ainda não conseguia olhá-lo.

- Eu li nos livros alguns feitiços, e outros eu lembrava. E só supus que minha varinha estivesse no porão. Não sei, de repente ela veio em minha mente quando cai.

- Só a varinha?

- Sim, Ginevra! Só lembrei da varinha!

Levantei o olhar desconfiada e o fitei. Então por que ele parecia tão diferente? Contudo, no fundo, mais do que qualquer desconfiança, meu coração queria acreditar que ele ainda era meu protegido desmemoriado, ainda que estivesse com raiva de mim por causa de Harry. Minha alma se encheu de um estranho alívio e angústia, sem saber no que pensar. Sem ter mais o que dizer, dei dois passos para trás, saindo do quarto e fechei a porta atrás de mim. Minha vontade era de socar aquela porta descontroladamente e descontar minha raiva em alguém, mas apenas suspirei algumas vezes e fui para a cozinha, me convencendo de que ele realmente ainda estava sem memória e eu ainda iria tê-lo ao meu lado, mesmo que sem falar comigo.

Enquanto eu revirava os armários de uma forma quase alvoroçada, ele apareceu na porta. Fingi não notá-lo e ele se aproximou de mim lentamente, como uma criança desejando pedir algo. E eu adorava crianças.

- Ginevra, me desculpe. Sei que fui rude com você. – disse como quem não pedia desculpas há anos e já não sabia como o fazer. Olhava de um lado para o outro, inquieto, apoiado na bancada. – Eu só fiquei irritado com sua desconfiança.

- E agora acabou sua irritação? – perguntei, encarando-o muito séria.

- Weasley, por favor, entenda. Eu caí, me machuquei e...

- Isso não te dá o direito de ser estúpido comigo e de me acusar da forma que fez! – interrompi logo. Cheguei o mais junto possível dele para encará-lo de bem perto. – Você sabe que eu não quero que você vá e que só quero ajudar.

Disse sinceramente e esperava que ele fosse me sorrir e concordar comigo. Mas ele apenas revirou os olhos e apoiou as costas na bancada, ficando de lado para mim.

- Você fala como se não fosse eu quem realmente tivesse motivos para se irritar aqui. – Ele resmungou mais para si mesmo, olhando para as próprias mãos, mas eu pude entender perfeitamente. Soltei um suspiro e, meneando a cabeça fui para o outro lado da cozinha.

Era óbvio, ele estava com raiva de mim por causa de Harry. Lembrei-me do que ele disse sobre ser o "ex-amante imbecil" e me senti péssima. Mas o que eu poderia fazer? Eu queria estar com ele, eu jamais poderia negar aquilo. Mas eu já tinha um compromisso antes dele aparecer na minha vida, e dar um fim nele para ficar com um desmemoriado me colocava numa situação muito instável. Tinha a certeza de que a qualquer momento que ele recordasse de sua vida, voltaria seu ódio por mim e lá estaria eu, apaixonada por quem não me suportaria. Só de imaginar tal situação meu coração apertava triste. E como explicar meus sentimentos a ele? Realmente não sabia como fazê-lo sem me colocar num papel de idiota. Simplesmente, então, abstrai o desejo de me explicar a ele.

- No domingo minha família vai vir almoçar comigo. – falei, mudando de assunto, enquanto abria um pacote de batatinhas trouxa que eu adorava e enfiei algumas na boca. Sabia que eu perderia aquela discussão. – Temos que saber o que fazer com você. Não poderá ficar o tempo todo no porão. – terminei sem olhá-lo e fui para a sala. Joguei-me no sofá, esperando o que ele falaria.

- Eu posso participar do almoço, como um membro da família. – Draco veio atrás de mim e parou em minha frente. – Eu os recebo enquanto você prepara a comida. Eu digo para o seu namorado que somos apenas bons _amigos_ – acrescentou um terrível tom irônico à sua voz. – e que você só está me ajudando. Serei totalmente sincero. – Eu quis pular em cima dele e arrancar aquele sorriso sarcástico com minhas próprias mãos, mas me controlei. Sabia que agora ele me provocaria mais do que o possível, e não tinha como objetivo me fazer rir.

- Lógico, e eles matam a você e em seguida a mim. – Sorri como ele e enfiei mais um bocado de batatas na boca.

- Acho que matariam a mim primeiro... – numa mudança repentina de expressão, falou com um olhar reflexivo, se sentando ao meu lado no sofá.

- Porque te odeiam, óbvio. – Tentei parecer indiferente ao toque de seu braço no meu.

- Não. – Fitou-me com aquele olhar superior tão único seu. – É porque saberiam que seria uma terrível dor pra você me ver morrer. Seu castigo seria esse sofrimento. – Soltou uma risada e voltou o olhar para a lareira.

Eu gargalhei debochada, tentando disfarçar minha irritação. Como podia ser tão convencido?! A vontade que eu tinha era de lhe acertar um soco naquela expressão superior e depois beijar-lhe como nunca. Como estava sendo difícil. Fitei-o distraidamente. Seria tão perigoso manter Draco escondido por todo o domingo. Minha familia iria querer ver a casa e se ele estivesse com mau humor neste dia poderia fazer alguma coisa que nos comprometeria. De repente, algo me surgiu na mente. Se ele queria me provocar, então eu entraria no jogo e faria algo divertido. Perigoso, mas divertido. Abri um imenso sorriso para ele, que me olhava intrigado, talvez percebendo que eu havia tido uma idéia.

- Você vai participar do jantar, Malfoy. Promete que não vai nos colocar em uma enrascada?

- Claro, Weasley. Até porque o primeiro a se ferrar seria eu, e não quero morrer na mão de sua família.

Concordei e expliquei ao loiro minha idéia. Ele ficou muito contrariado de inicio, dizendo que jamais faria aquilo que eu dizia, mas acabei o convencendo, dizendo que era aquilo ou ficar um dia inteiro no porão sem comer nem nada. Ele levantou-se, rodou a sala de um lado para o outro, tentando ter outra idéia, mas nada lhe ocorreu. Deu algumas condições também e, no final, aceitou meu plano. Eu ri imaginando a situação. Sabia que estava me arriscando, mas merecia rir um pouco. Ele já estava com raiva de mim. Eu não tinha nada a perder, a não ser bons motivos para rir.

●**O●**

Passamos o sábado inteiro ensaiando o que íamos dizer para todos de minha família e tudo que Draco deveria fazer e como se comportar. Ele parecia estar ainda mais chateado comigo, pois me provocara o dia inteiro e discutimos por várias vezes. Não havia muito o que fazer. Eu não queria que as coisas estivessem assim, mas talvez fosse o melhor caminho que minha vida poderia ter tomado. Eu desejava estar com ele novamente e poder abraçá-lo, mas eu não podia brincar com Harry daquela forma. E Draco mesmo, por mais que muitas vezes jogasse em minha cara com comentários sutis que era culpa minha não estarmos juntos, não parecia mais interessado em ficar comigo de novo. E eu o entendia. Não deveria ser fácil, sem memória e na situação que estava, ficar com uma mulher que estava prestes a se casar. Ainda mais da forma tão intensa que nossa relação começara. Mas eu percebia que muitas vezes ele me fitava longamente e quando eu voltava o olhar para ele, ele desviava. Aquilo, de alguma forma, me deixava feliz e tinha que, por vezes, disfarçar um sorriso teimoso. Então eu apenas suspirava fundo e continuava com minhas indicações a ele para que tudo desse certo.

Ao final do dia, estávamos na sala comendo juntos como há muito tempo não fazíamos. Enquanto ele tentava comer como eu disse para ele fazer, fiquei a fitá-lo pensativa. Havia algo de diferente nele. Quando Draco percebeu meu olhar, me encarou desconfiado.

- O que é, Weasley? Acha que não farei bem o papel no qual você me colocou? – perguntou com um meio sorriso no canto da boca e o olhar altivo.

- Não. Só acho que você está diferente... – comentei sem tirar os olhos fixos sobre ele.

- Na verdade, me sinto diferente. – Colocou o prato de lado e olhou para a lareira. – É como se eu estivesse mais perto de quem eu realmente sou, ou era.

- Depois do dia que caiu?

- Sim. Sinto-me melhor depois daquele dia, mesmo sem ter minha memória. Sinto que sou quem eu realmente deveria ser. – dizia com os olhos sobre a lareira, ainda.

Soltei um muxoxo e voltei o olhar para o mesmo ponto que o dele. Tive certeza de que a memória dele não havia voltado mesmo, mas que, como eu desconfiava, traços de sua personalidade haviam ressurgido. Agora ele era um Draco Malfoy muito parecido com o rapaz de Hogwarts. A idéia de que a memória dele logo voltaria me apavorou. Qualquer coisa que acontecesse a ele poderia fazer com que ele se recuperasse e voltasse a me detestar. Um enorme nó em meu estômago surgiu.

Depois de alguns minutos silenciosos, ele se levantou do sofá, deixou sua louça na cozinha e parou de pé ao meu lado. Encarou-me com um olhar longo e profundo. Talvez estivesse lembrando, assim como eu, dos bons momentos que havíamos passado ali, naquele sofá, em frente àquela lareira. Será que sentia tanta vontade de fugir antes que perdesse o controle de seus desejos, quanto eu estava?

- Boa noite, Ginevra. – disse com um pequeno sorriso e senti seus olhos invadirem os meus.

- Boa noite, Draco... – disse num tom incontrolavelmente triste.

Triste por ele estar se afastando; triste por não poder abraçá-lo; triste porque não podia ouvir meus desejos.

Ele só acenou com a cabeça e direcionou-se para as escadas. Cada passo pesado seu era uma batida forte do meu coração.

**N.A.: **Esse jantar vai ser muito divertido. Eu adoro escrever com os Weasley. Espero que gostem do capítulo. Besous :*


	11. Juliene

Capítulo 11

Juliene

Na manhã seguinte não foi ao menos preciso despertador para me acordar. Mal havia dormido por mais de três horas seguidas durante a noite. Meus pensamentos me mantiveram acordada por grande parte dela. As coisas acontecidas com Draco e a visita de minha família me deixaram muito ansiosa. Eles chegariam ainda pelo final da manhã e era melhor eu começar a cozinhar logo. Além do mais, eu tinha a maior missão do dia: Draco.

Vesti-me e fui logo para o quarto dele. Bati uma vez na porta e como não obtive resposta, entrei. Lá estava ele, dormindo esparramado pela cama apenas com uma cueca, de costas para cima. Ri silenciosamente. Como eu adorava observá-lo daquela forma. Cheguei mais perto e sentei ao lado de seu corpo com cuidado para não acordá-lo. Daria tudo para deitar ao lado dele e esquecer do mundo. Recordei da primeira noite que passamos juntos. Havia sido o momento mais emocionante de toda a minha vida. Nenhum homem conseguira me fazer sentir o que ele fazia, apenas me tocando ou ao menos me olhando. Distraída, mexi em seus cabelos, tirando-os da frente de seus olhos. Toquei seu rosto delicadamente e ele acabou por acordar. Surpresa, afastei minhas mãos dele e reclinei ligeiramente o corpo pra trás, mas ele apenas me encarou, sério e profundo. Levantou-se vagarosamente e se sentou de frente para mim, sem desviar o olhar. Fiquei sem reação ao percebê-lo se aproximar mais de meu rosto. Quando sua mão fria tocou meu rosto, estremeci.

- Seu namorado vem almoçar hoje aqui? – Ele perguntou, com sua voz grave e baixa, mas suficiente para preencher todo o quarto. Eu fechei os olhos, sabia o que minha resposta causaria.

- Sim... – falei num muxoxo, abaixando a cabeça.

Draco apenas tirou a mão de meu rosto e me encarou sério.

- Espero realmente que você continue sendo feliz com ele. – falou rapidamente e se levantou da cama, saindo do quarto.

Meu corpo caiu sobre a cama, extremamente pesado. Bati em minha cabeça, questionando-me o que eu estava fazendo.

●**O●**

Observei a sala cuidadosamente. Tudo estava arrumado como eu queria e a comida estava pronta na cozinha e cheirava muito bem. Virei-me para o sofá e me deparei com aquela figura sentada, com cara de quem mataria qualquer um que aparecesse na sua frente, verdadeiramente hostil. Não consegui conter a gargalhada e caí no chão. Com a mão sobre minha barriga que chegava a doer de tanto rir, virava-me de um lado para o outro com o corpo retorcido. Não ria tanto assim há muito tempo. Não conseguia acreditar no que eu tinha feito e em como ele estava.

- Weasley! – Draco levantou indignado. Tive a rápida impressão de que ele pularia em mim, mas por sua cara não seria nada agradável. – Por que você não vai caçar pufosos ou qualquer outra criatura idiota que combine com você?!

O loiro foi pisando duro em direção a cozinha, enfurecido, e eu permaneci ali no chão rindo por mais um tempo, até conseguir me controlar e ir atrás dele. Ele estava sentado sobre a bancada enquanto comia uma maçã, parecendo estar a cada minuto mais mal-humorado. Era realmente melhor eu me conter e parar de provocá-lo com minha risadas ou ele acabaria se revelando no meio do jantar e isso não seria nada agradável. Mas seria muito difícil fazê-lo. Dei uma última olhada detalhista em minha "obra", disfarçando um risinho incontrolável. Eu realmente havia feito um ótimo trabalho. Ele estava perfeito para assumir o papel de minha amiga.

Havia avisado para a família que uma antiga amiga minha viera me visitar e estaria conosco no domingo e lógico, eles com nada se importaram. Transformar a aparência de Draco é que não havia sido tarefa tão fácil. Qualquer coisa que eu começava a fazer em seu corpo para modificá-lo, ele não permitia e tínhamos uma pequena discussão. Por fim, consegui aumentar o tamanho de seus cabelos e escurecê-los razoavelmente; coloquei-lhe um bonito vestido meu e lhe acrescentei curvas femininas; por fim, pus nele um feitiço que tornou sua voz mais aguda e o maquiei de forma que disfarçasse suas feições e ninguém o reconhecesse. Ele mesmo havia feito questão de não mudar muito para, segundo ele, poder reconhecer-se pelo menos que por um momento e não confundir ainda mais sua mente. Não podendo deixar de fazer uma boa piada, o elogiei dizendo que havia ficado uma bela morena e que ele teria que ter cuidado com meus irmãos, o que o fizera ficar revoltadíssimo. Mas realmente não havia ficado mal e ele não seria reconhecido.

Quando ele me percebeu na cozinha, me lançou um olhar fuzilante. Eu segurei o riso mais uma vez e me aproximei. Peguei também uma maçã.

- Você não vai ser reconhecido, disso não tenho dúvidas. – comentei apenas para estabelecer uma comunicação que o fizesse relaxar.

- Isso é muito bom, não? – indagou irônico com um sorriso debochado. Sua expressão não se suavizava por nem um momento – Eu não acredito que estou assim... – Apontou para o próprio corpo e puxou a barra do vestido verde, encarando-o como se fosse um animal a devorá-lo.

- Relaxe, Draco. É só até eles irem embora. Lembra de tudo que tem que dizer?

- Sim, sim, não precisa repetir. – falou logo, impaciente. Desceu da bancada e jogou o restante da maçã fora. – Sou sua boa amiga! Sua melhor amiga! – terminou falando ainda mais agudo, fazendo pose de mulher e dando saltos pela cozinha. Não resisti e ri de sua imitação.

- Eu não tenho nenhuma amiga saltitante.

- Mas pode ter certeza que sou sua amiga mais bonita. – Deu uma piscadela e lançou um sorriso soberbo. – Será que terei que ter cuidado com seu namoradinho-perfeito-potter? Acho que não... ele deve ser muito fiel, – Tirou o sorriso soberbo e assumiu um olhar venenoso. Deu-me as costas e foi andando em direção a cozinha. – diferentemente de você.

Pude ouvir perfeitamente o que ele falou. Como ele não pôde ver minha cara de insatisfeita com seu comentário, joguei minha maçã em sua cabeça. Ele virou-se para mim rapidamente e me lançou um olhar também insatisfeito.

- É melhor você parar de falar certas coisas, Malfoy.

- Não se preocupe, Weasley. Não vou falar nada que ponha seu relacionamento em perigo.

Draco mostrou-se desanimado, quase triste, com o que acabara de falar e tomou seu rumo em direção a sala novamente, mexendo no cabelo cumprido que parecia lhe incomodar muito. Seu desânimo bateu em mim como um feitiço imperdoável e senti o ímpeto de ir atrás dele e lhe falar que sim, ele poderia acabar com meu relacionamento que eu ficaria com ele. Mas por sorte, ou não, ao tomar o primeiro passo até ele a campainha soou. Meu corpo se agitou instantaneamente. Eles haviam chegado. Draco me encarou com um olhar também ansioso. Corri até a porta e dei uma última olhada para Draco, que acenou com a cabeça e disse para eu abrir. Respirei fundo, coloquei um sorriso despreocupado no rosto e abri a porta.

Imediatamente a sensação de ver toda a minha família junta fez com que eu me sentisse mais aliviada. Por mais que estivesse preocupada com a presença de Draco, a presença de minha família sempre me fazia bem. E ver todos ali, em minha casa, me causara imensa alegria.

- Minha filha, que linda casa! – Minha mãe entrou em seus passos curtos e rápidos pela sala e olhou em volta, depois de me abraçar apertado e dar beijos em todo o meu rosto. – Linda, linda, é a sua cara!

- Ah sim, uma bela casa mesmo. – Meu pai entrou logo atrás, mais quieto. Observou a sala rapidamente e me abraçou, olhando fundo em meus olhos. – Como está?

- Bem, pai. – Sorri como ele. Seu sorriso me encheu de uma ainda maior paz.

Bastou meus pais entrarem, para irromperem sala adentro Percy ao lado de Audrey, que posava orgulhosa com sua gravidez que a deixava reluzente. Percy também se mostrava muito orgulhoso de ser pai. Logo atrás entraram Jorge com Angelina, sempre alegres e radiantes. Carlinhos me abraçou carinhoso e logo perguntou pela comida, dizendo que estava faminto. Fleur, de mãos dadas com a pequena Victore, me abraçou ternamente, como a filha, e as duas expressaram suas saudades, o que me deixou feliz. Havia tomado uma grande simpatia por Fleur e Victorie, que por ser minha primeira sobrinha, era muito querida. Guilherme veio até mim com um abraço ainda mais especial. Havia muito tempo que não nos víamos e eu o adorava muito. Parabenizou-me junto com a esposa muitas vezes pela casa e por meu emprego no time de quadribol, do qual ele se orgulhava muito. Rony e Hermione vieram atrás, discutindo sobre algo que não entendi, mas ao me verem me abraçaram e logo voltaram a sua discussão. Harry, por último, vinha rindo e revirando os olhos por causa dos amigos e duas discussões contínuas. Beijou-me rapidamente e entrou.

Quando todos já estavam ali dentro, fitei Draco que, sentado no sofá, permanecia estático, com os olhos arregalados e a boca semi-aberta encarando toda a minha família, que provocara uma enorme agitação e barulho na casa. Fui até ele e puxei-o pela mão. Mesmo com aparência de mulher, sua mão ainda era a mesma e apertou a minha com força.

- Essa é minha amiga, Juliene Bolton. – anunciei, apontando a morena ao meu lado. Encarei _Juliene_ rapidamente que ainda estava com o mesmo olhar e ainda paralisada.

Minha mãe veio em sua direção e lhe abraçou num cumprimentando caloroso. Em seguida todos falaram com Draco amistosos. Por trás de todos, chamei atenção de Draco e lhe mandei que abrisse pelo menos um sorriso. Ele abriu falsamente os lábios e apenas dizia olá. Eu poderia rir de sua cara se ele não estivesse tão tenso. Pude vê-lo como um gato encurralado que estava prestes a colocar as garras pra fora para fugir da multidão e fugir. E eu adorava gatos. Resolvi afastá-lo. Aproximei-me e puxei-o para o sofá novamente. Havia espalhado pela sala muitas poltronas para que todos se sentassem e aumentado a mesa de jantar significamente para abrigar todas as 15 pessoas durante a refeição.

No sofá, sentei ao lado de Draco e Harry sentou-se ao meu lado. Meu constrangimento fora tamanho com a situação. Ainda mais quando Harry segurou minha mão e Draco remexeu-se inquieto no assento. Olhou de um lado para o outro e começo a mexer nas próprias mãos, sinal de que estava nervoso. Eu disfarcei e levantei-me para pegar umas bebidas.

- Ah, eu quero mesmo comer! – Carlinhos anunciou enquanto mexia nos meus livros na estante, curioso.

- Eu também estou com fome, tia. – Victorie falou mais contida, sentada no colo de Fleur.

- Victorie... – Gui repreendeu-a com um olhar e meu pai, avô coruja como era, se intrometeu, indo pegá-la no colo.

- A menina só está dizendo que está com fome, assim como eu, não é? – falou brincando com o nariz dela e lhe deu um beijo no rosto.

- Então está decidido, vamos comer! – Jorge ergueu de sua poltrona rapidamente e foi até mim. – Até porque Angelina deve estar com fome. – falou ao encarar a esposa com um olhar furtivo e ela arregalou os olhos, lançando ao marido um olhar duro. Não pude deixar de ficar intrigada. Angelina nunca ligara para as brincadeiras do meu irmão.

Levamos quase meia hora para decidirmos comer, entre risadas altas e vozes misturadas. Eu adorava aquilo. E sempre que podia, fitava Draco, que permanecia olhando para cada um que falava no momento com um olhar quase assustado. E quando falavam com ele, apenas abria um sorriso e concordava. Quase senti pena dele, se não fosse tão engraçado vê-lo quase encurralado entre minha família. Podia imaginar o que ele sentia. E mais do que imaginar, podia ver em sua expressão e sua postura dura o quanto ele estava tenso.

Fomos todos nos sentar à mesa, em meio ao nosso costumeiro barulho. Toda a comida já estava posta sobre a mesa e quando todos se afastaram, me aproximei de Draco, que apesar de todos terem se levantado, tinha ficado intacto no sofá.

- Vamos comer? – falei com a voz baixa e segurei sua mão firme. Ainda era o meu Draco, podia ver em seu olhar. Ele se levantou, olhando para minha família com um olhar meio enojado.

- Weasleys... – disse muito baixo e segurou minha mão mais firme, me encarando duro. – Ginevra Weasley, não acredito que está fazendo isso comigo. Você vai me pagar...

Ele voltou o olhar pra mesa e quase arrastei-o para se sentar ao meu lado, depois de soltar uma grande gargalhada e chamá-lo de Juliene.

**N.A.:** Não sei vocês leitores, mas eu consegui imaginar exatamente o Draquinho como Juliene. Coitadinho. Hahaha. Bem, muitos capítulos para lerem. Espero poder postar logo no próximo final de semana, mas se não for possivel postarei durante a semana que vem. Apreciem e espero comentários. Besous a todos :*


	12. Tranquilo jantar

Capítulo 12

Tranquilo jantar

- Ah, Gina querida. Está maravilhoso! – Minha mãe falou entusiasmada, batendo palmas e encarando as comidas sobre a mesa.

Vol-au-vents, empadão, rosbife e ensopados. Havia feito muita variedade para que todos se servissem de suas preferências. Para beber, vinho de flor de sabugueiro e sucos diversos. Sorri ao ver todos se servirem com rapidez. Realmente estava tudo muito bonito e com aparência apetitosa. Mal parecia sido feito por uma pessoa extremamente preocupada e desconcentrada.

Sorrindo orgulhosa, também me sentei e comecei a me servir.

- Ah Gina, Vol-au-vents! Eu adoro! – Fleur disse com seu sotaque mais suave, enquanto servia a filha. Eu apenas continuei com meu sorriso em agradecimento.

- Eu vou pegar um pouco de tudo. – Rony disse inclinando-se mais sobre a mesa e pegando uma fatia de empadão. – Vamos ver se você cozinha bem, irmãzinha.

Draco, que estava pegando alguns Vol-au-vents com muito cuidado para não chamar a atenção, apenas encarou Rony com o canto do olho e respirou fundo. Pareceu não ter gostado muito da atitude de meu irmão. Com certeza, em seu pensamento, estava xingando-o de morto de fome e sem-educação, tinha certeza. Disfarcei uma risadinha ao comer um pedaço de peixe que também havia preparado com batatas assadas.

- É claro que Gina cozinha maravilhosamente bem. – Hermione falou ao dar uma cotovelada em Rony e pegar um pedaço de seu empadão. – Harry que terá sorte, não é? – falou maliciosa, olhando para o amigo. Harry sorriu me encarando e eu, sem reação, esbocei um pequeno sorriso.

Draco, que havia acabado de colocar um pedaço de sua refeição na boca, encarou-nos com os olhos esbugalhados. Eu disfarcei, continuando a comer, e ele enfiou com vontade a comida na boca, sem tirar o olhar de Harry. Pude ver seus olhos se fechando de raiva, tornando-se pequenas fendas furiosas.

- Ah sim, Gina tem o talento da mãe, não é, Moliuóli? – Meu pai disse encarando minha mãe com um sorriso doce e pegou sua mão com uma carícia. Ela sempre derretia-se ao ser chamada assim por meu pai. – Com certeza Harry é um homem de sorte de estar com minha filha.

Draco enfiou mais um enorme pedaço de Vol-au-vents na boca e, mal terminou de engoli-lo, inclinou-se sobre a mesa para pegar mais dois, rapidamente. Bebeu um pouco de vinho que a garrafa havia acabado de colocar em sua taça e voltou a colocar mais um enorme pedaço da comida na boca. Isso em poucos segundos. Eu dei uma tossidinha, tentando disfarçar meu incomodo por seus modos, mas ele não notou e continuou a comer rapidamente, ignorando a todos na mesa.

- É, mas estão demorando demais para casar. – Rony falou distraido ao acabar de engolir um pedaço de empadão e beber um pouco de suco de amêndoa.

Eu fechei os olhos e abaixei a cabeça rapidamente, tomando um grande gole do vinho, torcendo para que ninguém houvesse notado o olhar furioso de Draco na direção de meu irmão.

- Eles têm todo o tempo do mundo. Quando estiverem preparados, tomarão a decisão. – Meu pai, sábio como sempre, disse e me encarou com um olhar quase consolador, como se houvesse notado meu nervosismo ao tocar no assunto.

- Mas que seja logo, não é? Victorie deve querer muitos primos. – Carlinhos disse encarando a sobrinha e lhe bagunçando o cabelo, entre um garfada e outra de rosbife. A menina acenou com a cabeça afirmativamente.

- O pequeno Percy está a caminho! – Percy disse acariciando a barriga da mulher e a encarando carinhosamente.

- Ou a pequena Molly. – Audrey disse sem desviar os olhos dos do meu irmão e minha mãe abafou um início de choro emocionado.

- E você, Carlinhos? Por que também não contribuí com Victorie? – Guilherme perguntou do outro lado da mesa para o irmão.

- Eu concordo plenamente. – Jorge declarou em tom sério e, olhando para frente, viu "minha amiga" com a boca cheia, como em todos os momentos do jantar, olhando de um lado para o outro, parecendo meio aborrecida com a conversa. – Acho que Juliene está solteira, não está, Juliene? – perguntou com um sorriso preso nos lábios. Draco, assustado por ouvir "seu nome", voltou seu olhar para Jorge.

- Como? – indagou distraído, engolindo rapidamente e pegando a taça para um gole de vinho.

- Ah, imagina! Juliene, a amiga de Gina, namorando com Carlinhos, seu irmão. – Harry disse sorrindo, provocando risos satisfeitos de minha mãe.

- O QUE?! – Draco, que estava bebericando o vinho, encarando Harry com rabo de olho, engasgou-se com a bebida.

- Pelo menos eles comem iguais. – Jorge falou mais para a esposa, que não conteve o riso, mas todos ouviram.

- Idiota... – Carlinhos disse ao jogar uma ervilha na cabeça dele. Voltou-se para Draco com certa gentileza. – Não que você não seja uma mulher bela, e você é, mas não tenho muito tempo pra isso. Todos sabem que sou dedicado demais ao meu trabalho e amo o que faço.

Draco deu um sorrisinho de agradecimento em meio a sua tosse histérica enquanto eu dava batidas em suas costas e lhe ofereci um copo d'água, que não foi suficiente. Meu pai rapidamente pegou sua varinha, apontou para ele e logo sua tosse cessou.

- Está melhor, querida? – Ele perguntou atencioso e Draco apenas acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, forçando um sorriso de agradecimento.

- Parece que Juliene não quer mesmo entrar para família. – Gui falou tentando não rir e também jogou uma ervilha em Jorge.

- A amizade de Ginevra é suficiente para mim. – Draco falou com um sorriso que apenas eu parecia ter percebido ser falso, enquanto me encarava. Depois voltou a comer nervosamente. Eu apenas sorri e dei uma golada no vinho. A tensão dele antes havia passado toda para mim.

Em meio a conversas, terminamos a refeição e, batendo palmas, fiz com que as sobremesas aparecessem e o resto de comida desaparecesse. Todos comemoraram a presença dos pães de ló com calda de vinho, os doces de chocolate com cereja, pudim e sorvetes de coco. Victorie foi a primeira a pegar um pouco de cada coisa, com a permissão da mãe. Todos se serviram rapidamente e em poucos minutos se lambuzavam com os doces. Draco, dessa vez, foi tão afobado quanto os outros. Achei inacreditável como ele parecia estar mais descontraído com a situação, o que, definitivamente, eu não estava.

Depois de comermos, fomos nos sentar nas poltronas para conversar. Servi-lhes calda de cereja com soda e gelo, Hidromel e Xerez, a pedido de Rony, que afirmou estar definitivamente cansado de qualquer coisa parecida com cerveja amanteigada.

A conversa estava animada, mas uma inquietação ainda maior tomou conta de mim ao ver que Draco bebia mais do que deveria. Um copo atrás do outro, senti seu olhar e seus movimentos mais lentos e já não parecia estar disposto a ficar indiferente a conversa. Falava com todos e fazia comentários que arrancavam gargalhadas de todos sobre qualquer assunto.

De repente, para meu temporário alívio, Jorge pediu a atenção de todos. Até que todos ficassem em silêncio e eu fizesse Draco calar a boca com um secreto apertão em seu pulso, passaram-se alguns minutos. E depois de muitos rodeios, ele foi direto ao ponto:

- Bem, na verdade eu gostaria de comunicar que Angelina e eu vamos ter um bebê! – anunciou com um gigante sorrindo brotando em seus lábios, ao lado de sua mulher, que também sorria com lágrimas nos olhos.

Fora ele terminar de falar para que todos enlouquecessem de alegria e fossem parabenizar o casal. Todos, principalmente meus pais, ficaram extremamente emocionados e felizes.

- Agora precisamos nos apressar, Mione. – Rony disse sorrindo e deu um rápido beijo nela.

- Sim, assim só faltará a Ginevra! – Draco disse mais alto do que deveria e, andando em direção a todos que rodeavam Angelina e Jorge, levantou o copo. – Um brinde!

Todos, vibrantes, levantaram seus copos de bebida e eu, particularmente, levantei meu braço trêmulo, enquanto o outro era segurado por Harry, que parecia estar muito feliz pela noite em que todos falavam a todo momento de um futuro casamento entre nós.

- Aos Weasley! – Draco gritou e todos repetiram enérgicos com ele. – Que venham muitos e muitos Weasleyzinhos!

Todos brindaram eufóricos e apenas eu pareci notar o tom de ironia na voz embriagada de _Juliene_. Enquanto todos batiam suas taças e bebiam, ele me lançou um olhar sombrio e ergueu sua taça em minha direção.

- E Potters, por que não? – Harry falou também animado, de mãos dadas comigo, e todos também brindaram com ele e repetiram seu brinde.

- Absolutamente, Harry Potter! – Draco veio andando não-linearmente em direção de Harry. – Que venham muitos Potters ruivos por aí!

Harry brindou com a minha suposta amiga alegremente e depois voltou-se para Angelina. Eu encarei Draco duramente, percebendo que o sarcasmo ficava cada vez mais evidente em sua voz. Vi que tinha que acabar com aquilo antes que ele não conseguisse mais se controlar e acabasse por falar alguma besteira. Puxei-o para um canto mais afastado.

- É melhor parar, Draco! Você está bebendo demais. – Peguei a taça de suas mãos, ríspida, segurando seu outro braço com firmeza.

- Deixa eu comemorar com sua família, Weasley. – Encarou-me duro, pegou a taça de volta e bebeu todo o seu conteúdo de uma só vez. Entregou-me a taça vazia. – Não se preocupe, não entregarei sua pequena farsa. – terminou e foi andando em direção a minha família. – Bom, foi um prazer conhecê-los, – recomeçou falando em direção a eles, mais alto do que o necessário. – mas já vou me deitar. Espero reencontrá-los em breve.

Todos se despediram calorosamente dele. Quando Harry foi se despedir com um aperto de mão, Draco segurou-o forte, firme, encarando-o duramente. Percebendo que Harry começava a se incomodar com a atitude estranha, corri e puxei Draco. Fiz um sinal para Harry de que ela havia bebido muito e ele ignorou. Levei-o até as escadas e Draco, sem me olhar, subiu-as rapidamente, apoiando-se no corrimão. Fiquei aliviada ao ouvir ele entrando no quarto e fechando a porta. O perigo havia passado e tudo estava bem.

Bebemos por mais um tempo e, comemorando as notícias e contando as novidades de nossas vidas, ficamos até meados da noite. Apenas quando Victorie começava a cochilar no colo da mãe nos demos conta de que estava tarde. Gui, que não havia bebido nada de diferente da filha, pegou-a no colo e despediu-se de todos, como Fleur. Aos poucos todos foram embora, ficando por último meus pais, Rony, Hermione e Harry.

- Minha filha, foi maravilhoso esse dia. Temos que nos reunir assim mais vezes. – Minha mãe disse, esbanjando alegria. Imagino o que ela sentia ao ver todos os seu filhos reunidos.

- Com certeza, Molly. – Meu pai concordou e veio se despedir de mim com um forte abraço. – Fique bem, minha filha.

- Até mais, Gina. – Hermione também despediu-se de mim com um abraço caloroso e beijos em meu rosto. – Tudo foi ótimo.

- Com certeza, você está aprovada como uma boa cozinheira. – Rony brincou e bagunçou meus cabelos. – Até logo, irmãzinha.

- Tchau, Roniquinho. – disse também gozadora e lhe dei um tapinha no braço.

Por fim ficamos apenas Harry e eu. Aliás, Harry, eu e minha tensão. Depois daquele dia difícil e um teor alcoólico elevado em meu corpo, não estava preparada para encarar Harry. Eu fiquei perto da porta, com a mão na maçaneta, esperando que ele percebesse meu sinal de que queria que ele fosse embora.

- Temos que conversar, Gina – Ele começou, pegando minha mão.

- Ah não, Harry. – interrompi-o logo, sem paciência. – Sempre você fala isso.

Ele me encarou pasmo, quase magoado. Soltou minha mão rapidamente e abriu a porta em meu lugar, nervoso. Dei-me conta do que eu estava fazendo e do quão estúpida eu estava sendo.

- Desculpe-me, só estou cansada... – Tirei sua mão da maçaneta e a segurei, dando um sorriso para ele. – Acordei muito cedo e...

- Eu só acho que se você não quer mais estar comigo deve ser sincera. Pelo menos para eu não fazer mais papel de idiota. – disse firme, me encarando muito chateado, e saiu pela porta sem falar mais nada.

Viu-o passar pelo jardim rapidamente, sem olhar para trás. Fechei a porta com raiva, mas sabendo que ele estava certo. Era impossível não perceber minha frieza em relação a ele. Não tinha mais o que fazer. Eu já não tinha dúvidas de que eu não o amava mais e que se ficasse com ele, não seria feliz. Independente de como as coisas ficariam em relação a Draco, eu já não conseguia ver um futuro ao lado de Harry. Eu já havia mudado completamente por Draco e se havia alguém com quem eu gostaria de compartilhar minha vida, era ele. Mesmo que isso significasse um grande problema na minha vida. Porque, apesar de tudo, qualquer coisa que eu pudesse ter com Draco duraria apenas até ele se recuperar. E essa idéia aterrorizava.

**N.A.:** Definitivamente, adoro escrever os Weasley. Imagino-os como uma perfeita família alegre e sorridente. Adoro-os. E imaginar uma "Juliene" bêbada também foi bem divertido rs. Espero que gostem desse capítulo. Ana Coelho, ou melhor, Ana, minha primeira leitora, obrigada pela review! Imagino, eu também estou tentando encontrar um tempo para ir postando, mas que bom que está gostando. Juliene é ótimo mesmo né hahahhaa! E concordo plenamente, como titia JK nunca pensou nos dois juntos, são PERFEITOS! Lizaaa, obrigada! Espero que continue acompanhando a fic, e pode deixar. O banana do Potter (definição perfeita pra ele!) vai sair de jogo logo. Hahaha. Beijo à vocês meninas e a todo mundo que lê. Espero mais reviews. Besous :*


	13. Uísque de Fogo Ogdenm

Capítulo 13

Uísque de Fogo Ogdenm

Mesmo me sentindo completamente exausta e só desejando cair em minha cama para dormir, levei todas as louças para a cozinha, tirei os móveis em excesso da sala e deixei tudo conforme o normal. Preferia ir dormir sabendo que tudo estava arrumado.

Vendo que ainda era cedo, pensei em como seria bom relaxar, aproveitando que Draco já estava dormindo. Ascendi a lareira, liguei o rádio e fui pegar um pouco de suco. Sentei-me então de frente para o fogo enquanto ouvia a suave música. Percebi que não conseguiria dormir tão cedo mesmo estando cansada fisicamente e peguei um livro para tentar ajudar com o sono. Fiquei por um bom tempo lendo ali até que ouvi passos vindos da escada. Olhei rapidamente e encontrei Draco, com uma terrível cara de sono, no pé da escada, vindo em minha direção. Dei de ombros e voltei o olhar para o livro, distraída. Ele parou ao meu lado, entre a lareira e eu, fazendo sombra sobre as páginas que eu lia. Levantei o olhar impaciente para ele.

- O que é? – perguntei encarando-o séria, vendo que já havia trocado de roupa. Era engraçado ver _Juliene_ com as roupas de Draco.

- O que você acha? – indagou irritado, parecendo óbvio demais. Mexeu nos cabelos compridos. – Onde está minha varinha? Quero tirar essas porcarias de mim!

Eu peguei minha varinha que estava ao meu lado e, antes que ele falasse mais qualquer coisa, tirei todas as mudanças que havia feito. Voltei para o livro.

- Sua varinha está escondida na gaveta do seu quarto. – falei enquanto vi pelo canto do olho ele se examinar em frente ao espelho.

Eu tentava ignorá-lo e ele, para me ajudar ainda mais, sentou-se ao meu lado e ficou me encarando. Fechei o livro violentamente e o encarei também.

- O que você quer, Malfoy? – Realmente era bom vê-lo como homem de novo. Achei-o ainda mais bonito.

- Está de mau humor, Weasley? – perguntou com um sorriso debochado no canto da boca.

- O que você acha?! – Irritei-me logo e joguei o livro sobre ele. – Você quase pôs tudo a perder falando suas besteiras de bêbado! Droga, Draco! Minha sorte é que minha família não é maliciosa e não percebeu suas provocações!

- E você realmente acha que eu só fiz isso porque estava bêbado? Ora, Weasley, por favor! Não sou um garoto que faz as coisas inconscientemente. – disse como se eu fosse o ser mais inocente do mundo e deitou-se no chão. Eu permaneci a fitá-lo, ainda mais irritada. – Eu precisava relaxar e me divertir um pouco, não acha? E até que foi divertido, considerando o fato de eu estar como uma mulher e terem insinuado que eu poderia virar sua _cunhada_. No final pude me divertir. Principalmente por poder rir do seu namorado, mesmo estando eu no papel mais ridículo. – disse rindo de si mesmo e me fitou.

Eu escutei-o séria e, lembrando de algumas cenas do jantar, não pude me segurar e caí na gargalhada com ele. Não havia como não rir lembrando dele se engasgando com a idéia de ser minha cunhada e toda a situação em si. Ele tinha razão. Apesar das provocações que ele fizera e do risco que corremos, havia dado tudo certo e realmente havia sido divertido.

- Espere. – Ele falou ao dar um salto e correr até a cozinha. Voltou segundos depois com uma garrafa de Uísque de Fogo Ogdenm e dois copos. Sentou-se novamente.

- Onde estava isso? Eu procurei por toda a parte para servir hoje!

- Ah, já tinha bebida demais. E além do mais esse é especial, se fosse servir pra sua família iria acabar muito rápido. Nunca vi tanta gente junta! – Ele dizia rindo enquanto servia os copos.

- Minha família é grande, eu tinha dito. – Peguei meu copo e encarei a bebida, me perguntando se eu deveria beber mais.

- Grande e barulhenta. – Draco pôs a garrafa de lado e levantou seu copo. – À Juliene!

- À Juliene! – repeti rindo e bebi um gole. Mais um pouco de bebida não me faria mal já que eu só desejava relaxar. Aquela sensação quente invadiu meu corpo, muito mais forte do que o calor da lareira. Encarei Draco que, após uma golada, fechou os olhos e voltou a se deitar.

- Sabe, – O homem recomeçou, fitando profundamente a lareira. – sua família não é de todo ruim. Quer dizer, não são muito educados, são numerosos e barulhentos, mas não parecem ser ruins como eu imaginei.

Eu apenas fitava-o, quase encantada. Mesmo em sua forma rude, era bom ouvir aquele elogio.

- Se você não gostava de nós, era apenas uma questão de origem e ideais. Estávamos em lados opostos. – Abaixei a cabeça, lembrando-me da guerra. Era impossível não lembrar. Não depois de ter minha família toda reunida e a ausência de Fred não passar despercebida.

- Isso não importa mais. – Ele levantou-se e me lançou um sorriso, jogando uma mecha de cabelo que caía sobre meus olhos para trás. Mas, percebendo o que estava fazendo, hesitou e voltou-se para a lareira. Eu acabei por me retrair também, sem jeito.

Ele ficou lembrando de alguns fatos engraçados durante o jantar e ficamos rindo, comentando sobre o que havia acontecido, principalmente sobre sua delicadeza com Harry. Ríamos juntos como há muito tempo não fazíamos e estava sendo maravilhoso.

- Até seu namorado gostou de mim. Ele é patético. Dá pra ver que é uma boa pessoa afinal. De caráter. Mas não percebe nada, não é? – disse distraidamente, deitado com a cabeça sobre uma almofada, com um sorriso quase malicioso e eu disfarcei. – Quer dizer, sua família é muito elétrica e ele se apaga com facilidade diante de vocês. Não sei porque tamanha fama. Por ele ser um grifinório nato? Ele foi corajoso realmente? Afinal, ele sempre fez tudo com a ajuda dos amigos. – Ele dizia rapidamente, sem tirar os olhos do fogo, em tom de desabafo. – No final das contas ele não deve ser tão nobre assim e nem todo mundo deve ser tão agradecido a ele. – terminou com um longo suspiro. Ao me encarar, continuou com a expressão mais suave. – Lógico, digo isso pelo que li e pelo que você me contou.

Eu apenas lhe lancei um sorriso, sem saber bem o motivo. Talvez por ver que ele não se incomodava em falar o que sentia perto de mim. Eu adorava a idéia de que ele confiava em mim e de que poderíamos nos reaproximar. Mas ainda uma pequena culpa surgiu em meu interior. Ele estava ali, falando de Harry, meu namorado. E a única coisa em que eu conseguia pensar era na possibilidade de nossos lábios se tocarem. Quando ele percebeu que eu o fitava fixamente, sorriu e eu desviei o olhar, encabulada. De repente ele se levantou.

- Acho que você não pode ao menos suportar a idéia de decepcionar sua família. Estou errado? – lançou sua pergunta como um raio, me encarando sério. Intrigou-me.

- De certa forma não. Realmente não quero decepcioná-los. Mas por que pergunta isso?

- Você deve se casar logo então, Weasley. Eles esperam isso com ansiedade, e o Potter também. – disse agora sem me olhar, e deu um longo gole em sua bebida. Senti suas palavras me atravessarem como uma faca em minha carne. Virei todo o conteúdo de meu copo para dentro e senti meu corpo queimar e minha cabeça rodar. Peguei a garrafa que estava ao lado dele e enchi meu copo mais do que deveria, como se aquilo fosse me tirar alguma angústia.

- E você deve não se meter na minha vida, Malfoy. – Levantei bruscamente com meu copo na mão e fui em direção as escadas. Ele levantou logo em seguida e veio atrás de mim. Puxou-me pelo braço para que eu ficasse de frente para ele, o encarando. – Pode me soltar? Vou dormir, estou cansada.

- Precisa ser tão grossa? – perguntou com um sorrisinho irritante em tom debochado. – Estamos só conversando.

- Precisa ser tão idiota?! – disse mais alto do que era necessário e me soltei de suas mãos.

- Peraí, não estou entendendo. Quando isso virou uma discussão?

- A partir do momento em que você se mete na minha vida! – falava irritava, enfiando o dedo indicador em seu peito. – Como você diz que eu devo me casar logo? – Definitivamente o uísque já tinha subido para minha cabeça e eu estava exaltada demais. Ele deu um passo para trás e se pôs a me encarar com os braços cruzados e uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Eu só falei que...

- Pois não fale! – gritei, interrompendo-o logo. Não queria ouvir mais nada. Principalmente por ele se mostrar tão indiferente ao seu próprio comentário, como se não fosse nada ele falar para me casar com Harry depois do que vínhamos vivendo.

- Eu falo! – também gritou ao me agarrar pelos braços, como se eu fosse uma adolescente. Encarou-me muito sério. – Eu falo sim! A culpa não é minha se você não gosta que eu fale de seu noivo e do seu casamentinho.

Naquele momento arrependi-me de ter sentado naquela sala e começado a beber com ele. Já estava fora de meu controle e senti que se continuássemos a discutir meus olhos se encheriam de lágrimas e a última coisa que eu poderia fazer naquele momento era chorar.

- Não gosto mesmo que você fale sobre isso! Não quero que fale sobre isso!

Ele afastou-se mais e virou-se para o lado. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, nervoso, dando passos de um lado para o outro. Voltou-se para mim com o olhar raivoso .

- Você é louca, Weasley? Por que não posso falar? A culpa não é minha se você não gosta dele! Eu falo porque eu não consigo entender. Todo mundo vê que você não gosta do idiota do Potter, você sabe disso. Você não gosta quando ele te toca, quando ele te olha, quando ele está perto. Porra, pra mim isso ficou bem claro nessa merda desse jantar. E todo mundo fica falando dessa porra desse casamento e você odeia isso, mas não fala nada. Concorda, sorri, muito falsamente, mas não fala nada. E eu não posso falar nada? Você me chutou pra ficar com ele, não assimilou isso ainda? A escolha foi sua, ninguém está te obrigando a nada! E eu não posso falar nada? Eu não entendo, Weasley. Você não o ama, não gosta dele. Então por que você quer casar com ele?! Por que insiste nessa história?!

Eu permaneci estática, encarando-o boquiaberta. Não pude conter e meus olhos lacrimejaram. Eu não sabia o que dizer. A idéia de que eu estava me comportando como uma idiota me devolveu a razão. Do que eu estava reclamando se tudo era conseqüência de minhas decisões como ele mesmo falara? Sentei ao pé da escada e abaixei a cabeça, me segurando para não chorar. Por que ele havia sido tão sincero naquele momento? E como aquilo me machucava... Ele estava certo e eu era uma imbecil. Quando as lágrimas teimosas oscilavam por meus olhos, senti uma mão sobre minha cabeça, acariciando meus cabelos. Levantei o olhar e encontrei-o me fitando, muito sério. Sentou ao meu lado.

- Não vou me desculpar por ter sido sincero, mesmo que meio rude. – Enlaçou os dedos, encarando a lareira.

- Tudo bem. – Minha voz quase falhou e não consegui olhá-lo novamente. – Você tem razão, mas as coisas não são fáceis.

De repente senti sua mão em meu rosto, levantando meu queixo para eu encará-lo. Aproximou seu rosto do meu e meu coração acelerou-se de imediato. E como se aquele momento simplesmente não houvesse existido, ele me beijou delicadamente, de uma forma que nunca havia feito. Seus lábios me tocaram como o mar tocava a areia, lentamente. Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas era a melhor sensação que eu poderia sentir. Minha mente esvaziou-se de imediato e a única coisa em mim encontrada era o que eu estava sentindo por ele. Quando ele afastou-se do beijo, me encarou com um sorriso.

- As coisas são mais fáceis do que você imagina, Ginevra. – anunciou e voltou a me beijar, apaixonado.

Quando pensei que aquela noite terminaria muito mais tarde, com nossos corpos unidos novamente, ele deu fim ao beijo, levantou-se e seguiu pelas escadas para o seu quarto.

Naquele momento tive certeza do que eu deveria fazer.

**N.A.: **Queria ter postado antes ;/ enfim, espero que todos gostem do capítulo. Ana, obrigada pela review. É verdade, weasleys! Todos temos um pouco, são lindos! Minha vida tá uma loucura, muita coisa pra fazer, e queria tanto escrever uma outra fic. Quem sabe eu consiga nas férias. Beijão pra vc, ana! E beijão pra tds que leem. Ah, e obrigada as pessoas que adicionam a fic como favorita e eu como autora. Agradeço imensamente e escreve por vcs. Espero reviews. Besous :*


	14. Decisão, Weasley!

Capítulo 14

Decisão, Weasley!

O treino havia sido intenso e meu corpo estava completamente dolorido. Mas de uma certa forma havia sido bom. Eu precisava de um lugar para descontar minha tensão causada pela decisão que eu tomara e o quadribol era perfeito para isso. Ao mesmo tempo que estava feliz por tomar aquele passo, tinha medo das conseqüências. E passar o dia inteiro treinando havia me ajudado a não pensar muito naquilo. Acho que se eu tivesse parado mais para refletir, talvez não tivesse tomado coragem de fazer o que eu faria. Mas eu fiz.

E, apesar de meu corpo ter implorado para que eu fosse para casa mergulhar em minha cama e em um sono profundo, ali estava eu, na sala de Harry. Ainda usava parte de meu uniforme, meu cabelo bagunçado preso num rabo de cavalo mal feito, o corpo salgado pelo suor. Nem havia tomado banho após o treino e corri para lá.

E após o longo tempo de minha explosão de palavras, sem um minuto para respirar ou pensar entre as longas e as vezes mal formuladas frases, parei e soltei um longo e exausto suspiro. Ele me encarava sem expressão, mas eu não conseguia encará-lo. Eu havia tentado ser o mais suave possível, mas dizer aquilo não era fácil, mesmo para mim. Pensei que ele fosse querer explicações e até mesmo brigar comigo, mas, para minha surpresa, nem ao mesmo parecia decepcionado ou surpreso. Na verdade, estava esperando por aquele momento. Como ele mesmo dissera, já estava se preparando para aquilo, já vinha sentindo que eu tomaria aquela posição. Como eu havia sido idiota em imaginar que ele não estava prevendo minha decisão depois de tanta frieza de minha parte. E para ele não tinha como simplesmente discordar. Eu já vinha demonstrando que aquele era o único caminho.

Ele não quis alongar-se muito no assunto. Respeitei sua decisão de não querer me ver por um tempo e que, obviamente, eu deveria contar para a família. Apesar de não acreditar muito, fiquei aliviada ao ouvi-lo dizer que não estava chateado comigo e que parecia me compreender. Odiaria-me se ele me dissesse que eu o havia magoado. Por fim, nos despedimos com certeza relutância e estranha tristeza, e fui embora.

Não que eu estivesse triste com aquele passo meu, mas era o fim de algo que existia há muito tempo e não seria fácil tanto para ele quanto para mim se acostumar.

●**O●**

Ao irromper em minha sala pela lareira, olhei em volta e não havia sinal de Draco. Ele só poderia estar no quarto. A última vez que havíamos nos visto fora na noite anterior quando ele me dera aquele beijo que ainda estava em minha boca. Senti todo o peso que eu vinha carregando há semanas sumir e um enorme alívio me invadir. Um sorriso incontrolável brotou em meu rosto e a impressão que tive era de que ele jamais fosse sair. Por ímpeto, corri escadas acima e entrei no quarto de Draco, exasperada. Ele, assustado, levantou-se da cama e ficou me encarando.

- O que houve, Weasley? – Com o olhar desconfiado, se aproximou.

Como se fosse possível, meu sorriso se abriu ainda mais e pulei sobre ele, fazendo com que ambos caíssemos na cama. Com meu corpo sobre o dele, fitei-o e acariciei seus cabelos. Ignorava qualquer tipo de receio que poderia querer surgir no meu coração. Ele continuou a me encarar confuso.

- Weasley, você estava no treino ou estava em um bar enchendo a cara? – perguntou com sua sobrancelha arqueada, colocando suas mãos respeitosas sobre minhas costas.

- Eu terminei com Harry. – disse rápida, como se aquelas palavras houvessem saído sem controle, naturalmente.

- Está falando sério? – perguntou-me com os olhos arregalados, não parecendo acreditar no que ouvia. – Está falando sério, Ginevra?

Eu beijei seus lábios lentamente e voltei a fitá-lo.

- Eu quero ficar com você, Malfoy.

Seus olhos azuis brilharam juntamente com um enorme sorriso reluzente. Levou uma mão até meus cabelos e pôs uma mecha que caía sobre meus olhos para trás de minha orelha, em um gesto muito delicado.

- Eu não acredito... – sibilou com os olhos percorrendo meu rosto e a mão ainda brincando com meu cabelo.

- Eu sou sua, Draco. – confessei, encantada com sua imagem e seu carinho.

Ele me abraçou forte e me envolveu num beijo quente. Em poucos minutos estávamos completamente entregues a nossa paixão. Eu não podia acreditar que finalmente estava, sem culpa, nos braços do homem por quem eu era loucamente apaixonada.

●**O●**

Na manhã seguinte, Draco acabou me convencendo a não ir ao treino, coisa que eu nunca havia feito antes. O que não havia sido muito esforço da parte dele já que a única coisa que eu realmente queria naquele momento era continuar na cama com ele, sentindo seu corpo junto ao meu, como eu adorava estar. Qualquer penalidade ou repreensão da treinadora valeria a pena.

Permanecemos na cama por todo o dia e só fomos nos levantar quando Draco trouxe algo para comermos no início da noite. Havia sido o dia mais perfeito de toda a minha vida. O começo de um período intensamente feliz.

Minha família havia me procurado logo no dia seguinte para tentar entender o que acontecera entre eu e Harry, que acabou por contar para Rony, que contou para meus pais, que contaram para todos os meus irmãos. Maldita união Weasley! Limitei-me a falar que não o amava mais para todos. Não tinha necessidade de entrar em detalhes sobre uma decisão que cabia somente a mim e a minha vida. Para alguns de meus irmãos e meu pai fora fácil entender, mas minha mãe, Hermione e Rony se mostravam inconformados com minha decisão e tentavam de todas as formas fazer eu voltar atrás, mostrando-me milhares de argumentos. Não poderiam saber que eu estava completamente apaixonada por outra pessoa, que era o motivo de meu término com Harry. Se pudessem ao menos imaginar como eu estava sendo feliz...

Harry mesmo não me procurara mais. Entendi que ele precisava de um tempo. Eu só esperava que pudéssemos ser amigos algum dia, como eu jamais desejara ser antes de conhecer a pessoa que mudava minha vida. Havíamos passado por tantas coisas juntas, ele era meu primeiro amor, não havia como ignorar a vida que havia tido com ele antes. E havia sido uma vida maravilhosa até certo ponto. Esperava, do fundo do meu coração, que eu pudesse ter, um dia, a amizade dele.

E com meu Draco Malfoy nada poderia ser mais perfeito. Conversávamos tanto sobre tantas coisas e nos amávamos apaixonadamente sempre. Eu não poderia estar mais feliz. Quando eu tocava no assunto de sua amnésia, ele me ignorava e deixava claro que não queria mais falar naquilo. Isso me deixava animada, mesmo que no fundo algo me dissesse que era errado. Mas o que eu poderia fazer? Se ele não queria se recuperar, por que eu insistiria nisso? Gostava de pensar que ele não queria se separar de mim. E sua atitude acabou por eliminar todos os meus medos de que quando ele recuperasse a memória fosse me deixar.

O único assunto que parecia tocá-lo era sobre seus pais. Sempre que eu falava qualquer coisa sobre eles ou apenas me perguntava onde estariam e como poderia achá-los, ele ficava com o olhar perdido, sempre muito pensativo e nunca me dizia nada. Sabendo que ele não queria falar sobre, eu nada mais comentava. E também, sempre quando insinuava fazer algo para encontrá-los, de alguma forma ele me impedia, dizendo que não era preciso ou que depois poderíamos ver. Assim, nada eu poderia fazer a não ser desfrutar de sua companhia maravilhosa.

Não era difícil conviver com seu jeito muitas vezes irritante. Ainda tínhamos a facilidade de discutir sobre coisas bobas e sua diversão era me provocar. Mas cada vez que ele o fazia, eu me apaixonava mais. Cada gesto, cada olhar, cada palavra. Tudo fazia com que eu sentisse que estava ao lado do homem da minha vida.

E, novamente, era óbvio que não permaneceria naquela felicidade por muito tempo.

**N.A.:** Ah, coitadinha da Gininha. Ela que se prepare para o próximo capítulo! Hahaha! Tá aí, um capítulo pequenininho para dar continuidade a história. Não quis alongar muito a história com harry que definitivamente não é importante aqui. Mas também quis lhe dar um pouco de dignidade. Bom, espero que apreciem o capítulo e lógico, espero comentários =) Besous a todos :*


	15. Oh, não

Capítulo 15

Oh, não...

Estávamos na cozinha preparando algo para comermos. Era sexta-feira, eu não tinha preocupação de acordar cedo no dia seguinte; era o começo do que seria mais uma noite perfeita de nossas vidas. Era para ter sido, mas não foi.

Enquanto ele bagunçava minhas panelas com a varinha propositalmente, fazendo-as voar sobre minha cabeça, eu estava sentada sobre a bancada jogando maçãs nele. Parecíamos duas crianças felizes e vê-lo sorrir era sempre uma forma de aquecer meu coração. Ainda mais naquele dia em que ele havia acordado um pouco mais sério do que os outros. Passara grande parte do dia se distraindo com qualquer coisa e parecia não prender a atenção em nada, nem mesmo em nossas conversas. Mal havia me provocado, a não ser naquele momento na cozinha. De repente, peguei minha varinha, fiquei de pé sobre a bancada e mirei nele.

- Você quer guerra, não é? – Coloquei uma cara de má no rosto, mas sem segurar o riso solto. Fiz uma panela pousar sobre sua cabeça e pulei em seu colo. Ele me segurou e me beijou carinhosamente a fronte do rosto, com seu novo chapéu.

- Guerra de novo é a última coisa que eu gostaria de ter na minha vida. – disse com um sorriso de lado meio melancólico e me beijo docemente a boca. – Especialmente com você.

Eu permanecei a fitá-lo no fundo dos olhos, com um sorriso que foi se fechando conforme eu tentava ler sua mente. A forma como ele dissera aquilo fora tão diferente quanto seu olhar. Como se estivesse lembrando de tudo. Fiz com que ele me pusesse no chão e percebeu meu estranhamento.

- O que houve? – perguntou, ao tirar a panela da cabeça e colocá-la sobre a bancada.

- Como você falou... parece que se lembra da guerra. Lembra de alguma coisa, Draco? – perguntei sem disfarçar minha desconfiança. Ele apenas revirou os olhos e foi para a sala. Corri atrás dele. Sabia que ele não suportava aquela pergunta, mas seus olhos estavam muito diferentes e eu precisava saber.

- Não vamos começar com isso, Weasley, por favor! – Ele falou logo, sentando-se no sofá. Sentei ao seu lado.

- Draco, – Peguei sua mão e novamente olhei em seus olhos profundos. – você se lembra de algo? Seja sincero comigo.

- As vezes lembro de algumas cenas, mas não consigo entender bem o que é. Você sabe que isso me perturba, está bem? – respondeu impaciente e levantou-se do sofá, voltando para a cozinha. – Agora vamos comer.

Vi-o ir para a cozinha e minutos depois voltar com duas bandejas flutuando atrás dele, que repousaram no chão, sobre o tapete grosso, no qual passávamos muitas horas de nossa pequena vida a dois. Ele se sentou no chão e pegou logo sua tijela de sopa. Ao enfiar uma colher cheia na boca, me encarou, como se perguntasse se eu não iria comer. Soltei um sorriso quase inexpressivo e sentei ao seu lado, fazendo o mesmo que ele. Ele começou a falar sobre a sopa e depois perguntou sobre meus treinos. Logo percebi que ele queria manter uma conversa para não dar brecha para que eu perguntasse novamente sobre sua memória. Resolvi entrar em seu jogo e mantive a conversa, distraidamente, entre pequenos risos, mas sem em nenhum momento deixar minha desconfiança diminuir enquanto ele parecia aliviado. Algo estava estranho. Não sabia se ele não queria tocar naquele assunto por ter sido o motivo de nossa última briga séria ou se porque era algo que o incomodava muito.

Torcia para que eu não falasse nenhuma besteira, já que meus pensamentos não permitiam que eu mantivesse atenção nem ao menos no que eu falava. Eu só conseguia pensar no olhar dele na cozinha e como ele parecia ter se lembrado da guerra. Tentei lembrar dos últimos dias e de algo que pudesse comprovar que sua memória tinha voltado ou não. Como um flash, os momentos em que estivemos juntos nos últimos dias passaram por minha mente rapidamente. Eu já havia notado a mudança do jeito dele, o contínuo uso de feitiços que nem eu conhecia e sua total despreocupação com sua memória. A idéia de que ele a havia recuperado e não me contara não saiu de minha cabeça. Era como seu eu já tivesse desconfiado disso antes, até mesmo já sabia. Só não queria acreditar que fosse possível e que ele estivesse mentindo para mim. Eu tinha que descobrir, mas pelo jeito ele não me contaria.

Percebendo que havíamos acabado de comer e beber nossa taça de vinho, peguei as bandejas e levei para a cozinha. Quando voltei, ele estava deitado sobre o tapete, os braços cruzados sob a cabeça. Cada vez que eu fitava seu rosto, me convencia mais de que estava apaixonada por aquele homem terrivelmente bonito. Se ele houvesse recuperado a memória, não sabia o que faria. Sentei-me perto de sua cabeça e fiz com que ele a apoiasse sobre minhas pernas. Dei-lhe um longo beijo e depois fiquei a massagear seus cabelos, enquanto ele mantinha os olhos fechados e um sorriso bobo no rosto.

- Você é feliz aqui comigo, Malfoy? – perguntei num impulso, sem parar de brincar com suas mechas loiras.

- Jamais pensei que pudesse ser tão feliz. – falou, abrindo os olhos azuis que brilharam em meio ao cômodo escuro em minha direção.

- Mesmo com uma Weasley? – perguntei rindo, agora massageando o lóbulo de sua orelha.

- Mesmo com uma Weasley. – respondeu som um sorriso e voltou a fechar os olhos, pousando as mãos sobre o próprio peito.

- Nossos pais ficariam orgulhosos, não acha? – perguntei novamente, tentando parecer o mais natural possível, massageando sua nuca de forma que ele ficasse ainda mais relaxado.

- Principalmente os meus. – falou distraido, enquanto eu via seu peito subir e descer suavemente, numa respiração normal.

Draco não viu lágrimas se formarem em meus olhos. Ergui o rosto, dei um longo suspiro e pisquei várias vezes, de forma que as lágrimas sumissem.

- Draco, estou com muito frio. Pegue, por favor, um lençol lá em cima para mim. – Ergui sua cabeça com minhas mãos e ele me olhou surpreso. Abracei-me, acariciando meus próprios braços, fingindo estar me aquecendo. – Rápido, por favor.

- Está bem. – Ele concordou, mesmo sem parecer entender e, como eu imaginava que ele iria fazer, sumiu repentinamente e segundos depois aparatou de volta com um lençol em mãos.

Draco deitou-se novamente sobre meu colo e esperou que eu voltasse com o carinho de antes. Percebendo que eu nada fiz, sentou-se de frente para mim e me encarou, confuso. Eu coloquei o lençol de lado, disfarçando a tristeza que tomava conta de mim, e lhe encarei, também séria.

- Eu jamais imaginei que pudéssemos ficar juntos, Draco. Jamais. – afirmei e passei a mão por seu rosto com carinho, observando cada detalhe de sua face, como se fosse a última vez que a veria. – Gosto tanto de você.

- Eu também, Ginevra, sabe disso. – Ele se aproximou ainda mais de mim e segurou minhas mãos, com o olhar fixo no meu. – Como eu jamais pensei que fosse gostar de alguém.

- Posso confiar em você, para sempre? – perguntei, numa última esperança de que ele fosse me contar o que eu queria ouvir de sua boca. E eu o queria por ser a verdade, porque no fundo aquilo era a última coisa que eu desejava que acontecesse. Ele ficou quieto por um segundo e depois abriu um sorriso pra mim.

- Jamais magoaria você. Pode confiar em mim.

Sentindo que já não podia controlar minhas lágrimas, levantei rapidamente e fui até a cozinha. Parei apoiada na bancada, respirando fundo, já sentindo soluços. Quando o vi entrar atrás de mim, cruzei os braços, como um sinal de proteção. Abaixei a cabeça, não querendo que ele me visse. Ele se aproximou lentamente e tocou meus cabelos. Eu desviei rápida, sentindo-me quase enojada. Não conseguia acreditar na capacidade dele de me olhar nos olhos e mentir daquela forma.

- O que está acontecendo, Ginevra? – Ele perguntou com sua voz confusa, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

Eu levantei os olhos lacrimejados e o encarei. Não conseguia acreditar nem em sua aparência preocupada e perplexa. Ao cerrar os olhos novamente, as lágrimas caíram por meu rosto. Apertei os lábios um contra o outro, sem saber o que fazer ou falar. Minhas mãos fechadas com tanta força que eu sentia minhas unhas machucarem as palmas. Não tinha sombra de dúvida em meu coração sobre ele. Tinha certeza de que sua memória havia voltado e que ele era um mentiroso.

- Por que mente para mim, Draco? – perguntei, tentando não demonstrar minha angústia, mesmo sabendo que era impossível. – Eu não entendo, por que mente para mim?

- Do que você está falando, Ginevra? – elevou o tom de voz, ficando ainda mais nervoso. Tentava dar um passo para mais perto de mim, mas como se visse que não era uma boa idéia se aproximar, voltava para trás, aflito.

- Você recuperou sua memória e acha que sou estúpida?

Eu o encarei dura e ele, parecendo vencido, soltou um longo suspiro e se apoiou na bancada ao meu lado, com os braços cruzados também. Virou-se para mim e ameaçou falar algo, mas voltou seu olhar para baixo. Não havia mais como continuar sua mentira.

- E ainda diz que posso confiar em você. – Ri sádica, com os olhos úmidos, e dei um soco irado na bancada, encarando-o com ódio. – Por que?!

- O que quer que eu diga? – disse calmo, sem me olhar, mas com a respiração mais pesada.

- A verdade, pelo menos uma vez! – gritei com o rosto colado em seu ouvido.

- Sim, Weasley! Recuperei minha memória! Está feliz agora? – Ele gritou irritado ao voltar o olhar para mim, seus olhos exalando raiva. Deu-me as costas e foi em direção a sala. Fui atrás dele e o parei próximo a escada.

- O que pretendia com isso, Malfoy? Até quando pretendia continuar essa farsa? Me acha estúpida demais, não é mesmo? – Eu dizia rápido, sem controlar as palavras, sentindo uma nova onda de ira percorrer meu corpo. Ele apenas me fitava com seus olhos inquietos e sua respiração pesada.

- Eu só... – Ele balbuciava hesitante, com as mãos trêmulas. – Eu pensei que se você soubesse... Eu não queria que...

Comecei a me irritar de verdade, vendo como ele parecia um criminoso ao acabar de ser pego e tentar inventar uma desculpa para se safar. Senti qualquer vestígio de lágrima sumir dos meus olhos e meu sangue ferver em minhas veias.

- Eu nunca tive uma vida como a que eu tive aqui. – falou sem conseguir me olhar. – Eu só não queria que as coisas mudassem.

- Às minhas custas? À base de uma mentira? Como eu pude confiar num maldito Malfoy?! – gritei e desci os degraus que havia subido para alcançá-lo. Ele ficou parado exatamente onde estava antes, me encarado, seus olhos arregalados como eu jamais vira. – Você não é a pessoa que eu pensei que poderia ser. Talvez só tenha sido quando estava sem memória, quando não era você. – terminei triste e dei-lhe as costas, levando meu corpo arrastado para o sofá. Ouvi com dor seus passos rápidos subindo os degraus, vendo meu belo sonho se desmanchar.

Muito tempo depois ele desceu e parou ao lado do sofá, onde eu estava sentada. Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, sem conseguir nos encarar-mos. Ele cortou o silêncio.

- Eu vou embora. – Deu mais uns passos curtos para frente, de modo a ficar ao alcance do meu olhar.

Eu virei muito pouco meu rosto e, com o canto do olho, vi-o com a capa e as roupas que vestia no dia em que o encontrei. Sua varinha pendia para fora do bolso da calça e eu podia notar seu peito arfar sob a camisa grossa que vestia. Eu queria pelo menos dizer a ele que ficasse até o dia seguinte. Já era tarde demais para ele ir embora. No entanto, minha boca não conseguia se mover. Estava magoada demais. Ele não poderia ter mentido para mim daquela forma. Eu havia terminado com meu noivo para ficar com ele, o abrigara em minha casa, entregara meu coração, e ele me enganara friamente, como um Malfoy. Não sabia se sentia mais raiva dele ou de mim por ter sido tão estúpida.

- Eu agradeço por ter me ajudado, Weasley. Agradeço sinceramente. – Seu corpo estava imóvel e apenas seus olhos piscavam impacientes.

- Sinceramente? – indaguei soltando um riso sarcástico e me levantei. – Claro! – Fui até a porta em passos velozes, a abri e dei passagem para que ele passasse, com a mão na maçaneta.

Ele veio lento até a porta e parou de frente para mim, sem conseguir me olhar. A única coisa que eu pensei foi o quanto ele era covarde.

- Adeus, Weasley. – Sua voz não passou de um sussurro rouco.

- Adeus, Malfoy. – Também não pude fitá-lo.

Com o coração pulsante parecendo sair por minha garganta, vi-o passar por mim. Quando vi que ele já estava do lado de fora, bati a porta abruptamente atrás dele e caí no chão, perdendo completamente as forças de minhas pernas. Estava desolada e a única coisa que eu queria fazer era ficar ali e chorar.

**N.A.: **aaaaah que tristeza, que complicação! Mas é isso ;/ uma hora vinha a tona e a boa vida ia acabar. Eu gosto especialmente de escrever capítulos mais tristes. Quem sabe a minha próxima fic é um drama beem pesado? Hahahaha. É isso, espero que gostem do capítulo e espero aqueles comentários bonitos que me fazem tão feliz. Besous :*


	16. A carta inesperada

Capítulo 16

A carta inesperada

Passei o final de semana inteiro deitada no sofá, imersa nas lembranças que aquela sala me remetia, ou vagando pelo resto da casa. Cada canto daquele lugar me lembrava algo com Draco. Uma provocação, um sorriso, um beijo. Tudo ali tinha algo dele. Imaginar que eu não mais o teria ali me deixava ainda mais deprimida. Eu não podia imaginar que em tão pouco tempo eu fosse me apaixonar daquela forma. Eu sabia que ficaria triste, mas o vazio que ele havia deixado em mim era ainda maior do que eu poderia esperar. Não sabia o que me abatia mais: se a sensação de ter sido enganada ou imaginar a vida sem ele.

E para piorar, ele havia ido embora me deixando sem saber o que ele estava fazendo em meu porão. A razão de minha vida estar como estava. Se eu nunca o tivesse encontrado em meu porão ainda estaria com Harry e tudo estaria normal, como sempre estivera e como deveria estar. Ao pensar naquilo me indagava se realmente eu estaria feliz. Eu não conseguia mentir para mim mesma. Sabia que havia passado momentos maravilhosos com Draco e que qualquer vislumbramento de poder passar um dia a mais ao lado dele me deixava mais feliz e entusiasmada do que imaginar uma vida inteira ao lado de Harry. Por alguns momentos chegava a me perguntar se deveria procurar Harry e retomar nosso relacionamento, numa tentativa de retomar minha antiga vida e esquecer Draco, mas sempre me convencia que não. A única coisa que a presença de Harry poderia fazer era acentuar a ausência de Draco. E isso definitivamente não me faria bem. O que eu precisava mesmo era de um tempo para mim e esperar e torcer para que aquela dor ao menos diminuísse.

Voltar do treino na segunda-feira e encontrar aquela casa vazia era como vê-la morta e tal sensação fazia meu peito doer imensamente. O silêncio me agoniava de uma forma que eu não podia suportar. Evitei ficar dentro daquela casa sozinha. Procurava ficar o maior tempo possível na minha varanda, como se estivesse me escondendo da solidão insistente que parecia correr atrás de mim, como um fantasma.

Nem visitar meus pais n'A Toca fez-me alegrar por um tempo razoável. A cada sorriso que eu conseguia esboçar, a imagem de Draco me vinha em mente e novamente eu mergulhava em meus pensamentos. Todos pensaram que fosse uma conseqüência tardia do término do noivado com Harry. Era melhor que pensassem assim.

●**O●**

Quase dez dias após a partida de Draco eu começava a sentir que a qualquer momento seria levada por um súbito desejo e o procuraria incansavelmente. A idéia de que ele havia me enganado já não me feria tanto quanto a saudade. Mas como o acharia? Teria realmente coragem de fazer aquilo?

Entre meus pensamentos, estava deitada em minha cama e escutei um estranho barulho vindo da janela. Ergui-me depressa, assustada, e a abri, procurando a causa do barulho. Rapidamente uma coruja voou quarto a dentro, deixando um envelope cair sobre a cama, e saiu voando em direção a lua. Meu coração pulsou acelerado não tendo reconhecido aquela coruja. Não era uma carta de nenhum amigo ou parente. A possibilidade de que era notícias de Draco era a única que tinha em mente. Aproximei-me quase receosa, como se fosse uma bomba prestes a explodir. Peguei o envelope com cuidado e me sentei. Fiquei alguns minutos encarando o envelope cinza, sem coragem para abri-lo, mas ao mesmo tempo tentando adivinhar o que estaria escrito ali. Dando-me conta do quão idiota eu deveria estar parecendo, soltei um longo suspiro e abri o envelope, pegando a carta que havia dentro. Tentando me convencer logo de início que seriam boas notícias, comecei a ler.

"_Ginevra,_

_gostaria de ter enviado essa carta antes, mas os últimos dias foram um pouco conturbados. Na verdade, eu só gostaria de agradecer-lhe novamente pelo que fez por mim. Sei que você não deveria tê-lo feito, mas o fez, e sou grato; por ter se mostrado sempre disposta a me ajudar e, principalmente, por ter me concedido dias incríveis que jamais poderiam ser comparados com minha estadia em seu porão deserto ou o resto de minha vida. _

_Infelizmente, naquele dia não pude, e talvez não tenha tentado mesmo, explicar-lhe como recobrei minha memória e o motivo pelo qual estava no porão de sua casa, e sei que você tem o direito de saber. Deve recordar-se do dia em que chegou do treino e encontrou-me no porão, procurando por minha varinha. Naquele dia caí da escada e, após sair do tempo em que estive inconsciente, notei que minha memória havia voltado, mesmo que remotamente. Conforme os dias foram passando, meus pensamentos e minhas lembranças foram ficando mais claras. Se não contei, foi por temer justamente o momento de ter que deixar sua casa e você. Sabia que quando esse momento chegasse, você não mais sentiria-se responsável por meu estado e por mim e me deixaria. E eu jamais havia tido a vida que tive a seu lado. Pensar que não seria mais assim me amedrontava. Não espero que veja isso como uma justificativa para me perdoar; só desejo mesmo que você tome conhecimento do que de fato ocorreu. _

_No entanto, acredito que o seu maior interesse é saber o motivo pelo qual eu estava em seu porão. Parece que mesmo depois da guerra e das acusações contra comensais terem sido retiradas, o ministério abriu um inquérito pela morte de Alvo Dumbledore; segundo minha mãe numa tentativa de colocar alguns antigos comensais em Azkaban. Você sabe de meu envolvimento com o fato e não preciso explicar. Meus pais persuadiram-me a me esconder até que o inquérito fosse arquivado. Mesmo tendo sido mal-sucedido na tentativa de matar Dumbledore, coisa pela qual hoje em dia fico aliviado, houveram antes tentativas das quais o ministério tomou conhecimento. Como eles realmente queriam aprisionar comensais, eu seria pego e fugi. Não me orgulho de minha decisão, mas sinceramente não me arrependo. _

_Agora não precisa mais se preocupar. Não terá nenhum fugitivo em sua casa. Lamento que as coisas entre nós tenham terminado da forma como foi, mas deve ser melhor para você. O herói sempre será melhor que o fugitivo, e agora eu não atrapalharei. Desejo que você seja feliz, Ginevra Weasley. _

_Saudosamente, _

_Draco Malfoy" _

Tive que reler a carta mais algumas vezes até que tudo fosse absorvido por meu cérebro. Não sabia o que pensar sobre aquilo. Era estranho saber de tudo daquela forma. De que ele estava fugindo do ministério por causa de um inquérito do qual eu nada sabia sobre a morte de Dumbledore eu jamais poderia desconfiar. Temi por ele com a possibilidade dele ir para Azkaban. Ele não merecia aquilo e eu esperava, com o mais profundo de minha alma, que tudo se resolvesse bem.

De repente, uma grande tristeza começou a se apoderar de mim, sem eu entender o porquê. Não era só por temer que ele fosse para Azkaban. Era algo mais, mas eu não poderia explicar. Eu só desejava vê-lo ao meu lado para ouvir dos lábios dele aquela história. Mas havia ainda uma pequena sensação de alívio em saber que ele estava em segurança com sua família. Provavelmente ele continuaria fugindo até que qualquer hipótese de acusação fosse retirada, mas estava em segurança. Sem dúvida nenhuma ele estava mais seguro ao meu lado, mas aquilo já não era uma opção para nós. Vendo aquele pedaço de papel como uma triste e insuficiente despedida, dobrei-o com toda cautela, coloquei sob meu travesseiro e me deitei, tentando me convencer de que aqueles dias vividos ali em pouco tempo se tornariam apenas lembranças, mas tendo certeza de que era mentira.

**N.A.:** Acho que nunca postei tão rápido, mas acredito que isso não incomode muito. Então, tá aí, mais um capítulo. E só tenho que dizer: AI DRAQUINHO LINDO! Hahahaha! Ju-PiAzZaLuNgA, obrigada pela review. Pois é, coração de adultos! Muitas vezes é tempestade mesmo x) Até o próximo capítulo. Espero que curtam e espero comentários =) Besous :*


	17. Inoportuno choro da pequena Molly

Capítulo 17

Inoportuno choro da pequena Molly

Alguns dias após eu receber a carta de Draco, o campeonato de quadribol começou, o que não aconteceu em momento inoportuno. Com as viagens, os jogos e os treinos intensivos, não tinha muito tempo para pensar no meu antigo hóspede e praticamente não ficava em casa. Era bom não ficar sozinha onde as lembranças me apavoravam. E naqueles dias eu começava a me mostrar mais resignada com o rumo de minha vida e como ela havia sido mordaz comigo. Colocar Draco escondido numa casa que futuramente eu escolheria como minha era demais. Agora ali estava eu: sem Harry, sem Draco e sem coração.

●**O●**

Semanas depois, quando o campeonato acabou com a vitória do Harpias de Holyhead, a qual não consegui comemorar com muita alegria por mais que eu quisesse, voltei para casa completamente esgotada. Minhas companheiras de time pretendiam viajar pela Europa para comemorar a vitória, e como notaram minha total falta de ânimo não insistiram muito quando agradeci pelo convite de ir com elas e recusei com veemência. Talvez fosse uma boa idéia viajar para espairecer, mas tinha medo de que algo acontecesse com Draco, as notícias chegassem e eu não estivesse aqui para ajudar.

Irrompi sala a dentro, joguei minha mala de lado e mergulhei com vontade no sofá, me aninhando entre minhas almofadas. Era a primeira vez em semanas em que eu conseguia relaxar todos os músculos do meu corpo sem me sentir culpada por não estar treinando. E era muito bom. Estava com fome e cobiçando uma boa bebida para relaxar ainda mais, mas eu não tive forças para levantar do sofá. Achei melhor tentar fazer qualquer coisa, desde de arrumar a casa ou cuidar de minhas necessidades fisiológicas, após descansar meu corpo e dormir um pouco. E não demorou muitos minutos antes que eu caísse em um sono profundo, do qual só despertaria horas depois.

E este momento foi o mais difícil. Quando despertei, ainda abraçada a uma almofada, direcionei meu rosto para a janela e pude notar uma grande claridade vinda do lado de fora. Já era de manhã. Fechei os olhos novamente e apertei a almofada contra meu peito, comprimindo-a mais; mas apesar da enorme preguiça que me dominava, não estava mais com sono.

Abri os olhos novamente, decidida a me levantar e agilizar minha vida. Meus olhos, então, encontraram distraídos a lareira. De repente, todos os momentos que passei com Draco invadiram minha mente. Seus abraços, seus beijos, nossas conversas, discussões, noites de amor; seu sorriso superior, seus passos arrastados pela casa, seus olhos. Cada parte minha sentia falta de cada parte dele, do corpo ao seu jeito. Já sentindo um pequeno nó se formar em meu estômago, dei um pulo do sofá, como se aquilo fosse afastar as lembranças, e corri para a cozinha. Olhei para a lata de biscoitos da prateleira e meu estômago soltou um gemido, implorando por comida. Peguei-a e acabei por achar a garrafa de uísque que Draco escondia sempre atrás da lata. Dizia que somente ele poderia saber onde estava para evitar que eu bebesse sem ele; e eu sempre soubera que ela ficava ali e nada dizia. Soltei um sorriso bobo ao me lembrar daquilo e olhei para a lata e da lata para a garrafa. Resolvi pegar a garrafa também. Coloquei uns biscoitos em um prato e servi uma pequena dose, que tomei em um único gole, soltando um bramido. Olhei em volta e pensando nas semanas que se seguiriam de férias e que eu estaria sozinha naquela casa o dia inteiro, peguei a garrafa com o copo e o prato de biscoitos e fui para o sofá, desanimada.

Meu espanto foi sem tamanho quando, de repente, em minha lareira, apareceu Hermione, correndo com vontade em minha direção. Assustada, apenas escondi a garrafa de uísque ao lado do sofá e me levantei. Enquanto ela me abraçava, Rony também apareceu com um pequeníssimo bebê no colo. Em poucos segundos Percy, Audrey e meus pais também estavam no cômodo. Disfarcei o susto em vê-los ali tão repentinamente e coloquei um sorriso no rosto.

- Olhe, Gina, olhe! – Rony falava ao se aproximar e me mostrar a criança em seu colo.

Ao ver a criança senti vontade de bater em minha cabeça, pensando no quanto eu era idiota. Como eu poderia ter esquecido? Após o último jogo do campeonato havia recebido uma carta de Percy anunciando o nascimento de sua filha. Mas em meio a comemoração do resto do time e minha cabeça tão distante, acabei me esquecendo de que ele tinha avisado que trariam a neném em minha casa naquele dia para que eu a conhecesse. Por isso já vieram, ansiosos, por pó de flú. Agradeci mentalmente por eles terem chegado antes de eu beber meu uísque todo.

Sorrindo, fitei atenciosamente a pequena ruivinha. Era simplesmente linda. Mesmo contrariado por ter que largar a sobrinha, Rony deu-a para que eu a segurasse um pouco. Pela primeira vez em semanas eu conseguia esquecer completamente Draco. Apenas vendo aquela pequena pessoa em meu colo, tão pacífica e angelical que me transmitiu uma enorme paz. A pequena dormia tranqüilamente, com as mãos juntas e soltava uns gemidos ao se mexer. Levantei os olhos para meu irmão, que nos encarava encantado, ao lado da esposa, que mantinha ainda um olhar cansado. Pedi que se sentassem ao contemplar a pequena mais um pouco.

- Não é parecida com Percy? – Audrey perguntou sorrindo, olhando para o marido. Ela parecia ainda mais serena que antes.

- É mais bonita! – Rony completou rindo, estendendo a mão para pegá-la novamente e eu lhe fiz uma careta, deixando-o aborrecido. Eu ri.

- Rony não a deixa por um único minuto. – Hermione falava, apertando a mão do marido e rindo para minha mãe.

- É que a pequena Molly é tão encantadora. – Ele falou não resistindo e se levantou, parando ao meu lado e fitando a sobrinha com carinho. Devíamos ser os tios mais bobos que existiam. – Além do mais tenho que praticar. – terminou com um sorriso maroto.

- Como? – indaguei confusa ao encarar Hermione, que apenas abriu um imenso sorriso e se levantou também, parando ao lado de Rony e lhe segurando a mão. Olhei para os meus pais, que riram cúmplices.

- Eu estou grávida! – Hermione soltou como se não aguentasse mais fazer força para esconder, com um grito eufórico.

- Oh, Merlin! – Coloquei a bebê sobre um braço e com o outro abracei Hermione, muito feliz. – Parabéns, Mione. Parabéns, Rony! – Abracei também meu irmão, que mantinha uma expressão feliz e assustada. Imaginei como ele devia estar apreensivo por ser pai. Ter filhos era diferente de ter sobrinhos, mas eu sabia que ele se sairia muito bem nessa nova aventura. – Você será um ótimo pai, Roniquito. – terminei, sorrindo companheira, e recebi um soquinho no braço de agradecimento, acompanhado de um sorriso.

- Tantos netos! – Meu pai falou se levantando e pegando a pequena Molly nos braços, antes de Rony, que fez uma discreta careta. – Imagino todos correndo pela Toca, fazendo bagunça.

- E minha mãe correndo atrás, tentando arrumar tudo e alimentá-los. – Percy completou e todos rimos imaginando perfeitamente a cena. Ela deu de ombros, sabendo que era verdade, sem deixar de rir.

Minha mãe e eu preparamos um rápido almoço para nós e, após a refeição, ficamos conversando durante horas, enquanto a mais nova integrante da família Weasley rodava de mão em mão, sempre ficando mais tempo no colo de Rony.

- Vocês não sabem a última do Ministério! – Rony começou animado com a fofoca que contaria, ao pegar a sobrinha e entregar a Audrey para a amamentação. A mulher se levantou e foi se sentar numa poltrona mais distante, fora do alcance direto de nossos olhos, mas podendo ouvir a conversa. – Parece que havia um inquérito sobre a morte de Dumbledore a pedido de Aberforth do qual quase ninguém tinha conhecimento.

Instintivamente ergui o olhar arregalado para Rony, dando-lhe total atenção. Somente Draco me veio em mente.

- Pensei que tudo já estivesse esclarecido... – disse, esperando mais informações e me aproximei dele.

- Pois é, mas Aberforth não se contentou. Queria que alguém fosse responsabilizado e penalizado. E o ministério andava abrindo inquéritos para poder colocar comensais que poderiam ainda oferecer algum perigo em Azkaban. Snape e Voldemort não poderiam responder. Quem restaria? – perguntava ele, como se estivesse apresentando um animado jogo de adivinhação.

- O filho de Lúcio Malfoy? – Meu pai perguntou, também se interessando mais pelo assunto.

- Exato! Ele estava desaparecido, mas há alguns dias apareceu no ministério para resolver sua situação.

Meu queixo caiu. Draco havia ido ao ministério? Estava preso?

- Por isso há alguns dias houve tanta agitação no ministério... – Percy mencionou com uma expressão de recordação.

- E o que houve com ele? – Obrigada, mamãe! Poupou-me de fazer aquela pergunta que se saísse de mim, teria um tom terrível de desespero.

- Bom, ele...

Um choro alto cortou a voz de Rony, enlouquecendo-me. Audrey nos olhou com um sorriso sem-graça, desculpando-se e voltou a amamentar a criança, voltando novamente sua atenção para o que o Rony contava.

- Espero que o Malfoy esteja preso em Azkaban agora. – Hermione disse sisuda.

- Bom, pelo que me disseram...

Novamente o choro alto da pequena Molly interrompeu Rony. Meu coração simplesmente congelou. Só poderia ser brincadeira comigo.

- Percy, ela está inquieta demais. É melhor irmos. – Audrey disse, levantando-se e indo até o marido com a filha no colo, que chorava enérgica.

- Está bem. – Meu irmão se levantou e pegou a filha no colo, tentando acalmá-la. Aproximou-a de mim. – Diga tchau para titia, Molly.

Inclinei a cabeça sobre a ruivinha, mexendo em suas mãos tão pequenas. Ela silenciou-se e esboçou um pequeno sorriso, olhando entre as fendas de seus olhos semi-cerrados. Dei um beijo em sua mãozinha.

- Até logo, pequena Molly. – falei sorrindo para ela.

Meus pais se levantaram, dando sinais de que iriam também. Olhei rápida para Rony, que falava algo com Hermione, ainda sentados. Ele definitivamente não poderia ir embora naquele momento.

- Vamos com Percy. – Minha mãe disse ao me abraçar forte e apertar minha cintura, provavelmente se certificando de que eu não emagrecera e estava me alimentando bem. – Até mais, Gina.

Meu pai despediu-se de mim também, seguido por Percy e Audrey. Quando nos aproximamos da lareira, Hermione e Rony vieram atrás. Encarei-os sem conseguir disfarçar o incomodo com a idéia deles irem embora.

- Vamos também. Estou um pouco enjoada e quero descansar. – Hermione falou ao me abraçar e seguir minha mãe.

- Mas... – balbuciei entre o abraço de Rony, vendo meus pais sumirem entre as labaredas verdes da lareira. – Não vai contar o que aconteceu com o Malfoy? – perguntei com um sorriso amarelo, torcendo para que ele não percebesse meu interesse, mas que ele me respondesse.

- Ele é um Malfoy, o que você acha? – Rony declarou, dando de ombros, como se sua última fala deliberadamente não fosse uma indagação, mas algo que levava à uma afirmação óbvia que não precisava ser dita. Quis agarrar seu pescoço e obrigá-lo a explicar as coisas de forma clara, mas me controlei, sentindo uma incomoda agitação.

Todos sumiram na lareira, cada um se despedindo com um aceno alegre. Eu permaneci estática olhando para a lareira vazia, sentindo as perguntas entaladas em minha garganta. Tomada de ódio por mim mesma e pela situação, bati o pé com força e voltei para o sofá, procurando novamente minha garrafa de uísque que havia ficado escondida ao lado do sofá durante todo o tempo.

Minha sobrinha era linda e eu estava encantada por ela, mas a única coisa na qual eu conseguia pensar era em Draco e aonde ele estaria naquele momento.

**N.A.:** Mais revelations. E quase ela sabe dele, rs. Espero os comentários que eu amo! Gih Malfoy, calma que ele volta. Eu não conseguiria escrever sem ele por muito tempo. A verdade é que eu não apenas gosto de detonar harry nas minhas fics, como gosto de colocar o draco no papel de praticamente um injustiçado. Eu não consigo controlar isso. Só sai. Hahahah Esse loiro é perfeito demais *-* valeu pelo comentário! Besous a todos :*


	18. Minha casa!

Capítulo 18

Minha casa?!

Nada consegui descobrir sobre Draco nos dias que se seguiram. Procurara Rony, mas ele estava ocupado demais com o trabalho para me ver pessoalmente. E perguntar sobre o que acontecera com Malfoy numa carta causaria uma enorme suspeita nele. Qual seria o motivo de tamanho interesse? Obviamente não poderia explicar que Draco era o homem que eu amava e que se eu passasse mais um tempo sem saber dele, teria um ataque do coração. E eu sentia que realmente aquilo ia acontecer. Aquela dúvida acabava comigo, me deixando cada dia mais triste. Imaginava-o em Azkaban, passando por coisas que eu nem podia imaginar. Sentia-me ainda culpada, pensando que se eu não tivesse brigado com ele na última vez que nos víamos, ele estaria agora ao meu lado, em segurança. Se a garrafa de uísque não tivesse acabado no dia em que conheci a filha de Percy, estaria bebendo novamente.

●**O●**

Por volta de uma semana após a visita da pequena Molly, estava eu sentada no sofá com um livro em mãos, tentando fazer algo de proveitoso naquelas férias torturantes, quando vi o rosto de meu pai se formar na lareira. Surpreendida, corri até ele jogando o livro de lado. Somente fitar seu rosto me fazia bem de alguma forma.

- Gina, não tenho boas notícias. – Ele disse logo, sua face envolvida pelas labaredas de fogo azul. – Houve um problema com a sua casa. Parece que o antigo dono da casa está procurando reaver sua posse.

- COMO?! – Quase caí para trás ao ouvir a _novidade_. Ajoelhei-me em frente a lareira. – Como assim, pai?

- Eu estou tentando descobrir. De qualquer forma, o representante do dono da casa irá lhe procurar para um acordo. Quando isto acontecer, quero que você me avise, ok?

- Tudo bem... – disse baixo, sem me importar muito. Mal ouvi sua voz ao se despedir e seu rosto desaparecer.

Cai sentada sobre o tapete, sentindo minha garganta e meu coração apertarem. Primeiro Draco e agora problemas com minha casa. Imaginando o que mais me faltaria acontecer, deixei meu corpo repousar no chão.

A noite, sem conseguir tirar a notícia sobre minha casa da cabeça, peguei um livro qualquer de história e fui para o meu quarto. Ao passar pela porta do quarto onde Draco ficava, parei. Desde que ele fora embora jamais entrara ali novamente. Coloquei a mão sobre a madeira e fechei os olhos, tentando sentir sua presença não existente ali. Era incrível como em tão pouco tempo de convivência e depois de tanto tempo sem vê-lo, eu ainda estava completamente envolvida. Abri a porta com cuidado, sem saber ao certo porquê, como se realmente tivesse algo ali dentro. Como eu desejava que tivesse. O quarto estava exatamente como ele deixara. Tudo intacto. Abri o armário e encontrei as roupas que havia dado a ele. Peguei uma por uma e pus sobre a cama, lembrando de cada momento em que ele usou cada uma delas. Sorri sozinha. E nelas ainda tinha seu cheiro, do qual ao me lembrar, sentia meu corpo se eriçar por completo. Mesmo tendo noção do quão ridícula eu aparentava ser, coloquei suas roupas dobradas de um lado da cama, peguei as roupas de cama daquele quarto e dormi ali.

●**O●**

Estava preparando algo para comer enquanto ouvia As Esquisitonas no rádio. Suas músicas até conseguiram me animar um pouco, fazendo com que eu recorda-se do baile de inverno em Hogwarts. Tinha tantas saudades daquela época. Era tudo tão mais fácil, pelo menos em determinados períodos. Sentia com pesar que a Ginevra Weasley daquela época teria sido mais corajosa e teria ido atrás de Draco, sem pensar em mais nada. Soltei um muxoxo. Não adiantava pensar naquilo mais.

Já tinha terminado e, enquanto eu provava um molho, a campainha soou. Fui até a porta esperando que fosse alguém da família para me distrair e estranhei ao encontrar um homem desconhecido. Era baixinho, usava um grande chapéu e roupas negras.

- Pois não? – perguntei, fechando mais a porta e me colocando completamente entre a fresta, para que ele não entrasse ou visse o que havia dentro. Verifiquei minha varinha no bolso de minha calça. Eu era uma mulher sozinha, precisava ser precavida.

- Senhorita Weasley? – Ele inclinou a cabeça para baixo, de modo a me encarar sobre seus óculos pousados em seu pequeno nariz. Eu apenas assenti com a cabeça e ele continuou. – Eu sou Teodoro Karkaroff, funcionário do ministério. Imagino que seu pai tenha falado que eu viria aqui para conversamos sobre a situação de venda desta casa.

- Ah, tudo bem, entre. – Com uma pontada em meu estômago, abri a porta para que ele entrasse.

Ao passar por mim, tirando seu enorme chapéu da cabeça, o homem deixou revelar uma cabeleira loira atrás dele e eu congelei. O rosto por debaixo daqueles cabelos me encarou quase erguido e uma sobrancelha arqueada, numa expressão tão conhecida por mim. Só saí de meu estarrecimento quando ela fez um aceno com a cabeça.

- Senhorita Weasley, – O homem virou-se para nós e, percebendo minha confusão, parou ao lado da pessoa da qual eu não conseguia tirar os olhos. – conheça a pessoa que quer reaver a propriedade.

Eu não poderia imaginar ser outra pessoa. Jamais confundiria o rosto de Narcisa Malfoy.

**N.A.:** Um pequeno capítulo, mas o próximo eu posto amanhã ;) ou hoje ainda rs. Ana, obrigada pela review. Adoro seus comentários =) Comigo está tudo ótimo! Vida corrida, mas ainda é melhor que qualquer outra coisa ;) e vc? Que bom que gostou e espero que o passar mal seja sentido figurado, rs. Siiim, eu tb sou louca pelo draco, mas isso é meio óbvio considerando meu histórico de fics. Ah, minha mãe não entende nem pq eu gosto de harry potter, a série rs. Ela não entenderia ainda mais se eu falasse q é só por causa desse pedaço de céu loiro chamado draco, haha! Ah, sim, esse era o objetivo. A pequena molly ser um encanto. Acho q qualquer bebê na família weasley sairia um encanto, eu os adoro. E eu tb era assim com meu primo! Hahaha, quase mãe mesmo rs. Bem, feliz páscoa atrasada pra vc, espero que seu feriado tenha sido maravilhoso! Bem, é isso, até o próximo poste e espero reviews! Espero que gostem do capítulo e o próximo vem maior e logo. Besous a todos :*


	19. Como é ótimo receber visitas

Capítulo 19

Como é ótimo receber visitas

Eles entraram e eu apenas fechei a porta e estendi o braço, indicando o sofá para que se sentassem, sem conseguir parar de olhar para a mulher. Era estranho encontrá-la depois de tantos anos.

- Fez um ótimo trabalho aqui. – Ela disse olhando em volta, com suas mãos displicentemente pousadas sobre suas pernas. – Este lugar estava detestavelmente destruído. – terminou com um sorriso ensaiado e voltou o olhar para o homem, indicando que era a vez dele de falar.

- Bom, senhorita Weasley, precisamos conversar sobre...

- Você é dona desta casa... – falei ainda absorta, interrompendo Teodoro. – Então é por isso que Draco...

- Falaremos sobre isso depois, senhorita Weasley. – Ela rapidamente me cortou, colocando uma expressão dura em seu rosto e com os olhos firmes sobre mim, deixando claro de que não deveríamos falar sobre aquilo na frente do homem. Eu só concordei com a cabeça e voltei o olhar distraido para o homem.

- Então, – Ele recomeçou impaciente, começando a ficar aborrecido por minha falta de atenção. – precisamos resolver essa situação. Eu me responsabilizei pela tentativa de um acordo entre as duas partes, considerando que houve um erro do ministério ao tentar localizar o proprietário desta casa no momento em que a senhorita quis efetuar a compra.

- Eu acho que seria um absurdo eu perder minha propriedade por tamanho engano do ministério. – Narcisa falou enérgica ao jogar seus cabelos para trás. – Eu exijo um ressarcimento, e imagino que a senhorita Weasley deseje o mesmo.

Uma breve e educada discussão se fez entre Teodoro e Narcisa. Ela exigia que alguma providência fosse tomada e ele tentando tranqüilizá-la, dizendo que com certeza algo seria feito. Enquanto isso eu olhava em volta, como se fosse gravar cada canto daquele cômodo em minha mente.

- Mas e a casa? – perguntei. Os dois voltaram o olhar para mim. – O que acontecerá?

- Bom, eu realmente gostaria de reaver este lugar. E nada mais justo do que eu oferecer uma compensação financeira a senhorita Weasley pela reforma feita. – falava para o homem com um olhar quase intimidador, e depois se voltou a mim. – E acho que o senhor Karkaroff encontrará uma outra casa para você, com todas as despesas pagas pelo ministério.

- Se este for o acordo, sim – concordou rapidamente, apertando seu chapéu com uma mão, e a outra passou pela careca, secando o suor nervoso. – Mas essa decisão foi tomada pelo senhor Malfoy? Afinal, ele é o verdadeiro proprietário do lugar e acho que a presença dele é necessária durante essa decisão.

- Lúcio Malfoy é dono da casa? – indaguei, enojada só por lembrar dele e do meu primeiro contato com Voldemort.

- Ele me encarregou de cuidar disso. – Ela falou num tom de voz elevado, sem dar oportunidade de Teodoro me responder. Encarei-a desconfiada. – Está muito ocupado e solicitou que eu tomasse todas as decisões. E ninguém melhor do que eu para fazê-lo.

- Lógico, senhora Malfoy, tem toda razão. Mas o senhor Malfoy terá que vir para assinar o contrato e realizar o ato contratual mágico.

- E eu não posso fazê-lo em seu lugar?

- Só se ele ainda não fosse de maioridade, o que definitivamente não é o caso.

- Daremos um jeito. – Ela falou rapidamente, desviando o olhar. – Então, senhorita Weasley, temos um acordo?

Encarei-a pensativa, enquanto ela tentava me lançar um olhar tão intimidador quanto fazia com Teodoro. Tínhamos um acordo? Seria justo eu ter que deixar minha casa e recomeçar a minha busca que não havia sido fácil. Aquela era a casa com a qual eu sempre sonhara. E jamais teria um outro lugar no qual eu poderia ter tão boas lembranças.

- Não. – respondi séria, olhando-a sem vacilar. – Não temos um acordo.

Teodoro soltou um longo suspiro e retirou os óculos, passando a mão por sua testa úmida novamente, dando sinais claros de nervosismo.

- Eu não compreendi muito bem. – Seu rosto tomou uma forma irritada, mas contida. Ela compreendera, mas não aceitaria.

- Eu não quero deixar esse lugar. Esta é minha casa. Teremos que fazer outro acordo. – falei firme e fiquei de pé. Não permitiria que ela chegasse em minha casa e tentasse se sobrepor a mim.

- Weasley, – Ela também ficou de pé e parou frente a mim, com uma postura superior, mas eu também ergui a cabeça. – escute. É melhor pensar novamente.

Eu levantei o dedo, pensando em meia dúzia de palavras grosseiras para convencê-la a baixar a guarda comigo, quando, com o canto do olho, vi algo surgir e se movimentar ao nosso lado. Viramos ambas para ver o que era e paralisei ao me deparar com aquela figura andando em nossa direção.

- Eu disse para não vir aqui! – Ele aproximou-se da mulher e a fitou com um olhar reprovador. Parecia muito irritado e não tentava disfarçar isso no tom de voz.

- Por Merlin! – Ela falava mais baixo, olhando em volta como se não quisesse que Teodoro ou eu víssemos a discussão. – E eu disse que resolveria isso...

- Não há nada a ser resolvido. Eu já disse! – Ele não permitia que ela falasse, elevando ainda mais a voz. Seus braços gesticulavam ferozes.

- Eu voltarei outro dia. – Teodoro se levantou apressado do sofá com seu chapéu em mãos. – Senhor e senhora Malfoy. – Acenou a cabeça para eles, sem que eles ao menos o ouvissem. – Senhorita Weasley. – Acenou para mim e pôs o chapéu na cabeça. Eu apenas concordei com a cabeça e o vi aparatar.

Eu observava a cena pasma. Não conseguia acreditar que era ele ali. Piscava muitas vezes, tentando me certificar de que não era um sonho. Eu mal podia ouvir o que eles discutiam e também não via o que Narcisa fazia. Eu só conseguia fitá-lo; seus braços se movimentando pelo ar; sua boca nervosa a gritar; seus olhos direcionados para Narcisa. Vê-lo discutindo com ela sem ao menos olhar para mim, como se não tivesse notado minha presença ou simplesmente como se eu não existisse, fez com que meu sangue circulasse por meu corpo com mais velocidade, assim como as batidas do meu coração. Senti dificuldade de respirar, meus olhos lacrimejaram e, indignada, puxei-o pelo braço para que ele se virasse em minha direção e me encarasse. Ele apenas me lançou um olhar profundo e em seguida abriu um pequeno sorriso.

- Olá, Ginevra. – Senti sua voz ecoar pela sala e o chão estremecer, como se a casa mesmo tivesse sentido sua falta e agora vibrasse por sua presença.

**N.A.:** Nossa, agora só faço capítulos pequenininhos rs. Pelo menos to postando mais rápido. E eeeis que ele surge! Espero que gostem do capítulo. Ana! Química e matemática? Meu deus, isso é um pesadelo, mas necessário ;/ Tá aí a fic nos momentos de relax, que são fundamentais! Fazendo cursinho? Já passei por essa fase, é complicado mesmo, mas quanto maior o esforço, a recompensa é sem tamanho, pode ter certeza ;) vai tentar vestibular pra quê? Te desejo muita sorte no seu vestibular e ótimos estudos, vai valer a pena, vc vai ver! E pode chamar de Li sim =) Ann Malfoy, obrigada pela review! E mais obrigada ainda pelos elogios! É porque eu sou uma pessoa apaixonada. É, viva ao mundo da fic que podemos escrever o que queremos. Fiquei trsite com o fim que a JK deu, 20 anos depois, como se tivesse bloqueado um pouco minhas ideias. E eu tenho que confessar, eu não gosto do harry! Hahahhaha! E obrigada mesmo, adorei seu comentário, espero o próximo! Até o próximo capítulo e besous a todos :*


	20. Pratos limpos

Capítulo 20

Pratos limpos

Fiquei a encará-lo por um minuto, me sentindo perdida e confusa. Não podia acreditar que ele estava em minha frente, imóvel, ao meu alcance. E como se fosse possível, senti meu coração disparar acelerado e me faltar o ar. Ficamos sem reação durante um momento, mas seu pequeno sorriso no canto da boca, um tanto sem jeito, fez com que, por impulso, eu esquecesse de tudo e o abraçasse com força, acabando com a ânsia de meu peito. Meus braços apertaram Draco com tanta força que talvez pudesse machucá-lo, mas eu não podia controlar. Não queria que ele se afastasse por nenhum momento sequer. Precisava sentir seu corpo junto ao meu novamente. Ao sentir seus braços me envolverem, correspondendo ao meu abraço, uma paz sem tamanho me invadiu. Meu coração se acalmou e era como se estivéssemos sobre uma nuvem, sozinhos. Fechei os olhos, com a cabeça pousada em seu peito, e suspirei. A sensação de tê-lo comigo era a mais incrível que eu poderia sentir. Era como estar protegida de tudo em meio ao perigo. Ele levou suas mãos aos meus cabelos, acariciando-os com ternura, e minhas mãos apertavam suas costas, como se meu corpo não fosse permitir que ele se afastasse nunca mais.

Somente nos demos conta do mundo em volta quando Narcisa puxou Draco pelo braço.

- Draco, respeite minha presença! – dizia, encarando-nos com certa aversão. Parou o olhar censurador sobre o filho. – Por que está aqui?

- O elfo me contou! – Ele se afastou de mim, parando de frente para sua mãe. Sua voz voltou a se elevar e não estava nada amigável.

- Aquele maldito elfo... – sibilou ríspida, desviando os olhos, como se já planejasse um castigo para a criatura.

- Aquele maldito elfo é leal a mim pelo menos! Já conversamos sobre isso!

- Meu filho, você tem que pensar melhor nas suas decisões. – Percebi que ela tomava todo o cuidado para que não fosse preciso ser mencionado o que realmente estava acontecendo na minha presença. Seu rosto estava apreensivo e conforme Draco aumentava o volume de sua voz, ela diminuía a sua, para que ele fizesse o mesmo, sem em nenhum momento deixar de verificar se eu estava suficientemente longe deles.

- O que está acontecendo, Draco? – perguntei, sabendo que se falasse com ela não obteria resposta.

- Nada! – A mulher deu um passo em minha direção, apressada. – Vamos, meu filho, conversamos em casa. – Envolveu seu braço no dele e o acariciou, lançando um sorriso calmo para ele e fazendo-o virar-se de costas para mim. Não me contive e o puxei de volta.

- Draco, o que está acontecendo? – perguntei novamente, o encarando fixamente, implorando por respostas.

- Eu vou te explicar. – respondeu-me calmo, completamente diferente do Draco que falava com a mãe.

- Você vai embora comigo. – A loira arregalou os olhos e tentou puxá-lo desesperada para longe de mim, mas ele se manteve firme sem ao menos se mover.

- Eu vou ficar aqui e depois vou para casa. – Estava sério, seguro de si, mas sem desrespeitá-la. E eu respeitei-o mais naquele momento. Jamais poderia imaginá-lo com tanta paciência. Eu mesma já estava prestes a voar em seu pescoço e arrancar-lhe um bocado de cabelos.

A mulher arregalou ainda mais os olhos, olhando-o como se não acreditasse no que ouvia, como se não o reconhecesse. Aos poucos sua expressão incrédula foi tomando uma forma raivosa. No final, ela encarou-o dura entre os olhos cerrados e aparatou, soltando um grito enfurecido.

Assim que ela sumiu, ele virou-se para mim altivo, cruzando os braços e meneou a cabeça.

- Como você consegue me arranjar tantos problemas, Weasley? – indagou com sua expressão soberba e um sorriso preso na boca.

- Você aparece desmemoriado em minha casa, bagunça tudo e _eu_ te arranjo problemas? – retruquei, imitando sua postura, e ele riu. – Senti saudades... – continuei. As palavras saíram naturalmente de minha boca.

- Eu também senti saudades...

Fiquei a fitar seus olhos presos aos meus, sem conseguir ao menos piscar. Mal podia acreditar que era ele que estava ali na minha frente. Queria tocá-lo, beijá-lo, abraçá-lo novamente. Mas ao lembrar da discussão ocorrida há pouco ali, respirei fundo, tentando ser um pouco racional.

- Mas você ainda me deve explicações. – disse mais séria.

Ele me segurou pela mão e nos sentamos no sofá, nos fitando por um momento. Apenas ver sua face me dava alegria.

- Pensei que tivesse sido enviado para Azkaban. – Só de falar naquela hipótese meu coração apertava de medo.

- Eu pensei que iria, mas convenci o ministro de que era inocente na morte de Dumbledore e de que nas tentativas de matá-lo eu havia sido persuadido. E o depoimento de seu noivo me ajudou.

- Harry?! – indaguei sem conseguir acreditar e só recebi um aceno afirmativo com a cabeça. Draco abaixou a cabeça, resmungando algo incompreensível. Novamente ele teria um motivo para ser grato a Harry e isso devia matá-lo, ainda mais na situação na qual nos encontrávamos. – Eu não sabia disso. Rony comentou há alguns dias que você tinha se apresentado ao ministério, mas nada me disse sobre o que havia acontecido depois.

- Eu não poderia viver me escondendo. Quero viver uma vida normal, se for possível. – Soltou um riso amargurado que me deixou lastimosa. – Resolvi me arriscar e deu certo. – Apesar de seu sorriso final, ele não parecia feliz como deveria estar.

- E estava escondido aqui porque essa casa é de seu pai. – acrescentei.

- Não é de meu pai.

- Mas aquele homem disse que a casa era do senhor Malfoy.

- E é... – terminou com um sorriso travesso.

Lembrei das palavras exatas da discussão e então as coisas fizeram sentido para mim. O que o homem falara, Draco estar lá, o desespero de Narcisa.

- Essa casa é sua... – balbuciei sem me direcionar para ninguém especificamente. Ele concordou com a cabeça. Eu não conseguia acreditar. Minha casa era de Draco.

- Não se preocupe, Ginevra. Minha mãe apressou-se em falar com você porque ela não quer que eu perca a propriedade para uma Weasley, ainda mais sabendo o que ocorreu. Mas já está decidido. Eu não a quero. Ela é sua e pode ficar descansada. Jamais vou permitir que tirem ela de você.

- Mas e você? – indaguei com a boca aberta, mal conseguia respirar.

- Não vou permitir que minha mãe pegue esta casa e a mude. – Ele olhou em volta e fiz o mesmo, encontrando seu olhar ao final, onde meus olhos se prenderam. – Ela é perfeita como é e aqui passei momentos maravilhosos. Mas eu também não quero ela pra mim, não faz sentido.

- Como não faz sentido? – Eu estava confusa demais. Era muita informação inacreditável em tão pouco tempo. – É sua casa, você poderia morar aqui ou vendê-la. É seu dinheiro. – Também não conseguia entender e aceitar o descaso dele. Seria por ter dinheiro o suficiente para não fazer questão de um pequeno imóvel?

- Morar aqui? – indagou rindo, debochado, como se fosse um absurdo. – Por que eu iria querer isso?

- Você mesmo disse, gosta daqui, tem boas lembranças. – Eu já não conseguia disfarçar minha inquietude. Nem ao menos conseguia ficar com o corpo parado. Deixava-me espantada como ele era contraditório em suas palavras.

Ele apenas me encarou, pegando minha mão com carinho e envolvendo-a entre as dele. Meu corpo se arrepiou.

- Ginevra, eu aqui sozinho seria um martírio. Você não estaria comigo.

Suas palavras me apertaram o peito e lágrimas discretas começaram a oscilar em meus olhos. Inclinei minha cabeça para trás, tentando segurá-las, mas sentindo meu coração disparar cada vez mais rápido. Minha mão queimava entre as dele.

- Além do mais você me ajudou tanto! – Soltou minha mão e desviou o olhar. – Eu não quero que nada te aconteça.

- Eu te ajudei porque foi minha culpa. Era minha obrigação. – também desviei o olhar.

- Eu sei disso. – Deu um sorriso triste e se levantou. Pegou sua varinha e começou a brincar com ela entre seus dedos.

Eu observei-o distraído, enquanto analisava minhas palavras e juntado-as com as palavras da carta que eu recebi e que estavam gravadas perfeitamente em minha cabeça. Havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes li aquela carta. Levantei-me também e fui até perto dele.

- Acha mesmo que eu só o ajudei porque me sentia culpada? – perguntei com a voz baixa. – E que no momento em que você não precisasse mais de mim eu iria mandá-lo embora?

- Você mesma falou agora. E no final não foi isso que aconteceu? – Ele parou sua varinha no ar, mas não me olhou.

- Eu estava com raiva porque você mentiu para mim! – disse indignada, com os olhos úmidos. Sabia que estava começando uma discussão que poderia não terminar bem e que eu acabaria chorando na frente dele, mas não me importava mais. Eu só queria que as coisas ficassem claras entre a gente. – Se tivesse dito logo no primeiro momento as coisas teriam sido diferentes, jamais teriam terminado como terminaram.

- Como eu poderia ter certeza, Weasley? – Ele ainda mantinha os olhos na varinha que flutuava na direção dos seus olhos. – Você nem ao menos sabia com quem você queria ficar. Eu ou seu noivinho.

- Queria você e você sabia disso! – gritei, sem conseguir me controlar.

- Até quando? – Ele virou-se para mim com o olhar duro e sua varinha caiu no chão. – Como das outras vezes em que no momento que você se dava conta do que estava fazendo se afastava de mim. Eu sabia que o que estava fazendo era errado, mas eu não queria me afastar da vida que estava tendo aqui. Eu tinha alguém para cuidar de mim pela primeira vez na minha vida. Eu fui um idiota sim, um mentiroso sim, mas eu tinha minhas razões.

- Acha que é fácil manter uma mentira?!

- Por você estaríamos mantendo uma mentira. – disse raivoso entre dentes, com o rosto mais próximo do meu. – Eu aqui dentro com você e lá fora você e seu noivinho.

- Isso não é verdade... – Suas acusações me feriam terrivelmente e eu mal conseguia gritar em resposta.

- Não?! Quem está tentando enganar? Você pode se enganar, mas não a mim. E quer saber? Foi uma idéia idiota mesmo. Eu não poderia viver aqui escondido para sempre, mesmo gostando de você.

- É verdade? Posso acreditar? Você e suas mentiras... – Dei as costas para ele, jogando uma mão para o ar.

- Escute aqui, – Rapidamente ele me puxou de volta para perto dele. Sua mão segurava com força meu braço e nos encarávamos com ira. – você pode falar qualquer coisa de mim, mas nunca que eu não gostei de você. Foram mentiras? Foram! Mas não aja como se fosse grande coisa! Pior são as mentiras que você manteve com seu noivinho e com sua familia. Mantendo um inimigo da familia em sua casa e tendo um caso com ele quando seu noivo estava esperando você lá fora com um anel e um sonho de familia!

- E você acha que eu não me sentia mal com isso? – disse com a voz trêmula, sentindo meus olhos queimarem e meu braço apertado na mão dele.

- E você acha que eu não me sentia mal fingindo não lembrar de minha vida também? Mas dane-se, porque era necessário pra eu conseguir o que eu queria. E o que eu queria era ficar aqui com você! – Ele falava muito rápido, quase se atropelando nas palavras. – E você me acusa até de aproveitador! Como se eu tivesse mantido minha mentira para me aproveitar de você, para você me sustentar ou alguma coisa parecida, – Sua expressão era de que aquela idéia era repugnante demais para aceitar que havia passado em minha mente. – quando eu só não contei que minha memória havia voltado para poder ficar ao seu lado! Não tente colocar em mim um peso que não mereço. Pode me chamar de mentiroso sim, e não me arrependo. Mas não insinue que eu tive más intenções com isso tudo e muito menos de que foi mentira meus sentimentos por você!

Quando ele terminou seu olhos estavam vermelhos de raiva, assim como toda a sua face. Seu rosto estava úmido, seu cabelo grudava em sua testa e sua mão estava trêmula. Enquanto me encarava com sua respiração pesada, abaixou o dedo que estava apontado para o meu rosto. Eu apenas fiquei paralisada, com lágrimas nos olhos, sem saber o que dizer, ainda processando o que havia escutado.

- Quer saber? Esquece! – Ele continuou, irritado, ao me soltar bruscamente. – Você e sua maldita moral torta que só funciona com os outros. Uma hipócrita, é isso que você é! – Deu passos para trás para se afastar de mim, como se estivesse enojado, e me fitou. – Não se preocupe, eu não vou aparecer mais e nem vou contar para o Potter o que você fez. Como eu poderia ferrar com ele? Ele me ajudou duas vezes! Devo ser duplamente grato a ele! – Enfatizava o nojo por ter que confessar aquilo, com uma risada sarcástica. – E você terá sua casa para sempre. Case-se, tenhas muitos filhos, crie-os aqui mesmo e seja muito feliz.

Ao terminar, em meio sua exaustão, ele mal deixou tempo para que eu falasse algo e desapareceu. Eu fiquei olhando em volta, esperando que ele ainda estivesse ali, mas me deparei apenas com o vazio.

Ele havia me deixado ali sozinha, completamente desorientada, com o corpo caído pelo sofá. Sentia a verdade cuspida em meu rosto queimar com minha vergonha.

**N.A.:** Ah! Adoro escrever as revoltas de Draco e suas explosões, sempre. E também gosto de colocar a mulher como culpada dos problemas, confesso. Acho que se um analista lesse minhas fics ia ter um prato feito sobre mim, haha! Então, é isso. Um capítulo maior do que os outros últimos. Tá acabando ;// Espero que curtam esse capítulo. Lizaaa, muito obrigada pela review! Comente sempre que puder ;) Gih Malfoy, esse loirinho sedutor né? Sua volta causa sempre muitas alegrias. E concordo com você, bem feito pra ela para ela aprender! Homens assim a gente não deixa escapar! E será que eles vão ficar juntos? Rs veremos. E obrigada mesmo pela review! Ah Ana, muito obrigada! Você tá acompanhando desce o iníciozinho. Ai, que legal cara! Ana, segue confiante e estude muito que você vai passar. Quero muito poder te dar os parabéns quando você me der essa notícia boa! Bom, realmente medicina sempre é mais dureza. Mas vai pelo que você realmente quer. Se for algo que você quer muito mesmo, então corre atrás, mas farmácia bioquimica é muito legal também! E imagino ser uma área ainda com não muitos profissionais. Seja o que for você vai conseguir se se esforçar e, acima de tudo, ficar confiante na sua capacidade e no seu trabalho. Ah, eu faço filosofia ;x adoro. E tenho que escrever muito também né. E não! Não vai piorar na faculdade. Você vai adora, estudar coisas que você gosta e que você realmente vai precisar... e fora o clima de faculdade, que é ótimo. Não deixa ninguém te desanimar! Até o próximo capítulo, e obrigada pela review! Helena Malfoy, uma apaixonada pelo draquinho também, imagino. Obrigada pela review, lindona! Espero que goste do capítulo. Quando vi seu comentário resolvi atualizar logo hoje. Continue acompanhando. Bom, é isso, até a próxima. Besous a todos :*


	21. Um acordo

Capítulo 21

Um acordo

Passei a noite toda em claro, pensando nas coisas que Draco me falara. Minha mente parecia uma televisão reprisando a cena mais triste de minha vida. Ninguém nunca havia sido tão cruelmente sincero comigo. Eu estava me sentindo a pior das hipócritas do mundo. Mas não parecia ser tão fácil como ele falara. Ele havia mentido e, acima de tudo, ainda era Draco Malfoy. Depois de tudo voltara a ser Draco Malfoy. A sensação de que se eu me entregasse acabaria saindo magoada não saía de minha mente. E eu não suportaria. Havia deixado Harry e toda a segurança de minha vida por um homem que na verdade eu não conhecia. Aqueles pensamentos me perturbaram por toda a noite.

Mas pela manhã eu tinha decidido parcialmente o que fazer de minha vida. Apesar do medo de tentar me reconciliar com Draco, não poderia ignorar tudo que havia acontecido e, principalmente, o fato de estar morando na casa que pertencia a ele. Independente de qualquer coisa, sempre estaríamos ligados por algo.

Procurei Teodoro e o chamei até minha casa para uma reunião sobre o destino do imóvel e solicitei que ele chamasse o dono da propriedade. Era a forma que encontrei de Draco ir me ver sem que eu precisasse chamá-lo. E também precisávamos resolver a situação da casa. Tínhamos que ter uma última conversa. Não aceitaria que as coisas acabassem daquela forma mal-resolvida. Somente ele havia falado e eu ainda tinha coisas na garganta que precisavam ser ditas.

No dia seguinte, quando eu os esperava, deixei a casa especialmente arrumada, iluminada e com um aroma floral maravilhoso. Preparei um lanche e fiquei aguardando no sofá, como quem esperava um namorado para um encontro. Sentia-me de alguma forma mais segura e não estava disposta a permitir que somente ele viesse a falar verdades na minha cara. Porque, apesar de tudo, ele não era o mais correto da história.

Quando a campainha soou dei um pulo do sofá. Ajeitei meu vestido e meus cabelos rapidamente e corri até a porta. Ao ver o homem baixinho com um sorriso paciente e Draco logo atrás, sorri e dei passagem para que eles entrassem. Teodoro, muito educado, como se quisesse recomeçar uma reunião de paz, beijou-me a mão e entrou, seguido por Draco que me cumprimentou cortês, mas distante, com um aceno de cabeça. Mal me olhara nos olhos. Com uma pontinha de decepção, fechei a porta e pedi que eles se sentassem.

- Querem comer algo? – disse, fazendo com que eu me lembrasse de minha mãe.

- Ah eu adoraria... – Teodoro animou-se, rodando o chapéu em suas mãos.

- Prefiro que seja discutido o motivo dessa reunião logo. Tenho coisas a fazer. – Draco interrompeu e não viu o homem soltar um suspiro desanimado, quase conformado, como se já visse que aquela reunião não daria frutos, como da última vez. – Embora eu não veja motivos para estarmos aqui de novo. Está tudo decidido e minha mãe não mais se intrometerá nessa história. Ginevra, a casa é sua.

- Então faremos logo o ato contratual mágico. – Teodoro se levantou do sofá tomado de animação novamente, colocando a varinha em punho e pegando um pergaminho que trazia no bolso.

- Não. – falei ao me colocar de frente para Draco e Teodoro se sentou novamente, resmungando. – Não está resolvido. A casa é sua também e tenho uma proposta a fazer.

- Ah, muito bom, muito bom. – Teodoro falou encarando-nos sério, soltando um suspiro longo. – Pode dizer, senhorita Weasley.

- Antes gostaria de falar à sós com Draco. – falei, encarando o loiro a minha frente, que bufou e desviou o olhar, com os braços cruzados. – Tem uns bolinhos sobre a bancada da cozinha, pode ir comer, senhor Karkaroff.

- Tudo bem. – Ele concordou sem muito esforço e direcionou-se para a cozinha. Mesmo se nada fosse resolvido hoje, o dia não seria tão decepcionante para ele.

- Draco, eu... – comecei, mexendo nervosamente em minhas mãos, como ele mesmo fazia em momentos de tensão. Permaneci de cabeça baixa. Apesar de ter pensado em tudo desde a última visita dele a casa, agora não sabia muito o que falar. – Eu só quero...

- Ginevra, – Ele se levantou e parou em minha frente, impaciente, numa postura quase hostil. – por que quer continuar alongando isso? Droga, não entendo você. Você não me quer, tem raiva de mim, me acha um mentiroso canalha e fica insistindo nessa história da casa. Se for por um orgulho Weasley idiota, esqueça, porque não vou...

- Eu não tenho raiva de você... – Minha voz baixa o interrompeu. Levantei os olhos tímidos para ele. – Não acho você um mentiroso canalha e não tenho raiva de você, Draco. – Ele me encarou desconfiado. – Eu pensei no que você me disse e tem razão. Talvez eu tenha exagerado na minha reação. Você errou, eu também errei, mas exagerei também. E não é verdade que eu não quero você.

Ele fitou-me por um momento, imerso em pensamentos. Seus olhos jamais me pareceram tão misteriosos. Não tirou sua expressão de suspeita da face.

- O que quer, Ginevra Weasley? Sabe finalmente o que quer?

- Quero fazer minha proposta para resolvermos a questão dessa casa. – Abri um pequeno sorriso no canto da boca e dei um pequeno passo para frente, me aproximando ligeiramente dele.

- Estou te ouvindo. – Não tirou a expressão séria do rosto por nenhum segundo.

- Eu adoro essa casa e no fundo não quero deixá-la, mas também não quero ter a sensação de que tenho algo que não me pertence de verdade. E sua mãe faz questão de que você fique com ela, o que me faz pensar que se eu morar aqui ela pode me perseguir eternamente. – continuei com um ar divertido e rimos, ele discretamente. Percebi que ele não queria sair de sua postura rígida e desconfiada. – E você mesmo disse que também adora essa casa. Eu não vejo outra solução a não ser a dividirmos. – Prendi o sorriso bobo em minha boca, esperando por sua reação. Ele ergueu o rosto e me encarou sério, confuso.

- Dividirmos? – Sua sobrancelha arqueada e sua postura superior começava a me enlouquecer.

- Sim. Você moraria aqui, eu também, tudo estaria resolvido. – Não contive o olhar maroto para ele e ele abaixou a cabeça, rindo, passou a mão pelos cabelos, como se estivesse fazendo charme para mim. E estava dando certo.

- Moraríamos juntos? – Um sorriso debochado se formou em seus lábios ao me fitar.

- Sim. Já sabemos que nos damos bem, não teríamos grandes problemas. Seriamos como duas pessoas dividindo uma casa.

- Essa é a única solução que você encontrou para resolver os problemas sobre a posse da casa? – Ergueu a sobrancelha com o olhar irônico novamente. Cruzou os braços, ainda me olhando profundamente.

- E para você ficar comigo. – Minha voz não passou de um sussurro, mas o suficiente para ele me ouvir.

- Então não seria como dois amigos dividindo uma casa. – Ele deu mais um passo a frente e ficamos separados por apenas milímetros de distância. – Seríamos um casal?

- Se você quiser... – Levantei o olhar para ele com um sorriso quase tímido. – Quer casar comigo? Eu sou um bom partido, tenho uma casa para te dar e tudo mais.

Rimos e ele envolveu seu braço em minha cintura. Passou a mão por meus cabelos e os dedos delicados por meu rosto.

- Eu sinto sua falta, Draco. – Meu coração batia com uma força nunca vista antes. Onde a mão dele tocava, eu sentia queimar, como se estivesse pegando fogo. – Sinto sua falta ao meu lado, nesta casa comigo. Preciso de você aqui comigo, senão também não quero estar aqui.

- Também sinto sua falta, Weasley. Mesmo você sendo uma chata exagerada.

Dei um soco em seu braço e o apertei com força.

- Fica comigo? – perguntei, mordendo o lábio inferior e mergulhando no azul dos olhos dele.

- Eu realmente quero isso. – respondeu com o olhar fixo no meu. – Mas agora já não posso.

Seus braços largaram meu corpo e ele deu um passo para trás, sem afastar o olhar do meu. Não disfarcei a perturbação por sua atitude. Não consegui entender.

- Como assim? O que houve? Por que...? – tentava falar.

- Se você teve seu orgulho até agora, eu também tenho o meu. Tentei várias vezes te convencer de que isso era o certo, mas você se manteve orgulhosa, só pensando no fato de que eu menti para você. Agora quem realmente não quer sou eu. Não posso aceitar isso. Sou um Malfoy, tenho meu orgulho. Você acha que é fácil assim? Quando você decide finalmente ficar comigo eu vou correndo atrás de você? Não é assim, Weasley. Não é mesmo. Você pode ter uma casa e morar sozinha, mas tem que aprender a tomar decisões como um adulto e não perder oportunidades que a vida te dá para ser feliz. Você tem muito o que aprender, Weasley.

Terminou sua fala com um singelo aceno com a cabeça e saiu pela porta.

Eu fiquei encarando a porta pela qual ele passara boquiaberta, ainda sem conseguir absorver o que havia acontecido. Ele havia falado, eu havia ficado calada. Eu quisera retomar nossa relação e ele não mais me queria. Tudo havia saído ao contrário do que eu planejara. Caí sobre o sofá, tonta, sem acreditar no que a vida fizera comigo, ou no que eu mesma tinha feito.

De repente a porta se abriu novamente e a imagem de Draco se revelou, olhando para mim. Eu o encarei com os olhos marejados e ele se aproximou. Puxou-me pela mão para que eu me levantasse do sofá. Fiquei de frente para ele, confusa, segurando as lágrimas.

- Você realmente acreditou que eu cometeria a mesma burrice que você, Weasley? – indagou com um sorriso debochado. – Só queria saber qual seria sua reação se eu desse um fora em você. Jamais deixaria que um orgulho idiota me afastasse de você. – terminou com um sorriso maroto e envolveu seu braço por minha cintura.

Quando eu consegui esboçar uma reação, dei um soco em seu ombro, fazendo com que ele soltasse um gemido. Lágrimas rolaram livremente por meu rosto enquanto eu o socava.

- Não faça isso, Malfoy. Não faça isso! – gritava enquanto ele tentava se esquivar de mim entre risos. – Droga, não faça isso!

Ele segurou meus braços e colou meu corpo ao dele.

- Não faço mais isso se você não fizer mais burrices. – disse mais sério. – Não serei mais mentiroso e soberbo. – Parou por um segundo e pensou. – Tá, consigo prometer não ser mais mentiroso. – Rimos. – Mas só se você prometer não mais ficar se colocando como vítima de nossas brigas, ser hipócrita e me usar como amante.

- Eu consegui ser pior que um Malfoy?

- Para você ver o nível de suas atitudes, mocinha! – falou num tom divertidamente censurador.

- Eu prometo. – Sorri, secando as lágrimas do meu rosto.

- E tenho outra condição.

- Qual?

- Não quero me esconder no porão por nenhuma razão que seja.

Rimos com vontade e nos beijamos apaixonadamente, como se ambos esperássemos por aquele momento há anos. Jamais havia sentido meu corpo e minha alma tão próximos de alguém.

Teodoro ficara feliz ao voltar da cozinha e nos encontrar juntos, com a noticia de que tudo estava resolvido, e foi embora, levando todos os bolinhos que eu havia preparado e o pergaminho assinado por nós, comprovando que éramos agora, ambos, donos da casa. Mas aquilo não nos importava muito. Só desejávamos mesmo era a garrafa de uísque e minha cama, nossa cama.

●**O●**

No dia seguinte, Draco e eu nos casamos em uma cerimônia secreta. Sentíamos que não podíamos esperar mais nem um minuto para aquilo. Apesar de não haver ninguém ali conosco, havia sido um momento lindo. Eu vestia um vestido branco delicado e ele um terno cinzento, sem gravata. Seus olhos brilhavam de maneira especial e eu sabia que o mesmo brilho estava no meu olhar. Era mais do que alegria de estarmos juntos finalmente. Era o nosso amor, sem mais mentiras, segredos ou preocupações.

Ao trocarmos nossas alianças de ouro branco, prometemos que esqueceríamos as memórias antigas que nos separavam e que seriamos felizes pelo resto de nossas vidas, e eu tinha certeza de que aquela promessa seria cumprida.

A noite, Draco trouxe todos os seus pertences para a nossa casa e não quis me dizer a reação de sua mãe quando soube de nosso casamento, como se eu não imaginasse o escândalo que ela havia feito. Não é preciso também mencionar o quanto minha família enlouquecera quando souberam sobre o casamento por uma simples carta. Não que eu fosse covarde, mas definitivamente não estava querendo perder tempo discutindo com minha familia sobre minhas decisões. Qualquer reação que Narcisa Malfoy tivera seria com certeza serena comparando com a reação que minha família teria. Apenas lhes disse que conhecera Draco há algum tempo e havíamos resolvido nos casar. Berradores em dezenas me foram enviados, mas todos escutados entre risos meus e de Draco. Não nos importávamos com nada.

E a nossa vida recomeçou da forma mais bonita possível. Era estranho retomar nossa vida a dois, mas de uma forma muito diferente. Ele era realmente o que ele era, e eu não tinha com que me preocupar. E me sentia a pessoa mais completa possível. Ter ele ao meu lado era algo que eu não poderia descrever. Ele me irritava e me dava a maior felicidade possível. E sei que ele também estava muito feliz. Tinha certeza disso cada vez que o olhava nos olhos e via aquele azul brilhar como estrelas e seu sorriso moldado em seu rosto.

A única coisa que tínhamos em mente era nossa nova vida, repleta de felicidade e amor. E a casa jamais pareceu mais colorida e alegre. Era o nosso amor, o nosso lar.

**N.A.:** Bom, é isso. Antes de tudo quero responder as reviews do capítulo passado: Ana, sim sim, eu adoro escrever a Gina perdendo ele. Hahaha. E ele sendo O Draco Malfoy, sedutor, lindo, e praticamente o certo da história haha. Sim!! farmácia é ótimo, vc fez uma ótima escolha e vai ser bem sucedida nela, pode ter certeza. Vou deixar meu email aqui e quero que você me mande notícias sobre seu vestibular, sei que ótimas! E sim, comecei a ler os dois livros que você falou, são ótimos! Hahaha. E são confusos no começo mesmo haha. Ah sim, leia sim, vou esperar as reviews. Leia Laços de Amor, é ótima mesmo. Beijo enorme pra você, ana! Lidiia, siim! Eu não consigo deixar de escrever assim. Eu realmente gosto de escrever as burradas em relacionamentos que eu vejo acontecem em minha volta, ou em minha vida mesmo ¬¬ e sempre seria beeem amis fácil simplesmente se entregar né? Hahahaa obrigada mesmo pela review! Ann Malfoy, eu também adoro as explosões bem do draco mesmo! Hahaha, adoro ele. Tadinha da gi mesmo, gosto de ve-la sofrer ;/ hahaha ah, eu entendo ;/ faculdade toma realmente muito tempo. Nesse commento mesmo eu deveria estar estudando, mas to aqui postando ¬¬ hahaha, muito obrigada pela review!

Aggora, vamos a realidade. Chegamos ao fim. É isso! ;/ Ai! Que triste. Eu realmente gostei de escrever essa fic que já tinha começado a ser escrita há anos com uma amiga. Queria agradecer a ela: Sarah, que começou a escrever essa fic comigo, mas infelizmente não foi possível continuarmos.

E quero agradecer as pessoas que leram a fic, que eu sei que não foram poucas, mas que infelizmente não deixaram comentários e nem seus nomes ;/ Ainda assim agradeço muito por vocês terem dedicado tempo de vocês para ler essa fic.

Agora os agradecimentos especiais: Ana Coelho, que sempre esteve presente, conversando comigo pelos comentários, rs. Ann Malfoy, sempre deixando seus comentários especiais, Athena Mcfoster, que adicionou a fic em seus favoritos, Big Banana, também representando nas reviews, Caah LisLis, que também adicionou a fic em seus favoritos, Gih Malfoy, também com seus comentários especiais, Helena Malfoy, presente nas reviews, sempre é um incentivo muito grande, Ju-PiAzZaLuNgA pela review, Keyrvt Maia, que adicionou a minha fic lá nos seus favoritos, Lidiia, pela review especial, Lizaaa, com os comentários ótimos, valeu mesmo, Milaaa., que tem essa fic em seus favoritos, Thath, também valeu por adicionar minha fic nos seus favoritos, smainart e Veronica D.M. que tem a fic em seus favoritos também. **Gente, muito obrigada mesmo! Vocês são 10, 100, 1000!** Espero mesmo não ter esquecido de ninguém, se esqueci mil desculpas! Todas estão no meu coração!

Agradeço a todos e espero que realmente tenham gostado da fic. Espero voltar em breve com a minha nova fic que já tá em andamento. Enquanto isso, leiam minhas outras fics. Quem gostou dessa vai gostar de **Laços de Amor**, é uma que eu realmente aconselho e que foi sucesso em todos os sites onde eu postei. Meu e-mail tá aqui pra quem quiser entrar em contato: **lilycdsa yahoo (ponto) com (ponto) br**. Sempre que puderem entrem em contato. Valeu mesmo, gente. Besous já saudosos a todos :*


End file.
